SkyLark
by agate-ilie
Summary: Dua dunia yang berbeda: cyberspace dan dunia nyata. Dimana apapun yang dilakukan di dunia maya dapat disahkan secara hukum di dunia nyata. Sakura terlibat ketika ia menandatangani kontrak yang mengikat dan berlaku di dunia nyata... dengan Li.
1. Prolog

_**'SkyLark'**_

oleh Majah

diterjemahkan oleh Ilie

**Link ke versi original: (ganti # dengan titik)**

www#fanfiction#net/s/2126570/1/Incorporated

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki CCS, dan Majah yang memiliki cerita dan segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan CCS dalam cerita ini. Semua tempat, peristiwa sejarah dan hal-hal lain yang disebutkan, dimana Anda mungkin tidak tahu IRL, adalah hasil imajinasi Majah. Segala kemiripan dengan dunia nyata hanyalah kebetulan semata.

**Ringkasan:**

**Genre: **_Roman/Misteri_

Sebuah realita dimana orang-orang dapat hidup dalam dua dunia yang berbeda; **cyberspace** dan **dunia nyata**...

Dimana apapun yang terjadi di dunia komputer menurut hukum, juga sah di dunia nyata...

Walaupun menjalani sebuah "kehidupan yang sempurna", Sakura mendapati dirinya bersekutu dengan Li Syaoran (pengusaha elit yang menghasilkan uang dengan membuat berbagai rencana di NET) dalam sebuah _game online_ bernama "**InterVEST**". Identitas di dunia nyata tidak diketahui satu sama lain, apa yang terjadi ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa sekutunya adalah anggota keluarga yang **bermusuhan** dengan keluarganya sendiri. Lihat bagaimana Sakura, seorang nona muda manis sebagaimana harusnya ia, terlibat dalam sesuatu yang ayahnya tidak pernah mimpikan yaitu **menandatangani sebuah kontrak online yang mengikat **dan **akan menjadi sah di dunia nyata**. Hingga, membuat segalanya menjadi kacau.

Cyberspace, Permainan, Kontrak, Mimpi, **Warisan**...

...masa lalu yang lama terkubur muncul untuk menyatukan kedua keluarga yang sedang berperang... apakah cinta akan menjadi bagian dari hal tersebut? Atau segalanya hanyalah sebuah permainan?

* * *

**Prolog****:**

Tiga layar monitor yang besar menerangi ruangan gelap dengan tirai beludru merah tua yang menghiasi dinding dan jendela. Hanya monitor-monitor itulah yang menerangi ruangan berukuran sedang itu dengan bara rokok yang dipegang jari-jari tua yang kurus kering.

"Anak muda... aku pikir... sudah waktunya untuk menginstal patch terakhir," sebuah suara terdengar dari kursi empuk di depan layar. Tubuhnya tersembunyi di balik kursi. Seekor anjing hitam yang besar bersantai di sampingnya, telinganya berdiri ketika pria itu berbicara.

"Menurut Anda begitu?" Seorang pria menjawab dari belakang. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik bayangan tapi kau bisa menebak dari suaranya bahwa pria itu masih muda.

"Ya...," pria di balik kursi menjawab pelan. Kesulitannya dalam berbicara menunjukkan kemajuan besar dalam bertahun-tahun.

Pemuda itu melangkah maju sedikit, kacamata yang dipakainya terlihat tetapi wajahnya tetap sulit untuk dilihat. Pria itu mengetik sesuatu di keyboard dan tampilan ketiga layar monitor itu berubah. Monitor kiri dan kanan menampilkan gambar sesuatu-yang-mirip-pohon. Nama orang-orang dari atas sampai bawah pohon terlihat. Tetapi di atas kedua pohon tersebut terdapat dua puncak yang berbeda. Pohon di sebelah kiri membawa simbol matahari yang dikelilingi bintang memberi kesan kuat dengan kata-kata dalam bahasa asing. Pohon di sebelah kanan mempunyai simbol bulan, juga dikelilingi bintang, tetapi lebih menegaskan keeleganan dibanding kekuatan. Dalam pohon itu juga terdapat kata-kata yang sama dalam bahasa asing.

"Apa Anda yakin?" si pemuda memastikan.

"Sa-ngat yakin...," kata si kakek. Dia mengelus kepala anjingnya. "Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali... Aku tidak lagi muda, anakku. Dan orang terakhir dalam garis keturunan keluargaku. Ini kesempatan terakhir untuk mencapai perdamaian karena sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi di masa lalu."

"Saya mengerti, Tuan" pemuda itu memulai. "Tapi apa Anda tidak merasa bahwa hal ini terlalu ambisius?...rencana Anda ini?"

"Anak muda, kau mengecewakanku!" si kakek berbicara dengan sedikit nada tinggi yang menyebabkan dirinya terbatuk-batuk. Pemuda itu segera mendekati kakek itu. "Bah!" Sembari terbatuk-batuk, "Jangan cemaskan aku, aku baik-baik saja..." Ia menepis tangan pemuda itu. Dengan suara batuk terakhir ia melanjutkan, "Seperti yang telah aku katakan, kau mengecewakanku, anakku. Anak-anak muda zaman sekarang harusnya nekat."

Si pemuda menyeringai sembari kembali ke posisinya semula. "Tuan, beberapa dari kami tumbuh menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Anda harus lebih yakin akan 'masa depan' negeri ini."

"Ha! Yakin kau bilang? Tentu saja aku yakin. Jika tidak aku tak akan merencanakan hal ini." Dia tersenyum dan menunjuk dengan jarinya ke keyboard komputer. "Ayo, anak muda. Tunjukkan padaku. Tunjukkan buah dari hasil jerih payahku."

Pemuda itu menekan tombol _load_ pada keyboard, "Buahnya belum matang, Tuanku yang terhormat."

"Jangan khawatir," sang kakek berkata dengan penuh percaya diri. Monitor tengah menyala ketika sebuah program mulai bekerja. "Ketika waktunya tiba..."

Sebuah nada selamat datang terdengar ketika tampilan dari program muncul di layar.

"...buah itu akan matang."

Ruangan itu sedikit terang ketika monitor tengah menampilkan nama dari program yang sedang bekerja.

_**'InterVEST'**_, kata itu terpampang di layar.

* * *

A/N

Review, kritik, saran, dan salam ditunggu. Kalau ingin mereview, sebisa mungkin pakai ID kalian, jadi bisa saya balas langsung ke ID kalian. Untuk yang mereview tanpa ID (anonim), dengan sangat menyesal gak bisa saya balas. Mohon pengertiannya :)

Have a nice read~


	2. Rahasia Kecilku

_**'SkyLark'**_

oleh Majah

diterjemahkan oleh Ilie

**Link ke versi original: (ganti # dengan titik)**

www#fanfiction#net/s/2126570/2/Incorporated

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki CCS, dan Majah yang memiliki cerita dan segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan CCS dalam cerita ini. Semua tempat, peristiwa sejarah dan hal-hal lain yang disebutkan, dimana Anda mungkin tidak tahu IRL, adalah hasil imajinasi Majah. Segala kemiripan dengan dunia nyata hanyalah kebetulan semata.

* * *

**Chapter Satu: Rahasia Kecilku**

"Sakura! Apa kamu masih di depan komputer itu?" Tomoyo memasang wajah cemberut sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sementara ia bersandar pada pintu berwarna merah muda yang elegan.

"Hoe!" Sakura berseru. Ia terkejut melihat Tomoyo. "Kamu sudah berada disini." Ia tersenyum, merasa bersalah, sementara ia melirik dari atas laptop kecilnya.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, pertengahan bulan Mei. Sakura dan Tomoyo punya rencana untuk melihat fashion showdi Marianas, sebuah pulau terpencil yang baru saja dilirik oleh Kinomoto Developers Corporation. Ayahnya, Fujitaka, mewarisi bisnis keluarga membangun suatu tempat menjadi bangunan berbintang lima. Dari hotel, mal, spa, tempat berlibur, atau dalam kasus ini, sebuah pantai dengan resort yang mewah, lengkap dengan pasir putih, batu karang, makanan eksotik dan alam yang menjanjikan berbagai tanaman hijau dan bunga-bunga yang kamu pikir tidak pernah ada. Ya. Ini adalah warisan keluarga mereka. Surga demi surga... diturunkan dari Kinomoto pertama hingga sekarang. Pohon keluarga besar dan simbol mereka dipasang di setiap aula utama di tiap area yang mereka kembangkan. Di mata semua orang segalanya adalah sebuah 'mesin yang dilumasi dengan baik'. Fujitaka, 'Si Pemimpi'. Semua orang memanggilnya. Dia hanya mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mewujudkan semua mimpinya dari nol. Touya, putranya... juga dikenal sebagai 'Sang Arsitek', adalah orang yang dibalik desain-desain bangunan yang indah, dimana reputasinya didapat dari ide-idenya yang orisinil dan bangunan-bangunan unik yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan. Insinyur Yukito, teman dekat keluarga, bekerja pada Fujitaka, direkomendasikan oleh Touya yang menyatakan bahwa hanya Yukito yang sanggup membangun hasil desainnya.

Ini adalah tim andalan Kinomoto Developers Corporation.

"Sebenarnya Sakura..." Tomoyo memulai dengan keluhan, pundaknya yang elegan jatuh terkulai, sementara matanya yang indah menatap tanpa harapan pada Sakura yang duduk di ujung kamar yang luas di balik meja kaca berwarna merah muda. "...Aku sudah berada disini lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu."

"Wai!" Sakura menjawab; dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ya." Tomoyo melangkah melintasi permadani kamar. Rambut panjangnya bergelombang sementara ia berusaha menekankan maksudnya. "Kamu terlalu asyik dengan laptopmu sampai-sampai tidak sadar aku sudah datang! Aku keluar dan masuk lagi... dan kamu masih disana terpendam dengan mesinmu!" Gadis itu berkata kesal, tapi suaranya yang manis tidak terdengar sejalan dengan suasana hatinya sekarang.

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya dengan bersembunyi di balik laptopnya lagi, tapi Tomoyo terlalu jeli untuk melewatkannya. "Jangan menertawakanku, Kinomoto Sakura!"

Sakura tertawa dengan riang kepada sahabat baiknya. "Aku minta maaf, Tomoyo-chan," Dia menyeka air mata yang keluar akibat tawanya. "Kamu imut banget pas marah sampai-sampai aku mengira kamu sama sekali gak marah."

"Itu sama sekali gak adil! Maksudmu aku gak bisa membuat ekspresi marah kalau aku lagi marah!" Tomoyo menunggu di hadapan Sakura.

"...iya..." Sakura mengatakannya tanpa berpikir dan tertawa lagi.

Tomoyo mengambil bantal terdekat dan memukul Sakura di wajahnya. "Ouch!" seru Sakura di sela tawanya. "Haha...maaf, Tomoyo!" ...dan di tengah-tengah serangan bantal dari Tomoyo, Sakura akhirnya berdiri dan mengambil bantal sebagai senjatanya juga. Kedua gadis itu saling memukul dengan bantal sampai akhirnya keduanya terbaring di lantai.

"Ow...lihat apa yang kamu lakukan pada rambutku," keluh Sakura sembari memperbaiki pita di rambutnya dengan hati-hati.

"Rambutmu? Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan pada bajuku yang cantik," balas Tomoyo sembari menunjuk pada baju dan jaket bermereknya yang berantakan. "Aku membuatnya semalaman." rengek Tomoyo.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa. Bersama Tomoyo selalu terasa menyenangkan. Ia selalu mengagumi sahabat tersayangnya yang dapat membuat baju biasa menjadi terlihat bermerek. Baru keluar dari sekolah Fashion, kedua gadis di awal dua puluhan itu mempunyai ide untuk membuka butik. Dengan bantuan dari Daidouji Enterprise dan Kinomoto Development Corp. butiknya menjadi terkenal. Sayangnya, Sakura keluar dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Tomoyo. Karena suatu alasan, Sakura merasa kalau fashion bukanlah untuk dirinya. Walaupun, sudah terbukti bahwa fashion mencintainya. Sakura tetap merasa gelisah seakan itu bukan tempatnya.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo menunduk menatap kedua tangannya.

"Ya?" Sakura memandang sahabatnya dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Aku merindukanmu di butik."

"Tomoyo..."

"Apa ada peluang kamu kembali?" Tomoyo menatap penuh harapan pada gadis bermata emerald.

Sakura menghela napas dan berdiri. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini..." ia mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya kembali di sofa dengan hati-hati. "...hanya saja...itu bukan untuk aku."

"Kalau begitu, hal apa yang sesuai untukmu?" tanya Tomoyo sembari berdiri. "Aku tahu Kinomoto-tosan lebih memilih putri kecilnya untuk tidak bekerja, tapi apa kamu gak ingin mencapai sesuatu demi dirimu sendiri?"

Sakura menggapai kursi dan sekali lagi duduk di balik meja kaca. "Tentu saja, aku ingin. Tapi kupikir bukan butik." Ia menatap pasrah pada Tomoyo seraya mencoba menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kalau begitu, apa?" tanya Tomoyo sekali lagi, tepat ketika laptop Sakura berbunyi.

Kedua gadis itu melompat, terkejut.

"Wai! Apa itu?" kata Tomoyo dan mengintip dari balik bahu Sakura dengan penasaran. Ia melihat gambar amplop kecil di layar.

Dengan pesan...

_**'Pesan InterVEST dari Damaski-is. Apakah Anda ingin membacanya? 'ya'... 'tidak'... 'lain kali'**_

Sakura dengan cepat menge-klik _**'lain kali' **_dan menutup layar sehingga Tomoyo tidak bisa melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo berkata terkejut. "Kamu masih main InterVEST? Kupikir dulu kamu pernah bilang padaku...sekitar **setahun **yang lalu kalau kamu cuma menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game itu."

"Well iya..." Sakura terburu-buru menekan tombol keluar dan mematikan laptopnya. "...Aku hanya... masih menghabiskan waktu sekarang." Ia tersenyum manis pada Tomoyo.

"Jangan memberiku senyuman itu, Sakura-chan," Lagi, Tomoyo meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. "Apa InterVEST alasan di balik kenapa kamu selalu terpikat dengan laptop barumu? Aku rasa kamu pernah bilang kalau laptop itu sangat imut dan karena itu kamu membelinya."

"Oh tapi... laptop ini memang imut, Tomoyo-chan," Ia tersenyum riang. "...sangat cepat dan juga praktis."

"Aku dengar orang-orang bisa menjadi sangat licik, berbahaya dan kuat di InterVEST," Tomoyo, rupanya, tidak yakin. "InterVEST adalah satu-satunya game multiplayer yang diakui secara legal di dunia nyata. Aku dengar investasi yang dibuat di dalam InterVEST, entah itu saham atau atau..." Tomoyo terlihat kehilangan kata-kata, "...gah...Aku tidak terlalu mengenal terminologi." Tomoyo terdiam sejenak sebelum berbicara lagi. "Intinya apapun transaksi bisnis yang kamu lakukan di dalam game itu, dianggap legal atau sah di dunia nyata."

"Ya...ya, itu benar." Sakura mengangguk. "Inilah yang para pengusaha dan pemerintah maksud dengan _**'jalan menuju masa depan'**_, sebuah permainan kapitalisme."

"Dan kamu ternyata menyukainya?" Tomoyo menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia dan Sakura bersama-sama menghabiskan hari-hari kuliahnya di sekolah fashion sehingga rasanya bukan tipe Sakura untuk memainkan permainan semacam itu.

"Well...umm," Sakura tergagap sementara Tomoyo memandangnya tajam. "Game itu kadang-kadang menarik perhatianku..."

"Dan siapa itu Dama...Dama..." Sahabatnya berusaha mengingat nama dari kotak pesan.

Tangan Sakura meraih untuk menggenggam lengan Tomoyo dan tersenyum gelisah. "Bukan apa-apa, Tomoyo-chan. Nama itu gak penting...hanya seseorang yang kukenal lewat online. Kamu gak perlu khawatir. Percaya deh."

Tomoyo menyipitkan matanya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika George, pelayan keluarga Kinomoto berdeham.

Kedua gadis itu menatapnya dengan terkejut. Tomoyo akhirnya malah mencengkeram Sakura juga.

"Zedhikit guguph fagi ini, khalyan berdhua?" kata George dengan suara datar.

"Oh, George! Kamu menakuti kami." Sakura tersadar dan melepaskan Tomoyo. Sahabatnya melakukan hal yang sama. "Ada apa?"

George berdiri bagaikan mayat hidup. Suaranya yang membuat perasaan takut terdengar dalam ruangan, "Helikhofther zudhah menungghu dhi dhefan thaman uthama. Akhu hanya ihngin mengingatkhan khalyan ferthunjukhan dhi Marianas Isle."

Tomoyo bergeser lebih dekat ke Sakura. Matanya masih menatap George sementara ia berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Sakura menjawab dengan pelan. "Kupikir dia berkata kalau helikopter sudah menunggu kita di depan taman utama dan dia mengingatkan kita tentang pertunjukan di Marianas Isle."

"Fashion show-nya!" Tomoyo berseru dan menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Sakura! Kita akan terlambat!" Ia berlari melintasi ruangan dan melewati George. "Cepat, Sakura! Dan Yukito juga ada disana, kan? Lebih baik tidak membuat pacarmu menunggu."

Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada George yang menyela mereka. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana memberi Tomoyo tentang seberapa dalamnya ia bermain InterVEST. Sakura memperbaiki rambutnya dengan cepat, mengambil tas tangan dan ponselnya. "George." Ia berhenti di samping pelayan itu.

"Yha, nona?"

"Timing-mu sangat tepat, tapi kamu juga bisa sangat menyeramkan."

"Zaya menyhadharinya, nona." George membungkuk sedikit. "Afakhah adha feshan mendhezak dhari mazter?"

Sakura meraba-raba ponsel di tasnya dan membukanya. "Aku tak tahu apakah itu penting atau tidak. Aku terburu-buru untuk log out."

Ia mulai membuat pesan teks seraya berjalan ke aula dan keluar dari mansion milik keluarga Kinomoto. George mengikutinya di belakang. "Aku mempercayaimu untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun, George?" Ia memandang George dengan mata emeraldnya yang memelas.

"Tenthu zhaja. Afakah akhu ferrnah mengechewhakanmu, nona?" balas George dalam nada datar tapi Sakura tahu seberapa setia George padanya.

"Aku sangat senang." Ia tersenyum manis.

"Dhia tidhak memintha berthemu zechara langzung, khan?"

"Tidak. Selama kami masih terkait. Lebih baik jika kami saling mengenal sampai sejauh ini...dan kontak di luar InterVEST hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu terjadi."

"Beghitu."

"Well...sampai nanti, George." Ia melambai dan berjalan cepat menuju helikopter.

Ponselnya menyala dan sebuah kalimat tampak pada layarnya,

_**'1 Pesan terkirim ke Damaski-is'**_

* * *

Menerawang jauh dari balkon yang terbuka di kantornya, Li Syaoran bersandar pada jeruji. Komputernya masih menunjukkan bahwa **'Agatha'** telah log off. Ia melirik sekilas ruangannya sementara seseorang memasuki kantornya.

"Kamu harusnya belajar untuk mengetuk pintu, Eriol." Ia berkata pada si pendatang.

"Ah, well," Eriol meletakkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepalanya, "...maafkan aku. Kadang-kadang aku lupa bagaimana caranya dengan semua pekerjaan yang kamu tumpukkan padaku."

Syaoran tersenyum angkuh, "Aku membuatmu kaya dengan semua pekerjaan yang aku berikan." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima map besar yang diberikan pengacara juga temannya.

"Ya...ya. Terserah kamu saja." Eriol melihat ada sinyal ada pesan yang menyala di komputer Syaoran. "Oh, kamu sedang mengobrol dengannya?"

"Sebenarnya aku bisa dibilang bertarung dengannya di turnamen...dibanding mengobrol."

"Tapi kamu mengirim pesan padanya?"

"Yup," kata Syaoran berterus-terang.

Eriol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "...dan?"

"Dan apa?" kata Syaoran dengan kesal.

"Apa kamu sudah menanyakan rival InterVEST-mu tentang hal itu?" Eriol mengamatinya tajam dengan sebuah senyuman.

Melihat ekspresi wajah pengacaranya membuat Syaoran ikut tersenyum. "Aku mengirim proposal melalui pesan pribadi."

Eriol melanjutkan dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "...dan?"

"Dan...well..." Syaoran menatapnya jengkel. "...well...aku tidak tahu...oke? Seperti yang sudah kamu lihat dia log out." Ia menunjuk tanpa semangat ke pesan yang menyala pada layar.

Eriol baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika ponsel Syaoran mendengungkan sebuah nada menandakan ia mendapat pesan. Ia berjalan mendekati benda itu, mengambil dan membacanya.

_**'1 Pesan Diterima dari Agatha.'**_

* * *

A/N:

Review, kritik, saran, dan salam ditunggu.


	3. Damaskiis

_**'SkyLark'**_

oleh Majah

diterjemahkan oleh Ilie

**Link ke versi original: (ganti # dengan titik)**

www#fanfiction#net/s/2126570/3/Incorporated

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki CCS, dan Majah yang memiliki cerita dan segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan CCS dalam cerita ini. Semua tempat, peristiwa sejarah dan hal-hal lain yang disebutkan, dimana Anda mungkin tidak tahu IRL, adalah hasil imajinasi Majah. Segala kemiripan dengan dunia nyata hanyalah kebetulan semata.

* * *

**Dari Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Apa kamu sudah menanyakan rival InterVEST-mu tentang hal itu?" Eriol mengamatinya tajam dengan sebuah senyuman.

Melihat ekspresi wajah pengacaranya membuat Syaoran ikut tersenyum. "Aku mengirim proposal melalui pesan pribadi."

Eriol melanjutkan dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "...dan?"

"Dan...well..." Syaoran menatapnya jengkel. "...well...aku tidak tahu...oke? Seperti yang sudah kamu lihat dia log out." Ia menunjuk tanpa semangat ke pesan yang menyala pada layar.

Eriol baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika handphone Syaoran mendengungkan sebuah nada menandakan ia mendapat pesan. Ia berjalan mendekati benda itu, mengambil dan membacanya.

_**'1 Pesan Diterima dari Agatha.'**_

* * *

**Chapter Dua: Damaski-is**

Syaoran membaca SMS (pesan teks) yang ia terima.

_**'Pengirim: Agatha**_

_**Pesan:**_

_**Maaf aku meninggalkanmu di tengah-tengah turnamen. Aku baru saja teringat urusan yang sangat mendesak. Aku akan membaca pesanmu nanti dan akan melemparmu ke dinding ketika aku kembali.'**_

Syaoran tertawa kecil dan tersenyum angkuh. "Melemparku ke dinding... yeah coba saja." Sindirnya. Agatha kadang kekanak-kanakan tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin dia hanya bercanda karena mereka, bagaimanapun juga, saling berinteraksi dalam game online.

Eriol mendengarnya. "Kalian berdua sama-sama tahu nomor ponsel masing-masing?" Ia berseru tidak percaya ketika ia langsung berasumsi temannya menerima pesan dari Agatha. "Maksudku...informasi **dunia nyata**?" lanjutnya dan menekankan pada kata **'dunia nyata'**.

"Well, yeah..." Syaoran hanya mengangkat bahu seraya kembali ke balkon dan mulai mengetik balasan pesan. "Kamu kelihatan kaget." Rambutnya tertiup angin yang kelihatannya selalu berhembus di lantai 40 gedung perusahaannya.

"Aku kaget, itu benar." Eriol berdiri menghadap Syaoran. "Ini sama sekali gak seperti kamu. Sejauh yang kuingat, kamu cuma memberi informasi dunia nyata kepada klienmu. Orang-orang yang punya transaksi bisnis denganmu di InterVEST. Tapi Agatha..." suara Eriol mengecil; seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Tapi Agatha, kenapa?" kata Syaoran tanpa melihat Eriol karena ia sibuk menekan tombol-tombol di handphone-nya.

"Dia bukan klienmu, Syaoran." Eriol memberi alasan. "Dia bahkan **bukan sekutumu **di InterVEST. Dulu siapa yang selalu mengeluh kalau dia sangat menyebalkan?"

"Memang dulu terasa begitu...dan sekarang juga masih." Syaoran berkata dengan penuh pertimbangan; keasyikan dengan pesan yang ia ketik.

"...seperti duri tersangkut di tenggorokan?"

"...ah ya...benar seperti itu..." Syaoran mengangguk tanpa sadar.

"...perempuan jalang?"

"...dengan motif selicik ular..." Ia akhirnya menekan tombol **'kirim' **pada menu tepat ketika melihat seringai lebar Eriol. "Oh demi Tuhan, Eriol. Jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku."

Syaoran menutup handphone-nya dalam satu gerakan. Ia melangkah kembali ke meja besar antik miliknya dan duduk di kursi. Sementara ia bersandar, ia berbalik untuk menghadap temannya. "Hal ini murni untuk alasan yang darurat. Kami," ia membuat gerakan dengan satu tangan, "kadang terganggu di tengah-tengah pertukaran atau perdagangan emas dan penting untuk tahu apakah kamu akan ditipu atau apapun yang akan terjadi di dunia nyata. Ini hanya untuk jaminan dia berlaku jujur dalam transaksi. Itu saja. Kamu tahu sebaik yang aku tahu, kalau..." ia membentangkan kedua lengannya, "...semua yang kamu lihat disini adalah buah hasil transaksi InterVEST-ku. Hal yang biasa kalau kami hanya mencari jalan lain untuk berkomunikasi."

_Sudah berapa lama? _Syaoran tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Ia baru berumur dua puluh ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka usaha sendiri. Bukan berarti mereka miskin. Yelan, ibunya, adalah pewaris salah satu penerbit ternama di negeri ini. Itu adalah bisnis yang keluarga Li jalankan dari generasi ke generasi hingga saat ini. Kakek dari kakek dari kakek dari kakek buyut Li, menjadi orang biasa pada waktu itu, mempunyai pandangan; pandangan yang akan menyalakan harapan bagi para pemberontak. Waktu itu adalah hari-hari suram bagi negeri ini. Orang-orang disiksa, dihukum dan dimanfaatkan oleh diktator licik. Kakek buyut Li mulai menyuarakan perasaan orang-orang yang tersingkir dalam koran dua halaman yang berisikan kebenaran di balik kelakuan kejam yang diktator lakukan pada negeri, yang ditulis oleh pemberontak sekaligus orang yang berpengaruh dalam masyarakat. Tidak lama setelah itu, koran dua halaman itu menjadi enam halaman yang tersebar rahasia di masyarakat. Pemberontakan itu mampu mendapatkan anggota-anggota melalui tulisan yang menginspirasi ke media penerbitan. Beberapa bulan kemudian beberapa pemberontakan mampu menggulingkan diktator dan pemerintah baru dibuat. Kehidupan setelah itu baik. Lebih baik malah. Dalam beberapa generasi, negeri ini berjalan baik dan maju sekali sampai-sampai bekas luka dari masa lalu tidak terlihat lagi. Orang-orang mungkin dapat melupakan apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak bagi keluarga Li. Sejarah adalah sesuatu yang mereka banggakan. Bagi setiap Li, ada dua hal penting yang mengubah hidup mereka. Satu adalah peran kakek buyut Li dalam pemberontakan. Kedua adalah bagaimana dari hal kecil, tercipta hal yang besar. Kios kecil yang menerbitkan koran menjadi perusahaan penerbitan yang telah membentangkan lengannya, dari koran, majalah, maupun buku. Li Publishers Ltd. menjadi salah satu yang terbaik di dunia. Ini adalah warisan keluarganya.

Dan seperti kakek buyut Li, Syaoran ingin memulai sesuatu. Ia bukanlah seorang pahlawan, masyarakat juga tidak mempunyai gangguan dengan pemimpin yang diktator. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah memulai hidupnya sekali lagi tanpa dukungan apapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang bisa ia sebut sebagai 'miliknya'. Itulah alasan kenapa Yelan jatuh pingsan ketika Syaoran menyampaikan padanya bahwa ia ingin 'keluar' dari peran pewaris. Ia memberi tahu bahwa keluarganya sangat baik kepada dirinya, tapi sebagai pria dengan sebuah prinsip, ia ingin sesuatu yang bukan dengan mudah diwariskan pada dirinya. Ia akan selalu mendukung warisan keluarganya tapi ia ingin menantang dunia luar dahulu. Lagipula ia mempunyai banyak saudara perempuan. Banyak yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengurus usaha keluarga.

Lamunannya disela oleh Eriol. "Ah...hal yang biasa...oke..." Sang pengacara duduk di kursi di depan meja raksasa Syaoran. "Jadi..." lanjutnya, masih menatap Syaoran dengan tajam. "Bagaimana suaranya?"

"Maaf?" Syaoran berpikir ia salah mendengar.

"Suaranya? Apa dia masih muda?" ulang Eriol.

"Suaranya?" Syaoran menatap Eriol dengan bingung.

"Suaranya. Kau tahu...yang kamu dengar saat kamu berbicara dengan seseorang. Mengingat bahwa itu hal yang biasa kalau telepon adalah benda yang kamu gunakan untuk berbicara dengan seseorang dengan berbicara di satu sisi...dan mendengarnya di sisi yang lain..." Eriol terlihat serius untuk melanjutkan deskripsinya tentang telepon jika Syaoran tidak menyelanya.

"Aku tahu apa itu telepon, Eriol." kata Syaoran kesal dengan temannya yang cerdik.

Eriol tertawa dan menatap Syaoran dengan penuh pertanyaan yang berakhir dengan pria di balik meja mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu. Dan jawabannya adalah aku gak tahu." jawab Syaoran.

"Kamu gak tahu?" Sekarang giliran Eriol yang bingung.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, temanku yang baik, handphone juga mempunyai keistimewaan lain seperti SMS atau short messanging system. Agatha dan aku berhubungan dengan menggunakan sistem yang hebat ini." Ia mengakhiri penjelasannya seperti salesman di iklan TV.

Pemahaman terlihat dalam mata Eriol. "Begitu." Ia tersenyum. "Bukankah itu sangat praktis."

"Jangan coba-coba menggunakan psikologi itu padaku, Eriol."

"Apa? Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Eriol dengan nada polos.

"Kamu tahu apa maksudku. Gunakan itu di pengadilan, tapi jangan gunakan di kantorku." balas Syaoran; satu jari menunjuk ke meja tanda mengakhiri argumennya.

Eriol tertawa sekali lagi. "Oke...oke. Kamu bosnya." Eriol menggeser kursinya agar dapat melihat temannya dengan lebih jelas. "Jadi...apa kamu memberi tahunya tentang proposalmu?" Ia menunjuk pada pesan yang baru saja Syaoran kirim melalui handphone-nya.

Syaoran menatap benda itu dan berkata, "Nah. Tidak. Aku ingin dia menemuiku dalam _private chat_ di InterVEST. Lebih baik berbicara secara langsung daripada meninggalkan pesan. Rencanaku terlalu penting untuk didiskusikan dalam cara itu. Walaupun, aku memberikan petunjuk, dalam pesan pribadi yang belum dia baca, tentang tujuanku."

"Tujuanmu...uuuuuu.." goda Eriol. "...Apakah itu mulia?"

"Eriol!"

"Oke. Oke." kata Eriol sembari mati-matian berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, kemudian akhirnya ia berdeham dan bertanya pada Syaoran dengan ekspresi serius. "Apa maksudmu dengan **'terlalu penting untuk didiskusikan dalam cara itu'**? Bukankah kau hanya tertarik dengan aset raksasa yang dia punya di InterVEST? Kamu ingin membeli aset itu darinya, sejauh yang aku ingat. Lagipula bukan berarti kamu berbisnis dengan menggunakan uang asli. Menurut pengetahuanku, kamu berhubungan dengan Agatha sebagai pemain yang memainkan game online, dengan emas dan karakter dalam game."

"Aku berubah pikiran." Syaoran berkata pelan.

Eriol berpikir ia salah mendengar. "Kamu berubah pikiran?"

"Kamu ingat tentang ultimate patch yang ingin diinstal oleh developer InterVEST?"

"Ya." Mata Eriol menyipit.

"Sudah keluar." kata Syaoran sementara ia bersandar sekali lagi ke kursinya.

"Gak mungkin! Masa?"

"Percayalah. Hal ini belum diketahui karena belum ada pemberitahuan secara resmi. Tapi karena temanmu ini seseorang yang hebat, aku dapat informasi lebih dulu dari **'sumber'**ku tentang isinya." jelas Syaoran; bangga dirinya bisa mendapat informasi lebih awal.

"Begitu. Kamu benar-benar dapat diandalkan, Li Syaoran yang terhormat." Eriol menyeringai. "Aku dengar ultimate patch itu sesuatu yang hampir gak mungkin; itu, cuma mimpi. Tapi sekarang, kamu ngasih tahu, kalau patch itu sudah diinstal?"

"Y-U-P."

"Jadi apa isi dari patch itu? Keistimewaan apa yang mereka berikan kali ini?"

"Aku pikir ini..." Syaoran menarik sebuah berkas penuh kertas dari tumpukan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. "...akan menjelaskan segalanya dengan lebih baik."

Eriol menarik berkas tersebut. Ia membukanya dan membaca seluruh kertas-kertas itu. Ketika sudah selesai membaca, ia menatap Syaoran kembali. "Luar biasa." adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia katakan.

Syaoran memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Eriol tidak main-main ketika ia mengatakan bahwa patch itu 'hampir tidak mungkin'. Patch game InterVEST yang baru diinstal itu benar-benar ambisius. Satu tahun setelah ia menjatuhkan bom ke keluarga Li tentang berusaha sendiri, game InterVEST diluncurkan. Tepat untuk pemuda seperti dirinya yang gemar mencoba sesuatu yang baru. InterVEST tidak seperti game online lain yang pernah ia mainkan. Game ini campuran dari MMO-strategy, RPG-system, kapitalisme hingga investasi yang dapat berhubungan dengan bisnis dunia nyata. Tidak ada aturan kalau uang nyata tidak dapat dilibatkan. Itulah sebab mengapa game tersebut begitu populer tidak hanya bagi remaja tetapi juga para pengusaha. Bahkan ada pilihan apakah kau ingin menggunakan nama aslimu atau tidak. Belum lagi akun bank dari InterVEST dilindungi dengan mahirnya yang orang pintar pun dapat melihat kesempatan yang game ini sajikan. Hal ini karena kesamaan dengan bagaimana sesuatunya diselesaikan di dunia nyata yang menambah popularitasnya. Dukungan dari pemerintah, juga membuat game ini menjadi **'tren bisnis masa depan' **yang sesuai dengan nama aslinya, **'Internet Investment'**. Pajak yang sangat besar dibayar tiap bulan yang menguntungkan bagi pemerintah. Tapi melihat jumlah pemain InterVEST, pajak itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

Selama ini, Syaoran menggunakan dunia virtual game ini untuk mendapat dan berhubungan dengan pelanggan, juga menjelajahi dunia investasi. Ia belajar dalam transaksi saham, bagaimana menjalankan sebuah perusahaan dan bahkan menyelamatkannya dari kebangkrutan. Ia juga makin dalam terlibat dalam dunia teknologi sehingga enam bulan setelah bergabung dalam InterVEST, ia mendirikan perusahaan komputer miliknya. Ia memulainya dengan taruhan yang ia buat di InterVEST dan sekarang, perusahaannya menjadi salah satu perusahaan IT terkuat (dan masih berkembang). Tapi ia belum puas. Seperti manusia pada umumnya...ia menginginkan lebih. Masih ada ruang kosong dalam dirinya yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan. Seperti masih ada hal yang harus ia lakukan.

_Ini tidak cukup...Hal-hal yang aku punya saat ini. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang dapat mengontrol masyarakat luas. _Syaoran berpikir sendiri. _Keistimewaan baru InterVEST ini menjadi kunci untuk mendapatkannya._

"Dan apa peran Agatha dari semua ini?" Eriol akhirnya berkata. "Semoga ini bukan yang aku pikirkan."

Syaoran tersenyum misterius dan kali ini, membuka laci mejanya. Ia mengambil dokumen dan sebuah CD dengan label **'SkyLark' **sebagai kover. "Ini." Dan memberikannya kepada Eriol.

Eriol menunduk dan membaca dokumen baru itu. Semakin jauh ia membaca semakin mengerut dahinya. Waktu terus berlalu sementara ia membaca kata demi kata dan memastikan ia tidak melewatkan apapun.

"Hebat..." Eriol berkata tanpa semangat sementara ia merapikan kertas-kertas itu. "Ini seperti yang aku pikirkan...**dan lebih.**" Ia melepas kacamatanya dan membersihkannya dengan kain.

"Kamu terlihat gak senang."

"Sebenarnya Syaoran, aku hanya sedikit khawatir." Eriol terus membersihkan kacamatanya tanpa melihat pria di depannya.

"Aku bisa menebaknya. Kamu punya kebiasaan membersihkan kacamatamu, kapanpun kamu cemas, tegang atau bersemangat." kata Syaoran dengan sinar di matanya.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, Li Syaoran." Eriol menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Ah. Lihat siapa yang berbicara sekarang." Syaoran tidak dapat menahan untuk mengingatkan temannya bagaimana sikapnya tadi.

Eriol menghela napas. "Oke. Tapi apa kamu yakin? Apa kamu ingin melakukannya? Proposalmu ini sangat kompleks."

"Aku yakin itu." Sekejap Syaoran terlihat melamun.

"Aku mengerti." Eriol berkata sembari menatap temannya dengan tajam. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selama kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan. Aku akan mendukungmu. Baik sebagai temanmu juga sebagai pengacaramu."

Syaoran menatap balik Eriol. Pandangan matanya tidak dapat dibaca. "Kalau Agatha menerima..."

Eriol meliriknya dengan ingin tahu.

"...Eriol...lakukan sebaik mungkin." lanjut Syaoran.

"Yaitu?"

"**Buat itu menjadi legal."**

Dan kemudian Eriol memasang kacamatanya kembali dan berdiri. **"Dengan senang hati." **Sebuah senyuman misterius terukir di wajahnya sebelum ia akhirnya pergi.

* * *

A/N

Kritik, saran atau sekedar ngasih salam ditunggu~

Tadinya saya mau menerjemahkan dengan bahasa yang lebih baku. Tapi saya malah jadi kebingungan sendiri (buka kamus bahasa indonesia, cari sinonim yang baku), akhirnya saya balik ke style awal. Mungkin belum saatnya. Pengen gitu sampai level dimana terjemahannya pake bahasa baku tapi masih bisa enak dibaca kayak novel-novel terjemahannya GPU. Oh, tapi terjemahan favoritku tu Percy Jackson series (bukan terjemahan GPU kalau gak salah). Humornya masih kesampean.

Kalau ada kalimat yang dirasa kurang pas atau gak enak dibaca, tolong kasih tahu ya. Jadi bisa saya perbaiki dan cari kata yang lebih enak dibaca. Special thanks to Mugi-pyon! Thanks honey, buat sarannya :*

Have a nice read, everyone!


	4. Agatha

_**'SkyLark'**_

oleh Majah

diterjemahkan oleh Ilie

**Link ke versi original: (ganti # dengan titik)**

www#fanfiction#net/s/2126570/4/Incorporated

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki CCS, dan Majah yang memiliki cerita dan segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan CCS dalam cerita ini. Semua tempat, peristiwa sejarah dan hal-hal lain yang disebutkan, dimana Anda mungkin tidak tahu IRL, adalah hasil imajinasi Majah. Segala kemiripan dengan dunia nyata hanyalah kebetulan semata.

* * *

**Dari Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Aku mengerti." Eriol berkata sembari menatap temannya dengan tajam. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selama kamu tahu apa yang kamu lakukan. Aku akan mendukungmu. Baik sebagai temanmu juga sebagai pengacaramu."

Syaoran menatap balik Eriol. Pandangan matanya tidak dapat dibaca. "Kalau Agatha menerima..."

Eriol meliriknya dengan ingin tahu.

"...Eriol...lakukan sebaik mungkin." lanjut Syaoran.

"Yaitu?"

"**Buat itu menjadi legal."**

Dan kemudian Eriol memasang kacamatanya kembali dan berdiri. **"Dengan senang hati." **Sebuah senyuman misterius terukir di wajahnya sebelum ia akhirnya pergi.

* * *

**Chapter Tiga: Agatha**

Ponsel Sakura bersenandung menandakan ada pesan yang diterima. Sayangnya, tas tangan yang memuat benda itu, berada di kursi tempat VIP. Suara ponsel tersebut ditelan oleh suara festival di sekitarnya.

"Sakura-chan! Sebelah sini! Sebelah sini!" Suara Tomoyo yang bersemangat mengisi telinga Sakura ketika gadis itu menuruni jalanan batu berwarna kelabu menuju beranda.

Pagi di Pulau Mariana benar-benar mempesona. Pantainya memancarkan cahaya biru muda ombak yang menyapu kerang laut di pasir. Bunga dandelion menghiasi pinggiran belukar; walaupun di luar musimnya namun tetap mekar dengan cantik. Mochachita menggantung di atas jalan aspal dari penyangga kayu. Batang ungunya merambat dengan eksotis sangat kontras bersama Laut Bermuda hijau dan bunga jingga dengan helaian berwarna cokelat kopi. Mereka terlihat seperti bintang kecil yang berapi-api jika dilihat dari atas di tiap lintasan jalan yang mengarah ke pusat resor. Hotel utamanya berdiri seperti ukiran yang luar biasa dari kota yang hilang di tengah-tengah hutan. Walaupun pembangunannya masih bisa dibilang baru, kualitas terpendamnya dapat membawa siapapun ke dalam hutan belantara; yang terlupakan.

Selain dari imej tersebut, kegembiraan semua orang tidak dapat disembunyikan. Mulai hari ini, The Marianas Ultimate Beach Resort akan mengadakan acara terbesarnya; The Fashion Escape. Acara ini adalah pertunjukan busana desainer-desainer dari seluruh penjuru dunia yang diadakan tiap tahun dan berkumpul di lokasi yang telah ditentukan untuk memamerkan karya mereka sesuai tema tahun itu. Dalam kesempatan ini, tema tersebut adalah "Surga Eksotis".

"Ini benar-benar suatu kehormatan, Sakura-chan!" seru Tomoyo ketika Sakura bergabung dengannya menuju pantai dimana acara utama diadakan. "Salah satu dari proyek **'sia-sia' **keluargamu terpilih untuk Fashion Escape tahun ini!"

Kata **'sia-sia' **berdenting dalam pikiran Sakura. Hal tersebut mengingatkannya pada hari dimana ia menyaksikan ayahnya berdebat dengan kakaknya, Touya.

_- Kilas Balik -_

"_Kamu ingin apa!" Touya tidak bisa menahan untuk bertanya dengan suara tinggi ketika ia mendengar apa yang diinginkan ayahnya._

"_Kamu mendengarku dengan jelas." Senyum tenang Fujitaka terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku pikir pulau itu punya potensi yang sangat besar."_

"_Pulau itu tempat penyimpanan sampah!"_

"_Oh ayolah, Touya. Dengan sedikit dibersihkan, pulau itu akan kembali menampakkan keindahan aslinya." kata Fujitaka dengan penuh harap._

"_Sedikit dibersihkan! Lihat," Touya mengambil foto besar pulau itu, "Apa kamu buta, Ayah? Apa usia tua telah mempengaruhi pemikiranmu?" Memang tempat dalam foto tersebut penuh dengan sampah, besi-besi tidak terpakai yang dibuang sembarangan._

_Fujitaka mengambil sebuah foto, mengamatinya dan memberikannya kembali ke putranya. "Kita ambil ini." Ia menunjuk ke bangunan besar di foto. "Bersihkan daerah ini secara menyeluruh." Ia menunjuk lagi ke area lain. "Dan daur ulang ini." Ia mengetukkan satu jari ke gambar benda yang ia tunjuk. "Keindahannya yang terpendam akan terlihat." Akhirnya ia menyimpulkan, senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya._

_Mulut Touya menganga. Di mata semua orang, pulau itu sudah tidak dapat tertolong. Tapi menurut ayahnya, pulau tersebut berkilau dengan keelokan yang seolah-olah menjerit untuk dibentangkan. Meskipun demikian, ia tahu bahwa sia-sia berdebat dengan ayahnya. Touya sedikit rileks tetapi wajahnya masih terlihat suram. Ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. "Oke. Baiklah. Seperti biasa aku akan membantu dan memikirkan sesuatu untuk merehabilitasi pulau 'eksotis'-mu ini."_

"_Aku tahu." kata Fujitaka dengan gembira._

_- Akhir Kilas Balik -_

"Kamu tahu, Tomoyo-chan... Aku pikir Ayah punya mata yang dapat melihat segalanya dari sisi lain dan mengeluarkan potensinya." Sakura memberitahu temannya ketika mereka mencapai pantai dengan pasir putih.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." jawab Tomoyo. "Kinomoto-tosan itu satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu yang berhasil merealisasikan ide mustahilnya." Ia meloncat sedikit jauh menuju keramaian dan berputar. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang mengikuti arah angin. "Lihat bagaimana jadinya!" Ia berkata dengan semangat; ia melambaikan kedua tangannya dan menunjuk semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Memang, sekali lagi ayahnya benar. Pulau ini adalah sebuah keberhasilan. Ia berusaha melihat semuanya dengan mata kritis tetapi nampaknya tidak dapat menemukan kekurangan apapun.

Ia dan Tomoyo telah mencapai area acara utama. Lingkungan sekitar benar-benar seperti dunia lain dengan kamera, _sound system_ dan cahaya menyatu dengan catwalk yang eksotis. Seluruh panggung, dimana pertunjukan busana diadakan, terletak di tengah pantai yang dangkal. Air yang jernih memperlihatkan karang-karang dihiasi cahaya dari pilar-pilar atas. Semuanya dibuat terlihat seperti kota terpendam yang dibawa kembali dalam hamparan cahaya matahari. Hal tersebut dilakukan dengan mahirnya sehingga tidak merusak habitat alami dasar laut. Mungkin hasil kerja Yukito-nya tersayang.

Seolah itu adalah isyarat, Yukito menemukan mereka dan melambaikan tangannya. "Bunga kecilku, sebelah sini!" Hati Sakura terasa hangat ketika ia melihat Yukito. Ia berjalan ke sampingnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menerima kecupan di kening.

"Kerjaanmu, bukan?" Sakura berkata dengan bangga pada pria itu dan tersenyum ketika melihat kakak laki-lakinya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Yukito tertawa dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sakura.

"Aku lihat kamu membawa si tupai." komentar Touya ketika Tomoyo datang dengan meloncat-loncat ke arah mereka.

"Aku dengar itu, Kinomoto Touya!" kata Tomoyo dengan marah dan meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. "Siapa yang kamu panggil dengan tupai!"

Sakura dan Yukito tertawa. Tomoyo selalu mendapat sindiran dari Touya karena suaranya yang manis. Sebenarnya ia tidak terdengar seperti tupai. Touya hanya suka membesar-besarkan hal itu.

"Kamu." jawab Touya dengan santai sambil menyesap sampanye yang dipegangnya.

"Kamu... kamu..." Tomoyo mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalasnya, "...gelondong kayu tua!"

"Well, aku bertaruh kamu menyukaiku kalau begitu." Touya masih tenang dan santai meskipun Tomoyo terlihat marah dan ia memandang ke panggung yang jauh. "Tupai suka pohon...dan pohon itu kayu."

Mulut Tomoyo menganga. Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak terlalu banyak tertawa, sama dengan Yukito. Touya masih menyesap minuman dengan tenang, matanya dialihkan ke tempat lain selain Tomoyo.

Tomoyo memandangnya marah tapi ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak begitu ahli dalam masalah seperti ini. Jadi, ia berjalan ke samping Touya, berhenti dan melototinya. Ketika pria itu masih tidak menatapnya, ia mengangkat sepatu hak lancipnya dan mengentakkannya ke kaki pria tersebut.

"Eeow!" seru Touya.

"Meskipun kamu kakak sahabatku, bukan berarti aku gak bisa melukaimu!" Dengan pandangan membunuh, Tomoyo pergi dengan cepat.

Sakura dan Yukito akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka ketika Tomoyo pergi bergabung dengan tamu lain.

"Dasar bocah." kata Touya, memberikan gelas sampanyenya kepada pelayan. Ia berdiri diam sebentar; tidak bergerak, kemudian akhirnya ia berkata. "Aku harus memikirkan pembalasan dendam." Dan dengan begitu, ia pergi mengejar si gadis berambut hitam.

Yukito menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kadang Touya benar-benar membuatku kagum."

"Kamu juga membuatku kagum." kata Sakura, menatap pria itu.

_Sudah berapa lama? _Pikir Sakura. Ia hanya berusia enam belas ketika pertama kali bertemu Yukito. Dia teman sekolah dan sahabat kakaknya. Walaupun mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda, mereka tetap berhubungan melalui kelas-kelas khusus yang mereka ambil. Dulu, Sakura terpesona oleh Yukito yang ramah dan baik hati. Pria itu langsung diterima di rumah Kinomoto dan seiring waktu berjalan menjadi teman dekat keluarga. Semakin ia tumbuh dewasa, diam-diam Sakura mengagumi insinyur muda itu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir hal tersebut dapat berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

Sampai...

_- Kilas Balik -_

"_Ini pesta yang menyenangkan." kata Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri sembari berjalan menuju ke meja makan._

_Ini adalah hari pembukaan salah satu projek yang dikerjakan Kinomoto Developers Corp. Sebuah hotel mewah di tengah kota. Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya ketika tiba-tiba..._

"_Mati kau! Ahli waris Kinomoto!" Seorang pria bersenjatakan pisau berteriak entah dari mana dan menerjang ke arah Sakura._

_Sakura terkejut dengan kemunculan pria itu sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak dengan cepat ketika pisau tersebut menusuknya. Sakura berteriak dan menutup matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, ia melihat pisau itu menusuk sesuatu. Tetapi bukan dirinya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menemukan dirinya di pelukan Yukito. Sepertinya Yukito menariknya tepat waktu, dan, menyelamatkannya dari luka fatal. Tapi sebagai gantinya, lengan kiri Yukito tertusuk pisau._

"_Sakura! Kamu baik-baik saja!" Ayahnya segera berlari ke arahnya. Touya menangkap si pelaku ketika pria itu kabur tetapi usahanya sia-sia._

_Di tengah kepanikan, Sakura hanya menyadari satu hal. Yukito memeluknya dengan erat._

"_Sakura, apa dia melukaimu?" Yukito bertanya dengan khawatir._

_- Dari lengannya, darah menetes ke lantai -_

"_Kamu baik-baik saja! Katakan sesuatu?" lanjut Yukito, sepenuhnya tidak sadar dirinya terluka parah._

_- drip -_

"_Sakura!"_

_- drip -_

"_Bunga kecilku..."_

_- drip -_

"_Kamu menciumku." Akhirnya Sakura berkata. Yukito tanpa sadar menghujaninya dengan kecupan kecil._

_-drip-_

_Yukito terdiam. Dia terkejut melihat reaksinya sendiri. Kemudian, akhirnya dia berkata. "Ya, itu benar." Yukito memeluknya lebih erat. "Ya, itu benar."_

_- Akhir Kilas Balik -_

Setelah itu, sisanya berjalan begitu saja. Ia berumur delapan belas ketika kejadian itu terjadi dan mereka telah bersama selama empat tahun sekarang. Si penyerang malam itu tidak pernah mengatakan siapa tuannya. Dia tetap tutup mulut meskipun polisi telah menggunakan cara **'apapun'**. Dia sangat setia kepada tuannya; siapapun itu. Pisau yang digunakannya waktu itu menghilang secara misterius. Walaupun, Touya menyatakan dia melihat lambang yang terukir di pisau itu sebelum benda itu menghilang dari pandangan semua orang. Sebuah lambang matahari dengan bintang-bintang di sekelilingnya terukir di gagang pisau itu.

Itu adalah lambang keluarga Li.

Ayahnya murka; sangat sangat murka. Selama beberapa generasi, keluarga Li dan keluarga Kinomoto saling bermusuhan. Tidak heran jika mereka saling menyerang seperti itu. Satu-satunya masalah adalah kedua keluarga itu cukup cerdik untuk tidak tertangkap.

_- Kilas Balik -_

"_Kamu menyuruh orangmu untuk membunuh putriku!" Fujitaka yang biasanya tenang mengkonfrontasi Li Yelan. Yelan berada di konferensi ketika ayahnya menerobos masuk bersama Touya. Yukito sedang berada di rumah sakit pada waktu itu._

"_Apa maksudmu, Kinomoto." kata Yelan tanpa merasa terintimidasi. Kilat cahaya dari kamera para reporter menyerang mereka. Kejadian tersebut memang cerita yang sangat bagus untuk media; dua keluarga yang paling berkuasa saling berhadapan._

"_Tadi malam, putriku hampir terbunuh. Dan pisau yang penyerang gunakan terdapat lambang keluargamu terukir di gagangnya!" Fujitaka berkata dengan nada menuduh pada Yelan. Hal ini menyebabkan bisikan-bisikan terdengar di sekeliling mereka._

"_Berani-beraninya kamu menuduh keluargaku melakukan pembunuhan!" balas Yelan. "Aku tidak percaya itu. Jika yang kamu katakan itu benar," Wanita itu berkata dengan licik. "...mana senjata yang kamu katakan barusan?" Yelan menatap Fujitaka dengan pandangan menantang._

"_Pisau itu menghilang di tengah-tengah keributan tadi malam." Fujitaka dengan lemah menyatakan. "Jika aku mengenalmu, aku yakin kamu memastikan pisau itu tidak akan pernah ditemukan."_

_Yelan mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Jadi, tuduhanmu tidak didukung bukti apapun. Kecuali kamu bisa menunjukkan senjata itu dan mengaitkannya dengan keluargaku, kamu tidak bisa menyalahkanku atau mencemarkan nama baik kami." Lalu Yelan berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Seringai melekat di wajahnya ketika wanita itu memandang sekilas. "Sampaikan salamku untuk putrimu yang manis, Kinomoto. Berdoalah...agar putrimu selalu berhati-hati."_

_Touya baru akan mengejar wanita itu ketika Fujitaka menghentikannya dan menggelengkan kepala. Dilihat dari sudut manapun. Yelan memang benar. Mereka tidak memiliki bukti kuat yang dapat mengaitkannya dengan insiden tersebut._

_- Akhir Kilas Balik -_

"Aku yakin itu, bunga kecil." kata Yukito mendekat ke Sakura. Keramaian di sekitar mereka serasa menghilang ketika Sakura menutup kedua matanya.

Beberapa inci **sebelum **bibir Yukito menyentuh Sakura...

"Nona," Sebuah suara menyeramkan terdengar.

Pasangan itu memisahkan diri; kaget. Mata Yukito terbelalak saat ia melihat si pendatang.

"Ge—" Sakura tergagap. Pipinya memanas karena malu. "—George!" akhirnya ia bisa berbicara.

"Ya, nona. Inih zaya." kata George dengan aura seramnya.

"Apa yang kamu pakai itu!" seru Yukito.

George muncul entah darimana. Sekarang ia berdiri di antara mereka. Wajahnya putih dan pucat seperti biasa. Rambutnya yang mulai beruban terjebak di satu sisi. Tubuhnya hanya terdiri dari kulit dan tulang. Hal itu membuat banyak orang bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Fujitaka akhirnya memperkerjakan pelayan seperti itu untuk Sakura.

"Afakhah Andha thidak zukha?" kata George dengan nada datar. "Zaya fikir inih membhuwat khulit zaya lhebih cherrah." Ia menepuk wajahnya dengan dua tepukan menggunakan satu tangan. Lalu, pria itu melanjutkan. "Kinomoto-zama berzikeraz zaya memakhay inih unthuk memeriahkhan suazana achara."

_- Bayangan Fujitaka tersenyum cerah sambil menyerahkan berbagai barang ke George yang tidak terlihat gembira. -_

George mengenakan pakaian pelayannya; jas dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih di baliknya dengan sarung tangan yang sesuai. Tapi sebagai tambahannya, ia memakai topi besar yang terbuat dari kulit pisang dan buah pisang sungguhan terjuntai di sekitar wajahnya. Di pinggangnya ada rok jerami yang panjangnya sampai dua inci di bawah lutut. Rok itu juga punya buah-buahan yang menggantung di sekelilingnya; jeruk, apel, mangga...

Yukito mendekat ke Sakura, dan bertanya pelan. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Wajah Sakura tanpa ekspresi ketika menjawab. "Dia bilang dia pikir benda-benda itu membuat kulitnya lebih cerah dan ayah bersikeras meminta George memakainya untuk memeriahkan suasana."

Yukito hanya dapat mengatakan, "Oh."

Sakura sedikit pulih dan sekali lagi memberikan senyum ke pelayan setianya. "Cepat sekali, George. Kamu bisa terbang kemari dari mansion."

"Ya, nona. Zethelahnya...helikhofther dhatank, beghitu Andha dhan Miz Daidohzji...berangkhat."

"Jadi, barang-barang kami sudah sampai?"

"Ya, nona."

"Syukurlah." kata Sakura; tersenyum.

"Dhan nona."

"Ya, George?" Dari kejauhan terlihat acara akan segera dimulai. Mereka memanggil para tamu untuk duduk.

"Zaya menchari Andha, unthuk melhihat afa adha zezuatu yang Andha inginkhan, kethika zaya melhihat taz Andha dhi mejha VIP dhalam keadhaan terbukha...djadi...zaya khawathir dhan mengecheknya. Zemuanya mazih adha, taphi zaya melihat telefon Andha." Dan George menunjukkan ponsel yang ia bawa ke Sakura. Ponsel itu sedikit miring karena pria tua itu memegangnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. "...Andha phunyah...zatu pezan, nona."

"Hoe!" kata Sakura, pandangan tertuju ke cahaya hijau yang berkedap-kedip di ponselnya menandakan satu pesan masuk.

Yukito terlihat penasaran dan George segera berkata, "...biza zadja dari ayah Andha. Behliaw menchari Andha tadhi."

"Oh! Oke kalau begitu." Sakura meraih ponsel dari pelayannya.

Di kursi dekat pantai, Tomoyo melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Kita harus segera duduk, bunga kecil." kata Yukito. Dia terlihat sudah pulih dari kedatangan George yang menyeramkan.

Sakura membuka ponselnya sebelum menjawab, "...Ummm kamu duluan saja, Yukito. Aku segera menyusul. Ada beberapa instruksi yang ingin kubicarakan dengan George." Ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Well, oke. Aku menunggumu disana." Yukito berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka. "Sampai nanti, George." Dia berkata sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Andha, djuga." George menjawab dengan nada datar.

Sakura menunggu sampai semua orang duduk sebelum ia berbicara dengan pelayannya. Ia memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar mereka.

"Nice save, George." Ia berkata pelan sembari menunduk melihat pesan di layar ponsel.

"Yang manah?"

Sakura tersipu malu. "George!"

George mengangkat satu tangan, "Maafkhan zaya, nona."

"Dan tadi bahkan bukan **'save'**!"

"Terzerah Andha, nona."

Maih tersipu, Sakura menekan tombol **'lihat pesan'** di handphone-nya.

_**'Pengirim: Damaski-is**_

_**Pesan:**_

_**Melemparku ke dinding? Yeah right...langsung ke pokok utama, ada sesuatu yang kubicarakan denganmu. Ini tidak menyangkut persaingan kita, dan aku pikir, akan menentukan MASA DEPAN KITA di InterVEST. Sangat penting bagimu untuk segera membaca pesan pribadiku. A-S-A-P."**_

"Masa depan kita di InterVEST?" kata Sakura dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Hmmm?" George memulai. Dia mengintip di belakang bahu Sakura ketika ia membaca pesan itu. "Mazter tidhak melhamarr pernikhahan zekarank, khan?"

"Wai!" kata Sakura, terkejut.

"Kufikir zudah zaatnya." George mengangguk.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan!" seru Sakura, wajahnya bahkan lebih merah dibanding ketika George menyelanya dan Yukito.

George mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku baru saja mengenal pria ini! Oke...biar aku ulang..." Sakura berdeham. "Aku bahkan gak kenal pria ini sama sekali. Dia mungkin sudah tua. Lebih tua dari ayahku." Ia membela diri.

"Thapi Andha tidhak berharaf dhia zeumuran Andha?"

"George! Aku gak percaya kamu mengerjaiku!" Sakura cemberut. "Aku...**punya** pacar. Dan dia Yukito. Dia segalanya yang aku impikan. Dan kenapa kamu selalu memanggil **dia** "Master"? Dia bukan majikanmu. Lagipula, aku gak percaya kamu menyelaku dan Yukito, hanya karena aku mendapat pesan dari **dia**." Sakura mendengus.

"Zebagay pembehlaan, nona. Zaya akhan mendjelazkhan."

Pertunjukkan di bawah tidak digubris oleh dua orang yang sedang berbicara di belakang.

"Ferthama," George melanjutkan. "Zaya memangghilnya "mazter" ithu zezuatu yang zaya zuka lakukhan. Kharena namah 'Damaski-is adhalah namah zalah zatu fenguaza vamfir terkhuat di bhuku yank zaya bacha."

Sakura tiba-tiba penasaran. "Benarkah?" _Apakah itu berarti Damaski-is juga suka membaca seperti George? _Selama ini, tidak pernah ia berusaha menebak seperti apa rival InterVEST-nya di dunia nyata.

"Kheduwah," George menyela pikirannya. "Bagaymanah djika... Yohkito-zan mengadjak Andha makhan malam dhan dhi zaat yang zama Damaski-is membuhwat kekhachauan dhan mengadjak Andha bertarruh sahham. Yank manah yank Andha filih?"

"Itu gak adil!"

"Aah...thidak adhil, taphi ithu faktha. Afa yank akhan Andha lakukhan, nona?" George menanyakannya langsung.

Sakura terkejut bagaimana sulitnya ia menjawab pertanyaan George. Makan malam dengan Yukito atau taruhan saham dengan Damaski-is?

Setelah beberapa saat, George berkata lagi. "Lihhat afa makzud zaya, nona?"

Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya. "Ini gila, George. Aku gak membahas hal ini denganmu."

"Terzerah Andha, nona." George kembali menegakkan postur pelayannya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Bagaimanapun juga. Aku berterima kasih atas kesetiaanmu."

"Zama-zama, nona."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan diomeli Tomoyo habis-habisan kalau aku melewatkan seluruh acara." Sakura berjalan ke arah pantai.

"Bhaiklah, nona."

"Dan George..."

"Ya nona."

"Lepaskan kostum itu. Aku pikir itu benar-benar mempengaruhi mood-mu."

George menepuk pelan wajahnya. "Membhuwat khulit zaya lhebih cherrah."

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas ketika ia menjauh dari pelayan tersebut. Musik, cahaya, dan orang-orang kembali terlihat di matanya. Ketika ia duduk di sebelah Tomoyo, jantungnya masih terasa sesak. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan George. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakini.

**Ia takut hari itu datang ketika ia harus menjawabnya.**

* * *

A/N:

Saran, kritik atau sekedar salam tetap diterima dan ditunggu~

George, sial kamu, George.. Capek lah nerjemahin bagiannya George.. Pusing baca Inggrisnya, bingung nerjemahinnya, sampe sakit kepala ngetikin logat kumur-kumurnya *mijet jidat*

Tapi gimanapun juga.. Have a nice read~


	5. Seperti Bintang

_**'SkyLark'**_

oleh Majah

diterjemahkan oleh Ilie

**Link ke versi original: (ganti # dengan titik)**

www#fanfiction#net/s/2126570/5/Incorporated

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki CCS, dan Majah yang memiliki cerita dan segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan CCS dalam cerita ini. Semua tempat, peristiwa sejarah dan hal-hal lain yang disebutkan, dimana Anda mungkin tidak tahu IRL, adalah hasil imajinasi Majah. Segala kemiripan dengan dunia nyata hanyalah kebetulan semata.

So, have a nice read~

* * *

**Dari Chapter Sebelumnya:**

Sakura terkejut bagaimana sulitnya ia menjawab pertanyaan George. Makan malam dengan Yukito atau taruhan saham dengan Damaski-is?

Setelah beberapa saat, George berkata lagi. "Lihhat afa makzud zaya, nona?"

Sakura tersentak dari pikirannya. "Ini gila, George. Aku gak membahas hal ini denganmu."

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas ketika ia menjauh dari pelayan tersebut. Musik, cahaya, dan orang-orang kembali terlihat di matanya. Ketika ia duduk di sebelah Tomoyo, jantungnya masih terasa sesak. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan George. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakini.

Ia takut hari itu datang ketika ia harus menjawabnya.

* * *

**Chapter Empat: Seperti Bintang**

Matahari sudah tenggelam ketika pemuda itu tiba di taman. Cahaya matahari menyebar hingga di bawah naungan pohon, menciptakan kehangatan di taman bermain terdekat, dan anak-anak kecil pun mulai pulang ke rumah untuk makan malam. Ia berjalan menuju pohon yang paling besar. Wajahnya nyaris tidak terlihat seiring cahaya yang semakin memudar. Tidak jauh darinya, sesosok pria tua duduk di kursi kayu. Punggungnya membelakangi si pendatang. Pemuda itu berhenti dan bersandar pada pohon. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku saat ia dengan santainya berbicara.

"Apa boleh Anda berada di luar?" Pemuda itu bertanya. "Saya dengar Anda mendapat serangan lagi."

Pria tua terlihat sedikit senang mendengar suaranya. "Mmm...tapi itu tidak mengejutkan untuk orang seusiaku..." Pria tua itu memulai sambil mengelus kepala anjing hitamnya. "...Aku tidak menyangka mendapat kunjungan darimu."

"Saya juga tidak menyangka akan melapor secepat ini." Pemuda itu berkata, menyesuaikan posisi sembari melihat daun-daun yang berguguran di atasnya. Kacamatanya memantulkan cahaya matahari.

"Menarik sekali." Sang pria tua menjawab dan menoleh ke arah pemuda di belakangnya. Rambut putihnya semakin terlihat jelas ketika bayangan matahari bergeser mempersiapkan datangnya malam. "Beritahu aku, nak..." Pria tua itu melanjutkan. Terdengar kegembiraan di suaranya, "...kabar apa yang kamu bawa sampai-sampai tidak bisa menunggu hari esok?"

Sang pemuda menundukkan kepala dan mengamati rumput di bawah kakinya. Ia menunggu sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Dia menyambar umpan," jawab si pemuda.

"Benarkah?" kata si pria tua. Postur tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan sikap tetapi suaranya tiba-tiba berubah tajam.

"Dia bahkan sudah membuat rencana...di tahap awal ini."

"Begitukah?" Seringai mulai menyebar di pipi pucat sang pria tua.

"Ya, dan dia menyebutnya 'SkyLark'."

"SkyLark?" Sang pria tua berhenti mengelus kepala anjingnya.

"Saya akan memberi Anda salinannya. Saya letakkan di meja Anda. Silakan dibaca ketika Anda merasa lebih baik."

"Oh tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik, nak." Sang pria tua berkata dengan senang.

Sang pemuda menyeringai, "Tidak, Anda berbohong. Karena jika Anda benar-benar sehat, Anda akan membuat lelucon atau mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal."

Sang pria tua menundukkan kepala, menunjukkan bagaimana kesehatannya menurun semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Sang pemuda mengamatinya dengan khawatir sementara bahu mentornya terkulai lemas. "Anda tahu..." Ia melepas kacamatanya, "...seharusnya Anda tidak memaksakan diri." Ia mulai membersihkannya dengan selembar kain. "Berhentilah bersikap keras kepala dan patuhi petunjuk dokter."

Sang pria tua tertawa kecil. Saat itu, matahari benar-benar sudah menghilang. Lampu taman mulai menyala satu per satu. Jalanan di taman sekarang memberikan suasana dingin seakan menyambut malam.

"Jangan khawatir, nak." Suaranya parau saat ia berusaha menahan batuk. "Aku tidak akan mati. Belum. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan menyempurnakannya." kata pria tua itu, sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan di langit. "Seperti bintang yang aku lihat tiap malam. Sebagaimana mereka muncul...satu per satu..." Ia berkata teguh; mengacungkan satu jari kurusnya, "...selangkah demi selangkah...akan kulakukan. Semenjak saudara laki-lakiku memberitahuku kebenarannya...tepat sebelum dia meninggal."

Sang pemuda hanya bisa menatap pria tua itu. Ia mengagumi dedikasi dan rasa tanggung jawabnya. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia tahu ketika tiba waktunya...ia...dirinya sendiri...akan ditinggalkan dengan lubang besar di hatinya saat pria tua itu pergi.

"Terserah Anda." Akhirnya ia berkata. Terlepas dari segalanya, ia tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan dalam kata-kata. Ia mengenakan kacamatanya kembali dan pergi dengan wajah santai yang sama. Ia hampir berbelok menuju arah keluar taman ketika sang pria tua memanggilnya.

"Anak muda!"

Pemuda itu menatap balik pria tua itu.

"Semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik." Pria tua itu meyakinkan.

Pemuda itu memberinya senyuman lemah tapi tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus berjalan melewati pintu besi taman.

* * *

A/N:

Review, kritik, saran, atau sekedar salam ditunggu~ :)

Uwooo.. Chapter super pendek! Cepet banget lah saya nerjemahin yang ini, tapi chapter selanjutnya lumayan panjang, makanya lama, ditambah alasan-alasan lain *uhukbanyakbacaanuhuk*

Tapi chapter selanjutnya sudah mau selesai, yay! Berkat dengerin 'βίος' soundtracknya Guilty Crown (ada yang udah nonton?) yang keren gila! Tentu saja review-review yang masuk juga bikin semangat! Thanks a lot, guys :*

Besok bakal saya apdet lanjutannya (tinggal 3 halaman lagi..) ;)

Have a nice day, everyone!


	6. The Ultimate Patch

_**'SkyLark'**_

oleh Majah

diterjemahkan oleh Ilie

**Link ke versi original: (ganti # dengan titik)**

www#fanfiction#net/s/2126570/6/Incorporated

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki CCS, dan Majah yang memiliki cerita dan segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan CCS dalam cerita ini. Semua tempat, peristiwa sejarah dan hal-hal lain yang disebutkan, dimana Anda mungkin tidak tahu IRL, adalah hasil imajinasi Majah. Segala kemiripan dengan dunia nyata hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Have a nice read~

* * *

**Dari Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Jangan khawatir, nak." Suaranya parau saat ia berusaha menahan batuk. "Aku tidak akan mati. Belum. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan menyempurnakannya." kata pria tua itu, sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan di langit. "Seperti bintang yang aku lihat tiap malam. Sebagaimana mereka muncul...satu per satu..." Ia berkata teguh; mengacungkan satu jari kurusnya, "...selangkah demi selangkah...akan kulakukan. Semenjak saudara laki-lakiku memberitahuku kebenarannya...tepat sebelum dia meninggal."

Sang pemuda hanya bisa menatap pria tua itu. Ia mengagumi dedikasi dan rasa tanggung jawabnya. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia tahu ketika tiba waktunya...ia...dirinya sendiri...akan ditinggalkan dengan lubang besar di hatinya saat pria tua itu pergi.

"Terserah Anda." Akhirnya ia berkata. Terlepas dari segalanya, ia tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan dalam kata-kata. Ia mengenakan kacamatanya kembali dan pergi dengan wajah santai yang sama. Ia hampir berbelok menuju arah keluar taman ketika sang pria tua memanggilnya.

* * *

**Chapter Lima: The Ultimate Patch**

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur hotel. Saat itu hampir tengah malam dan ia sangat lelah. Peragaan busana memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang ia bayangkan. Masih ada pesta lanjutan di salah satu aula hotel, tapi Sakura tidak sanggup berdansa, makan, maupun bersosialisasi lagi. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah tidur. Masih mengenakan gaun satin, Sakura menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Telentang, ia bersyukur dengan ruang kedap suara itu. Selain aula hotel, seluruh pulau masih penuh energi. Pesta-pesta di berbagai sudut pulau masih berlangsung.

"Mereka mungkin masih lanjut sampai pagi," bisik Sakura, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam ke kelembutan kasurnya yang mengundang.

Kamar hotel yang diberikan untuknya tidak sebesar kamarnya di Mansion Kinomoto. Tapi hal yang menarik dari kamar hotel ini bukan dari ukuran tetapi aura eksotisnya. Khayalan bersinar terang di bawah naungan malam sementara dinding aztec ditumbuhi tanaman anggur merambat menjadi ciri khas kamar ini. Tempat tidurnya didukung oleh empat tiang yang dihiasi bunga anggrek dan karnelia. Kipas di langit kamar berputar seakan menyanyikan lagu nina bobo dan menyebarkan bau wangi. Di sisi kamar, terdapat dua pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca. Pintu ini mengarah ke balkon menghadap pantai pasir putih dan laut biru.

Biasanya, Sakura membiarkan pintu balkon terbuka agar udara tropis masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi sayangnya, suara-suara di bawah terlalu berisik sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menutupnya dan menyalakan AC. Ia lega, kamar itu tetap hening dan tenang walaupun pesta di lantai bawah masih berlangsung. Sekarang ia bisa tidur. George telah mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dan membereskan hingga detil terkecil sehingga tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Sakura mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan setianya di pagi hari. George bahkan membawakan laptop, tahu bahwa ia selalu menggunakannya.

_Laptop-nya_. Mata Sakura terbuka.

_**'...sangat penting bagimu untuk segera membuka pesan pribadiku. A-S-A-P.'**_

Bunyi SMS Damaski-is terdengar di kepalanya. Sakura menoleh untuk melihat mesin yang diletakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidur.

_**'...sangat penting...'**_

Ia mengerang. Damaski-is selalu membuatnya begadang semalaman. Ada turnamen di InterVEST dan Damaski-is, seperti biasa, membuatnya kesulitan.

_Tidak_. Ia berpikir dan menutup matanya lagi. _Cukup sudah. Aku butuh tidur. Biarkan dia. Itu masalah dia._

_**'...Langsung ke pokok utama,...'**_

Sakura mengerutkan kening meskipun matanya tertutup.

_**'...Ini tidak menyangkut persaingan kita...'**_

Sakura memutar tubuhnya, telungkup dan mengubur kepalanya di bawah bantal.

_**'...akan menentukan MASA DEPAN KITA di InterVEST...'**_

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Ia menggumam di balik selimut, matanya masih tertutup. "Lebih baik aku memikirkan Yukito." Ia mati-matian berusaha memikirkan momen spesial dengan Yukito hari itu. Sayangnya, wajah pucat George terus bermunculan dengan topi pisangnya. Akhirnya Sakura malah memeluk selimutnya lebih erat.

_**'...membaca pesan pribadiku...'**_

Ia membuka sebelah mata perlahan dan melirik laptop kecil yang terlihat mengundang di atas meja. Waktu terasa berjalan lamban saat ia berbaring tidak bergerak. Jam antik di dinding berdentang, menandakan sudah jam 00.15.

- tik -

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka sekarang dan menatap tajam mesin tersebut.

- tik -

- tik -

- tik -

"Wai!" Akhirnya Sakura berkata, keluar dari selimutnya. "Aku gak tahan lagi." Ia berseru sambil meraih laptop dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menyalakan lampu. Malah, ia buru-buru membuka laptop-nya.

"Aku berpendirian lemah," kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sementara menunggu program berjalan.

* * *

Syaoran duduk di kursi kayu dekat kolam renang dengan mata tertutup. Satu tangan menggantung di sampingnya menggenggam ponsel. Ia lupa waktu, berdebat apakah perlu mengirim pesan lain ke Agatha. Ia mengirim pesan terakhir tadi pagi. Sekarang sudah tengah malam dan ia belum mendapat balasan. Biasanya, Agatha langsung menjawab. Tapi kali ini dia tidak langsung menjawab. Syaoran bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah membaca pesan pribadinya dan mungkin berpikir ia gila dan memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya.

"Itu gak mungkin." Syaoran berkata pada dirinya sendiri dan membuka matanya, "Bukan sifatnya." Ia terus memandang langit di atasnya.

Bintang-bintang menyebar seperti pecahan gelas di langit malam. Udara dingin berhembus lembut, gemerisik pelan terdengar. Syaoran berada di unit kondominiumnya. Seratus lantai di atas permukaan tanah, penthouse-nya termasuk salah satu gedung tertinggi di kota. Dan ia, Li Syaoran, mendapat hak istimewa untuk memilikinya. Unit tersebut sangat luas dan memiliki kolam renang di atap yang sekarang berkilauan di bawah sinar bulan.

Rambutnya masih basah sehabis berenang tadi. Ia tidak bisa tidur jadi ia memutuskan untuk berenang di kolam. Setelah itu, ia berganti pakaian dan pergi tidur tapi rasa kantuk tetap belum menerpanya. Antisipasi membunuhnya saat ia memikirkan apa jawaban Agatha. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan bersantai di balkonnya menghabiskan waktu. Dalam hati ia tahu ia terlalu sabar menunggu. Tapi harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengirim pesan lain. Itu akan membuatnya terlihat terlalu bergantung padanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan rival InterVEST-nya berpikir seperti itu.

_...rival InterVEST..._

Syaoran menoleh ke arah pintu kaca penthouse-nya. Di dalam, satu-satunya cahaya dari layar komputernya terlihat. Sisa unit itu gelap dan formal...seperti dirinya.

Banyak orang menyebutnya seperti itu. Di mata mereka, ia tidak lebih dari pebisnis brutal yang akan menghancurkan hidup siapapun begitu mereka online. Sangat sedikit orang yang akan menentang Damaski-is di InterVEST.

_...sangat sedikit..._

Syaoran menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang langit malam sekali lagi. Ia pemain veteran. Bertahun-tahun ia membangun reputasi dan pendapatannya. Ia tidak peduli apa kata orang asal ia mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Segalanya berjalan mudah...sampai suatu hari...satu pemain rogue muncul. Karakter yang sangat agresif bernama Agatha. Entah dia terlalu berani atau terlalu bodoh untuk menantang pemain veteran seperti dirinya. Meskipun demikian, ia kagum melihat bagaimana Agatha membangun jaringan, aset dan statusnya dalam beberapa bulan. Beberapa minggu malah. Kebanyakan pemula biasanya mengamati sekitar atau menyelesaikan quest awal. Tapi Agatha...dia langsung terjun ke tempat-tempat yang seharusnya tidak dimasuki pemula. Tampaknya keberuntungan berada di pihaknya karena Agatha selalu berhasil keluar hidup-hidup dari misi yang berbahaya. Karena itu, dia mendapat EXP (_Experience Points_) dalam jumlah yang banyak pula.

Syaoran mengencangkan genggaman ke ponselnya dan hampir membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Sial. Apa yang membuatnya begitu lama." Syaoran bergumam pelan.

* * *

Sakura menatap laptop-nya. Ia akhirnya masuk ke InterVEST...dalam _invisible mode_. George juga online karena pria tua itu juga asistennya yang membantu mengurus hal-hal yang ia lakukan di InterVEST. Walaupun ia bukan full player, aset besarnya sulit ia kelola sendiri. Oleh karena itu, ia membujuk George untuk bermain juga. Entah kenapa ia merasa lebih baik membuat status online-nya tersembunyi dari pria tua itu. Mengingat percakapan mereka tadi pagi, ia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan George jika pria itu melihatnya online meskipun dalam keadaan lelah, ia menyempatkan dirinya online hanya untuk membaca pesan Damaski-is. Jujur saja, ia merasa bersalah, diam-diam menyelinap seperti ini. Entah terhadap George maupun Yukito.

_Yukito_. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu marah jika mengetahui kalau ia berbicara dengan pria lain. Lalu, ia menggelengkan kepala seakan ingin menghapus pemikiran itu.

"Bukan berarti aku selingkuh," kata Sakura dengan suara keras. "Ini cuma online. Ini hanya permainan." Ia meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat kotak pesannya muncul.

_**'Anda mempunyai 10 pesan baru di kotak masuk.'**_

Sakura membuka kotak masuknya. Sebagian besar pesan mengenai penawaran dan aset. Ia mengabaikannya dan menemukan pesan yang ia cari.

_**'Subjek: InterVEST semakin ambisius, seharusnya kita juga.**_

_**Pengirim: Damaski-is'**_

Sakura mengklik link itu dan menunggu pesan tersebut tampil di layar.

_**'Ms. Agatha,**_

_**Aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku ingin berbagi informasi yang baru aku temukan. Hal ini ada hubungannya dengan patch InterVEST terbaru yang direncanakan admin sejak lama. Aku mendapat informasi langsung tentang hal tersebut dan ingin membaginya denganmu. Kamu mungkin berpikir kenapa aku memberi tahu ini sekarang. Aku dari semua orang. Tapi menyadari potensi besar patch ini, aku pikir lebih baik KITA melihatnya. Disini aku bicara sebagai pebisnis... dan ini adalah transaksi lain. Aku tahu kamu tidak begitu senang melakukan bisnis denganku, tapi mengingat isu heboh ini... aku tidak buta melihat siapa yang dapat bekerja sama denganku dalam hal ini, karena baik kamu dan aku sama-sama telah membangun kerajaan masing-masing di InterVEST.**_

_**Masalah ini terlalu penting untuk didiskusikan melalui pesan pribadi. Aku meminta kamu dan aku untuk berbicara dalam **_**private chat****_ di Ilgoin, bagian selatan Mandana. Kita bisa berbicara di kolam yang terpencil di ujung padang rumput. Aku pikir tidak akan ada orang-orang yang berkeliaran. Balas pesanku dan aku akan di sana dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit._**

_**Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini... jadi aku mengambil resiko menemuimu di lingkungan terbuka... tanpa senjata.**_

_**Hormat,**_

_**Helroi Damaski-is**_

_**P.S. Jangan coba-coba bawa obormu. Aku datang dengan maksud damai.'**_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyum membaca komentar tentang obornya. Obor itu adalah benda yang akhirnya ia gunakan melawan Damaski-is ketika ia salah memperhitungkan amunisi senjata aslinya. Yah, benda itu bisa membakar sesuatu jadi kenapa tidak memakainya sebagai senjata? Itu tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa, tapi meskipun begitu karakternya berhasil selamat dalam pertarungan melawan Damaski-is karena menggunakannya.

Sekali lagi Sakura menatap layar dan membaca ulang pesan itu dari awal sampai akhir. Patch baru InterVEST? Apa itu sungguhan? Selama ini hal itu hanya rumor kalau para developer dan admin merencanakan hal yang besar dengan InterVEST. Satu lagi hal baru bagi game online. Tapi ia juga dengar hal tersebut terlalu ambisius. Untuk detilnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Tapi sekarang, Damaski-is ingin memberi tahunya.

"Apa ada patch semacam itu? Atau dia hanya membual?" Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri. Bisa jadi itu jebakan. Sakura mendapati dirinya menimbang-nimbang tindakan yang akan dilakukan. Sekali lagi, Damaski-is membuatnya kesulitan. Entah dengan maksud damai atau tidak. Sakura menghela napas dan berbaring di kasur, matanya masih tertuju pada layar.

"Kedengarannya menarik... lebih baik iya... atau tidak?"

Sakura menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk. Apakah ia akan mengambil resiko? Logika berkata bahwa tidak bijak bertemu secara pribadi dengan Damaski-is. Tapi di suatu tempat dalam dirinya, ia merasa bersemangat dan penasaran. KALAU patch itu benar-benar ada, apa isinya? Apakah sebesar yang dikatakan rumor? Dan kenapa Damaski-is rela melakukan transaksi dengannya? Apakah hal itu sebanding? Jarang bagi full player seperti Damaski-is mendatangi rogue macam dirinya. Pertukaran kecil itu biasa tapi transaksi itu hal lain.

Ada tiga macam pemain di InterVEST; _full player_, _half player_ dan _rogue_. _Full player_ adalah orang-orang yang bermain di InterVEST yang dapat melakukan transaksi di dalamnya dan hasilnya akan menjadi sah di dunia nyata. Identitas mereka bisa atau tidak diketahui orang lain tapi untuk menjadi full player mereka harus mendaftar secara resmi di InterVEST menggunakan nama asli. Hanya admin yang memiliki informasi ini dan hal ini bersifat rahasia. Mereka mendapat akun bank di dunia nyata yang terhubung dalam InterVEST. Berarti mereka bisa mentransfer uang dari dalam game ke akun bank dunia nyata. Bisa seperti itu atau mereka bisa mencari klien dalam game yang banyak berurusan dengannya di dunia nyata. Mereka juga membayar biaya yang mahal karena hal tersebut.

_Half player_ juga orang-orang yang mendaftar dengan identitas dunia nyata dan dicatat oleh admin tapi hanya mendapat 50% hak istimewa legalitas dunia nyata tidak seperti full player. Mereka membayar setengah dari harga yang harus dibayar full player.

_Rogue_ adalah orang-orang yang dapat bermain dengan gratis. Admin InterVEST tidak peduli dengan identitas dunia nyata mereka karena mereka tidak mendapat hak legalitas dunia nyata. Mereka hanya menikmati InterVEST sebagai game dan membantu membangun ekonomi dan komunitas sosial. Dan ciri lainnya adalah, mereka tidak mempunyai nama belakang dalam game. Hanya full player dan half player yang diperbolehkan memiliki nama belakang. Nama depan Damaski-is adalah Helroi, tapi ia pikir tidak ada yang memanggil Damaski-is dengan nama depannya.

InterVEST, memang, dunia yang berbeda dan Sakura ketagihan akan fantasi dan perasaan menjadi sosok yang diinginkan tanpa ada siapapun yang menghalanginya. Ia merasa bebas. Bebas dari gosip, bebas dari kegelisahan, bebas dari bahaya di dunia nyata.

Sakura menghela napas dan mencengkeram ujung kakinya saat ia menyilangkan kaki dan membungkuk ke laptop-nya. Ia segera mengetik di keyboard dan mengirimnya. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia mengklik tombol _**'Enter the World'**_.

Ia toh hanya rogue. Ia tidak akan kehilangan apapun.

* * *

Syaoran tersentak bangun mendengar suara keras. Ia menyadari dirinya tertidur. Syaoran menegakkan dirinya dan mengecek jam di ponselnya yang secara tidak sadar ia jatuhkan. Untungnya benda itu masih utuh, ia melihat jam. Saat itu hampir jam dua. Syaoran lega ia terbangun karena jika tidak, ia bisa terkena flu di pagi harinya jika ia tetap tertidur di luar.

Hal lain menghantamnya. Ia terbangun...tidak...ia dibangunkan...oleh suara keras.

Syaoran segera melirik layar komputer di dalam. Dari kejauhan ia masih bisa melihat cahaya terang tanda peringatan.

_**'ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**_

_**Anda menerima pesan dari Agatha.'**_

Syaoran tersandung kakinya sendiri. Kaki kirinya terbentur meja dekat kursi santai. Ia menggumamkan sumpah serapah pelan dan tertatih-tatih menuju komputernya. Ia mengklik tanda merah yang berkedip-kedip dan duduk di kursi empuk. Tidak seperti meja super besarnya di kantor, yang satu ini hanya sebuah meja kecil modern. Sebenarnya, kondominiumnya didesain menggunakan alat-alat modern entah dari sisi seni maupun perabot. Meja ini juga dilengkapi dengan perangkat komputer paling canggih karena bagaimanapun juga, ia menjalankan perusahaan IT.

Syaoran membaca pesan tersebut.

_**'Kalau begitu di Ilgoin.'**_

Syaoran mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Ayo kita mulai."

* * *

Sakura berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Gaun tidur sutra pink yang ia pakai sedikit kusut karena ia mengayunkan kakinya ke atas dan ke bawah. Sekarang ia menggunakan karakternya, 'Agatha', dan berkeliling di sekitar desa Ilgoin. Sakura mengklik mouse-nya ke arah tujuan Agatha. Ada lima kota besar di InterVEST. Sisanya desa-desa kecil. Ilgoin termasuk salah satu desa terpencil dan miskin. Jarang ada orang datang ke desa ini. Sebenarnya, dari awal ia tidak tahu kenapa desa ini ada. Bahkan tidak ada satu quest yang dapat dilakukan di desa ini. Tidak ada pebisnis yang mau repot-repot datang kesini karena tempat ini tidak punya sumber daya alam sama sekali.

"Tempat yang sangat bagus bagi orang-orang yang gak mau ditemukan," Sakura berkata sendiri.

Karakternya, Agatha sampai di kolam tempat mereka bertemu. Sakura memutar pandangan kamera, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Ia sedikit lega. Sebenarnya, ia merasa gugup. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diharapkan Damaski-is darinya. Ia lega tidak ada orang yang dapat melihatnya sekarang. Jika ia bertemu seseorang seperti Damaski-is di dunia nyata, ia tidak akan tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Tapi dalam InterVEST, karakternya terlihat tenang dan dapat menguasai dirinya. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia dapat bersikap seperti itu di dunia nyata dalam keadaan yang sama.

Sakura membiarkan karakternya duduk di atas batu di samping kolam; dengan kaki terlipat. Matanya mengamati dunia 3D di depannya. Tidak banyak pohon di sekitar, tidak seperti bebatuan dan pegunungan di belakangnya. Ia tidak bisa tidak memuji pemandangan yang hampir serupa dalam dunia InterVEST dengan dunia nyata. Pemandangan di desa Ilgoin tidak begitu sedap dipandang mata karena tempat ini bisa dibilang telantar dan kotor. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dapat menghasilkan efek semacam ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Bahkan detil terkecil seperti bagaimana rumput hijau bergerak karena angin tampak jelas. Air kolam yang tenang kadang beriak karena ikan kecil. Walaupun seseorang tidak dapat benar-benar merasakan game ini dengan indera sentuhan, mata mereka membuatnya tampak nyata seakan hampir bisa merasakannya sendiri.

Sakura menolehkan pandangan dari layar laptop dan melihat jam di kamar hotelnya. Damaski-is berkata ia hanya perlu membalas pesannya dan dia akan datang dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Ia sudah melakukannya dan bertanya-tanya apakah Damaski-is akan datang. Di InterVEST masih sore, matahari baru terbenam. Matahari menarik dirinya mengusir bayangan di pegunungan dan bukit sekitar. Tapi di dunia nyata, masih jam dua pagi. Siapa yang masih bangun dini hari seperti ini? Selain dirinya tentu saja. Tapi toh, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Tapi hanya lima menit. Hanya lima menit.

* * *

Syaoran sudah masuk ke InterVEST sebelum Agatha membalas pesannya. Mudah baginya memindahkan karakternya, 'Damaski-is', ke desa terpencil, Ilgoin. Dalam hati ia merasa bersemangat juga gelisah. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan mengobrol dengan Agatha dalam kondisi ramah.

_Sound system _yang ia pasang di kondominiumnya sekarang menggetarkan efek suara dalam dunia InterVEST. Ia mengarahkan karakternya ke tempat perjanjian. Ketika sudah dekat, ia melihatnya. Agatha duduki di atas batu besar di samping kolam; kakinya terlipat. Agatha adalah salah satu pemain, seperti dirinya, yang memiliki fasilitas untuk memodifikasi karakter sesuka hati mereka. Hanya orang-orang elit yang dapat melakukan hal ini di InterVEST. Sekali lagi, sangat sedikit rogue yang berhasil mendapat status ini. Matanya penuh kekaguman ketika karakternya menghampiri gadis itu.

Agatha menoleh ke arah karakternya. Mata birunya menatapnya saat ia mendekat. Rambutnya yang berwarna tembaga dikepang dua dan terjuntai di depan dadanya. Agatha mengenakan jubah pendek bertudung dan rok pendek berwarna coklat yang memperlihatkan kakinya. Sebuah armor yang berbahan seperti kulit melindungi tubuhnya tapi tetap tidak bisa menutupi lekuk tubuhnya.

Beberapa meter darinya, ia mengamati bahwa Agatha tidak membawa senjata yang biasa dibawanya. Syaoran bersandar di kursinya dan tersenyum. Setidaknya Agatha percaya padanya.

Itu awal yang bagus.

* * *

Jantung Sakura hampir melompat keluar dari tenggorokannya ketika ia mengenali karakter yang mendekat. Sosok Damaski-is semakin jelas. Rambut ungu panjang dikuncir ekor kuda di belakangnya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping ditutupi pelindung. Armornya berbunyi nyaring saat menghancurkan batu kecil di bawahnya. Sakura mengamati pria itu dan lega ketika dia memang tidak bersenjata.

Damaski-is berhenti di samping karakternya dan sebuah pesan muncul di layarnya.

_**'Damaski-is mengundang Anda dalam **_**private chat****_.' 'Terima' 'Tolak'_**

Sakura menghela napas berat saat menatap layar. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Damaski-is ragu. Ia menarik dirinya ke posisi duduk sekali lagi dan mengklik _**'Terima'**_. Dalam sekejap muncul kotak pesan lain, di tengah-tengah layar. Kedua karakter masih terlihat di latar belakang.

_**'Selamat datang di **_**private chat****_ InterVEST di Ilgoin. Selamat menikmati.'_**

Damaski-is mulai mengetik di seberang.

_**'Damaski-is: Apa? Gak ada obor? Aku kecewa.'**_

Sakura mengetik balasannya.

_**'Agatha: Aku jadi nyesel gak bawa. Wow, kamu beneran datang... dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit pula.**_

_**Damaski-is: Tentu saja. Aku selalu menepati janjiku.**_

_**Agatha: Aku kaget kamu masih bangun jam segini.**_

_**Damaski-is: Tapi kamu juga. Dan itu yang paling penting.**_

_**Agatha: Jangan menghakimiku. Langsung saja. Omong kosong apa ini tentang patch baru?**_

_**Damaski-is: Kamu gak mau buang-buang waktu ya? Bagus, bagus... Kita mulai akrab di daerah itu.**_

_**Agatha: Akrab denganmu itu hal terakhir dalam daftar prioritasku.**_

_**Damaski-is: Ouch. Dan aku berharap kita bisa akrab.**_

_**Agatha: Siapa yang bikin kamu mikir kayak gitu?**_

_**Damaski-is: Tiga kata. InterVEST Ultimate Patch.**_

_**Agatha: Patch itu lagi...**_

_**Damaski-is: Kamu gak percaya?**_

_**Agatha: Siapa yang percaya? Setahuku, itu cuma rumor, gosip. Apa maumu, Damaski-is? Kamu mau menjebakku?**_

_**Damaski-is: Aku gak menjebakmu. Dan asal tahu saja, patch itu bukan sekedar rumor.**_

_**Agatha: Oh ya?**_

_**Damaski-is: Apa yang kukatakan itu benar. Patch itu sungguhan.**_

_**Agatha: Berhenti membuang-buang waktuku.**_

_**Damaski-is: Oh tapi, apa kamu sungguhan berpikir aku membuang-buang waktumu, Agatha? Karena kalau memang begitu, kamu gak akan menemuiku sekarang.**_

_**Agatha: ...**_

_**Damaski-is: Ya kan? Kamu tahu mungkin ada kebenaran di balik kata-kataku. Sejauh ini InterVEST berhasil mengenalkan fitur-fitur yang tidak realistis dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka keluarkan selanjutnya. Segalanya mungkin bagi mereka.**_

_**Agatha: Oke, baiklah. Anggap saja, apa yang kamu katakan itu benar. Apa hubungannya denganku?**_

_**Damaski-is: Apa kamu puas jadi rogue, Agatha?**_

_**Agatha: Apa urusanmu?**_

_**Damaski-is: Jawab saja pertanyaanku.**_

_**Agatha: Aku pikir aku melakukannya dengan cukup baik.**_

_**Damaski-is: Itu saja?**_

_**Agatha: Gini ya... Setengah jam lagi jam tiga dan aku capek banget, Damaski-is. Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau katakan.**_

_**Damaski-is: Oke. Oke.**_

_**Agatha: -**_

_**Damaski-is: Apa yang akan kukatakan padamu itu bersifat sangat rahasia. Janji kamu gak akan bilang siapa-siapa.**_

_**Agatha: Kamu beneran percaya aku bakal menjaga rahasia? Kamu sehat? oO**_

_**Damaski-is: Aku serius, Agatha. Janji dulu dan aku akan kasih tahu.**_

_**Agatha: Oke..oke..baiklah..aku janji. (Tapi aku melakukannya cuma untuk mempercepat obrolan ini karena aku mau tidur)**_

_**Damaski-is: Aku cukup puas dengan hal itu sekarang.**_

_**Agatha: ...**_

_**Damaski-is: Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Ini menyangkut InterVEST Ultimate Patch.**_

_**Agatha: Aku mendengarkan...dan mendengkur...ZZzzzzz**_

_**Damaski-is: Patch itu sudah diinstal.**_

_**Agatha: Maaf?**_

_**Damaski-is: Disini, Agatha. Tepat di depan mata kita. Patch itu sudah diupload kemarin.**_

_**Agatha: Oh ya?**_

_**Damaski-is: Kamu gak percaya aku, ya?**_

_**Agatha: Gak.**_

_**Damaski-is: Aku gak heran. Tapi jangan salahkan aku pas pemberitahuan resminya keluar. Aku gak mau bilang "apa kataku". Sumberku belum pernah mengecewakanku.**_

_**Agatha: Baiklah. Anggap saja patch itu sudah diinstal. Bukannya hal ini sesuatu yang harusnya gak kamu kasih tahu ke aku? Aku dari semua orang. Apa syaratnya?**_

_**Damaski-is: Syaratnya kekuatan terpendam dari patch ini gak bisa digunakan satu orang. Butuh dua orang agar semuanya bisa berjalan.**_

_**Agatha: Intinya, kamu mau memanfaatkan aku.**_

_**Damaski-is: Kamu mengatakannya tanpa basa-basi. Di satu sisi bisa dibilang begitu.**_

_**Agatha: Ha! Dan apa kamu pikir aku bakal membiarkan kamu memanfaatkanku dalam rencanamu ini.**_

_**Damaski-is: Karena kamu juga bakal mendapat imbalan yang setimpal.**_

_**Agatha: Yaitu?**_

_**Damaski-is: Kamu memanfaatkanku juga.**_

_**Agatha: ?**_

_**Damaski-is: Istilah "memanfaatkan" lebih berarti kerjasama dalam kamusku.**_

_**Agatha: Kamu mau "kerjasama"? Sama aku?**_

_**Damaski-is: Ya.**_

_**Agatha: Kamu gak mungkin serius.**_

_**Damaski-is: Aku gak bercanda. Itu kenapa tadi aku tanya apa kamu puas hanya menjadi rogue. Setahuku, kinerja dan aset InterVEST-mu bisa disejajarkan dengan full player manapun.**_

_**Agatha: Jadi?**_

_**Damaski-is: Aku mau kamu mendaftar jadi full player.**_

_**Agatha: Haha... dan kamu pikir aku bakal nurut gitu aja karena kamu nyuruh aku?**_

_**Damaski-is: Kamu beneran susah ditangani.**_

_**Agatha: Ini karakterku di InterVEST. Pasrah saja.**_

_**Damaski-is: Karaktermu di InterVEST? Maksudmu, kamu gak seperti ini di dunia nyata?'**_

Sakura tersentak membaca pertanyaan Damaski-is. Apakah ia benar-benar berbeda di dunia nyata? Ini pertama kalinya Damaski-is menyebut tentang latar belakang dunia nyata. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia tahu ini semua hanya kebohongan, tapi tetap saja... ia terdengar sangat serius.

_**'Agatha: Apa kamu berusaha mengecohku? Karena sekarang kamu bertanya seperti apa aku di dunia nyata. Kita punya kesepakatan, Damaski-is. Tidak ada informasi dunia nyata.**_

_**Damaski-is: Sedikit informasi dunia nyata akan membantu jika kita bekerjasama sebagai partner.**_

_**Agatha: "Kerjasama" itu lagi. Jangan sembarangan ambil kesimpulan. Aku gak bakal jadi "partner"mu. Aku bahkan gak bisa memikirkan alasan apapun kenapa aku harus jadi partnermu.**_

_**Damaski-is: Ultimate patch itu bakal menutupinya. Gini, aku bakal bahas isi patch itu. Cuma hal-hal pentingnya sih. Terserah kamu mau percaya atau gak. Tapi seenggaknya aku tahu kamu bakal memikirkannya. Pemberitahuan resminya dua minggu lagi. Sebagai pemain veteran, aku mau bersiap-siap. Aku mau semuanya sudah siap jadi aku bisa ambil start duluan sebelum semua orang. Dan sebagai pemain elit, kamu seharusnya membuat rencana juga.**_

_**Agatha: Aku ini rogue. Aku cuma bersenang-senang di InterVEST.**_

_**Damaski-is: Apa cuma itu? Aku pikir kamu juga menginginkan hal lain dan kamu cuma menggunakan itu sebagai alasan.**_

_**Agatha: Aku gak menggunakannya sebagai alasan.**_

_**Damaski-is: Benarkah? Pokoknya, dengarkan aku. Ultimate patch itu hal paling ambisius, yang pernah dilakukan InterVEST. Hal itu benar-benar membutuhkan legalitas penuh. Hal itu bukan hanya sekedar konversi uang atau transaksi bisnis. Patch itu akan menggabungkan aset dunia nyata ke dunia InterVEST.**_

_**Agatha: Tunggu, tunggu... aset dunia nyata ke InterVEST?**_

_**Damaski-is: Ya. Orang-orang di balik InterVEST berhasil melakukan kesepakatan lain dengan pemerintah. Full player akan mendapat keuntungan maksimal. Kalau kamu memiliki mall di InterVEST, bisa dibilang kamu juga mempunyai mall di dunia nyata?**_

_**Agatha: Apa? Aku jadi bingung. Kok bisa?**_

_**Damaski-is: Instansi di dunia nyata, juga perusahaan-perusahaan, sekarang punya pilihan untuk menempatkan bisnis mereka di dalam InterVEST. Misalnya, Restoran Jade di Jalan Avalon 4. Kamu pernah makan disitu?**_

_**Agatha: Yeah. Kakakku suka kuenya.**_

_**Damaski-is: Pemiliknya sudah diberi undangan. Undangan untuk memasukkan instansinya ke dalam InterVEST. Apa kamu gak heran kenapa aku pilih tempat ini, desa Ilgoin, sebagai tempat kita bertemu?**_

_**Agatha: Karena tempat ini terpencil dan gak ada orang yang datang kesini?**_

_**Damaski-is: Itu salah satunya. Alasan lainnya karena, dua minggu dari sekarang, desa Ilgoin ini akan berubah. Di balik pegunungan dan bukit berbatu ini, kota terbesar di InterVEST akan bangkit.**_

_**Agatha: Di sini?**_

_**Damaski-is: Selama ini, tempat ini dibiarkan terlantar tapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa. Karena mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang besar di tempat ini. Dan di kota ini, kalau pemilik Restoran Jade setuju untuk memasukkan bisnisnya ke dalam InterVEST. Maka Restoran Jade yang sama akan muncul disini. Keuntungan dan kekurangan yang didapat di dunia nyata dan di dalam InterVEST akan sama. Bagi full player, tidak ada lagi yang namanya "cuma online" atau "hanya di dunia nyata". Semuanya bakal jadi berhubungan. Sekarang coba bayangkan... kalau nilai aset dan mata uang dalam InterVEST setara dengan di dunia nyata. Bayangkan apa pengaruhnya bagi para pemain elit yang punya banyak aset di InterVEST? Itu bakal jadi kesempatan untuk memonopoli industri.**_

_**Agatha: Kalau benar-benar terjadi... maka itu benar-benar hal paling ambisius yang pernah dilakukan InterVEST. Aku masih belum ngerti kenapa kamu butuh aku, Damaski-is. Setahuku, kamu toh udah kaya di dalam game ini. Kamu akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku.**_

_**Damaski-is: Ada satu masalah kecil.**_

_**Agatha: ?**_

_**Damaski-is: Ada syarat tertentu sebelum kamu bisa masuk ke kota baru ini. Dan karena alasan ini aku mau menawarkan sesuatu padamu... sekarang.**_

_**Agatha: ...sejumlah aset?**_

_**Damaski-is: Bukan.**_

_**Agatha: ...emas cair?**_

_**Damaski-is: Bukan. Ini cuma sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan peran karakter untuk bersosialisasi di masyarakat agar menambah "kesan" realistis.**_

_**Agatha: ?**_

_**Damaski-is: Kamu harus terikat dengan seseorang secara konjugal.'**_

Wajah kaget Sakura tidak dapat dideskripsikan saat ia berhenti mengetik balasannya. Kata-kata terakhir Damaski-is terulang dalam kepalanya ketika realisasi menyadarkannya.

_**'Damaski-is: Umm...halo? Agatha, kamu masih disitu?'**_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura meraih mikrofon portabel dan menancapkannya ke laptop yang secara otomatis mengaktifkan fungsi _voice chat_ dan berteriak sekuat tenaga, **"HELROI DAMASKI-IS! Apa kamu menyarankan aku untuk menikah denganmu di InterVEST?"**

* * *

A/N

Review, kritik, saran atau sekedar salam ditunggu~

Informasi sepele aja sih ini. Tapi dalam ilmu sosiologi (kalau gak salah inget, jangan segan untuk mengoreksi ;), sistem dalam keluarga dibagi jadi dua, yaitu konsanguinal dan konjugal. Konsanguinal itu keluarga yang lebih mementingkan ikatan darah (lebih memprioritaskan ayah atau ibu dibanding suami atau istri). Dan konjugal itu keluarga yang lebih mementingkan ikatan perkawinan (lebih memprioritaskan suami atau istri dibanding ayah, ibu atau sanak saudara lain). Hmm, apa berarti konjugal tu bisa disamakan dengan durhaka?

Have a nice day :D


	7. Tiga Hari

_**'SkyLark'**_

oleh Majah

diterjemahkan oleh Ilie

**Link ke versi original: (ganti # dengan titik)**

www#fanfiction#net/s/2126570/7/Incorporated

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki CCS, dan Majah yang memiliki cerita dan segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan CCS dalam cerita ini. Semua tempat, peristiwa sejarah dan hal-hal lain yang disebutkan, dimana Anda mungkin tidak tahu IRL, adalah hasil imajinasi Majah. Segala kemiripan dengan dunia nyata hanyalah kebetulan semata.

So, have a nice read~

* * *

**Dari Chapter Sebelumnya:**

_**Agatha: Kalau benar-benar terjadi... maka itu benar-benar hal paling ambisius yang pernah dilakukan InterVEST. Aku masih belum ngerti kenapa kamu butuh aku, Damaski-is. Setahuku, kamu toh udah kaya di dalam game ini. Kamu akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku.**_

_**Damaski-is: Ada satu masalah kecil.**_

_**Agatha: ?**_

_**Damaski-is: Ada syarat tertentu sebelum kamu bisa masuk ke kota baru ini. Dan karena alasan ini aku mau menawarkan sesuatu padamu...sekarang.**_

_**Agatha: ...sejumlah aset?**_

_**Damaski-is: Bukan. Ini cuma sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan peran karakter untuk bersosialisasi di masyarakat agar menambah "kesan" realistis.**_

_**Agatha: ?**_

_**Damaski-is: Kamu harus terikat dengan seseorang secara konjugal.'**_

* * *

**Chapter Enam: Tiga Hari**

"**HELROI DAMASKI-IS! Apa kamu menyarankan aku untuk menikah denganmu di InterVEST?" **Agatha berteriak kencang.

Syaoran hampir terjatuh dari kursinya saat suara Agatha berdenging di seluruh kondominiumnya melalui pengeras suara.

"Holy shit," seru Syaoran tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka Agatha akan menggunakan fungsi _voice chat. _Ia terlempar ke kursinya saat mencoba memulihkan diri.

"Kamu gila, Damaski-is! ...Gila!" Agatha terus berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Suaranya bergetar sampai ke dinding.

"Um...ah...," adalah kata-kata yang Syaoran gumamkan ketika ia bersandar di meja. Ia tidak tahu mau mengetik apa saat jari-jarinya berkeliaran di atas keyboard. Ia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"**Patch itu bohongan! Kamu cuma mau menipuku," **kata Agatha, menuduh Syaoran.

"**Gak, aku gak menipumu!" **kata Syaoran di depan layar. "Sial! Aku lupa aku lagi gak di _voice mode_." Syaoran sadar. "Dimana sih mic itu!" Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, atas dan bawah meja, tanpa hasil.

"**Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku log off," **Agatha terdengar marah dan jengkel.

"Oh, tunggu! Tidak!" tangannya meraih layar seakan Agatha bisa melihatnya. "Aku gak nemu mic-nya. Aku seharusnya memasang model built-in." Sebelah tangannya membuka laci sementara tangan satunya mengetik di keyboard.

_**'Damaski-is: Tungguu! N...mash a da yanprlu kukasihahu. Bir kucari mic-k.'**_

Syaoran meraba-raba lacinya karena ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengetik pesan.

"**Apa? Hmph! Kamu membuang-buang waktu tidurku,"** jawab Agatha. **"Semoga malammu menyenangkan,"** kata Agatha sinis.

"TIDAAK! TUNGGU!" lalu akhirnya tangannya mengambil benda itu. "Yes! Akhirnya ketemu!" kata Syaoran penuh kemenangan sembari menunduk untuk menyambungkan mikrofon itu ke komputer. Terdengar bunyi tanda ia sekarang terhubung ke _voice mode_.

"Halo Agatha?" ia mulai berbicara sembari kembali duduk. "Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pandangannya jatuh ke kotak pesan di layarnya.

_**'Pesan Saluran Pribadi Ilgoin:**_

_**Agatha telah keluar dari percakapan.'**_

Syaoran mengumpat dan mengepalkan tangan, memukul mejanya.

* * *

"Ini menyenangkan," Tomoyo berceloteh gembira.

Pagi hari di resor benar-benar menyegarkan. Pagi itu sehari setelah fashion show diadakan. Sakura dan Tomoyo keduanya malas-malasan berjemur. Sekelompok tamu lain datang hari ini namun tidak terlihat ramai. Rupanya, kenikmatan eksotis pulau ini membuat para tamu tersebar. Dari pantai pasir, laut biru hingga hotel mewah. Ini benar-benar surga.

"Kita bisa selalu berjemur di pantai, Tomoyo," kata Sakura; menata topi jerami hijau yang ia pakai hari itu.

"Mmmph," kata Tomoyo saat ia menyedot jus jeruk dalam gelas kaca. Gelas itu dihias dengan dekorasi payung dan potongan lemon di mulut gelas.

"Aku pikir kita bisa menikmati semua lokasi resor ini satu persatu," Tomoyo meletakkan gelasnya di meja bambu kecil dan bersantai di ruang duduk dekat kolam renang. "Menurutku pantai tempat terbaik kalau kita mau ski air."

"Dan scuba diving! Nanti scuba diving yuk, Tomoyo-chan? Puhleease," Sakura memohon pada Tomoyo. Mata hijau emeraldnya berkilau kontras dengan bikini merah kecoklatan yang ia pakai dengan tema bunga-bunga hijau yang serasi dengan topi jerami hijaunya.

"Eh? Aku pikir kamu lebih memilih melakukan kegiatan semacam itu dengan Yukito-chan?" Tomoyo memandangnya dengan penuh tanya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna gelap dikuncir dua. Tomoyo mengenakan bikini yang sejenis dengan yang dipakai Sakura, hanya saja berwarna biru laut dengan tema bunga-bunga kuning yang serasi dengan topi jerami di kepalanya.

"Umm—," Wajah Sakura memanas ketika mendengar nama Yukito disebut. Ia merasa bersalah ketika mengingat pria itu mengetuk pintu kamarnya keesokan hari setelah fashion show, dan menemukannya masih tertidur pulas. "Yukito harus kembali ke kota pagi ini dengan kakakku. Kelihatannya ada proyek lain." Ia tertidur seharian dan ketika ia bangun, tidak ada waktu untuk menikmati aktivitas di pulau dengan Yukito karena keesokan harinya pria itu akan pergi. Kalau saja ia tidak terjaga sepanjang malam. Kalau saja ia tidak log on. Kalau saja Damaski-is tidak terus-terusan menyebut patch bodoh itu. Ia mungkin mendapat istirahat yang cukup untuk bersenang-senang seharian dengan Yukito.

"Wai? Proyek lain? Yukito semakin sibuk dan makin sibuk."

"Yeah," Sakura berkata pelan dan meraih jus mangga yang baru dibawakan pelayan.

"Well, sebaiknya dia hati-hati. Karena kalau dia jadi terlalu sibuk, nanti cowok lain mungkin muncul dan merebutmu," kata Tomoyo sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya.

Sakura hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang. Gelas tersebut agak miring, menumpahkan sedikit jus mangga ke kursi. "Hoe!"

Tomoyo menatapnya terkejut. "Sakura-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu bertanya ketika sahabatnya meletakkan gelas ke meja dan membersihkan tumpahan itu dengan tissue.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tomoyo. Cuma tergelincir, hehe." Sakura menjawab dengan riang, berusaha menutupi wajah cemasnya. "Cuma sedikit tumpah. Bukan masalah besar."

"Umm, oke," kata Tomoyo, sedikit khawatir. "Kadang kamu ceroboh, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum kecil kemudian membelakangi Tomoyo dan pura-pura mengelap tumpahan itu. Tapi sebenarnya, ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kenapa imej rambut panjang karakter Damaski-is di InterVEST terlintas dalam pikirannya ketika Tomoyo menyebut 'cowok lain'? Sudah lebih dari sehari sejak ia melakukan komunikasi dengan Damaski-is. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan omong kosong yang Damaski-is sebutkan.

"Perlu terikat secara konjugal...ngimpi kali."

"Huh? Kamu bilang sesuatu, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo mengintip di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Wai! Bukan apa-apa, Tomoyo-chan. Bukan apa-apa." Keringat mulai membasahi kening Sakura. Bagaimana ia bisa ceroboh dan mengatakannya keras-keras seperti itu?

"Hmmm," lanjut Tomoyo. Gadis itu tidak terlihat yakin.

"Beneran, Tomoyo, bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma berpikir kalau semuanya seperti mimpi di Marianas Isle ini," kata Sakura putus asa dan kembali ke tumpahan yang terlalu sering diseka itu.

Tampaknya, perhatian Tomoyo teralihkan. "Iya, benar! Ayo kesini lagi tiap musim panas dan..."

Sakura lega. Sahabatnya terus-menerus berbicara tentang rencana musim panas. Ia menghela napas dan mencoba bersantai di kursinya. Ia tidak begitu mendengarkan Tomoyo. Sebaliknya, pikirannya pergi berkelana. Setelah ia keluar dari percakapan di InterVEST malam itu, ia memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya. Berpikir sepuluh langkah ke depan, ia tahu Damaski-is akan mengirim pesan. Kemarin seharian penuh, ponselnya mati. Ketika ia menyalakannya tadi malam, ia menerima banyak pesan SMS dari nya. Semua pesan itu menunggu untuk diterima ponselnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas dan ponselnya tetap mati malam itu sampai sekarang. Ia juga tidak log on di InterVEST. Benarkah ada kebenaran di balik kata-katanya? Tentang ultimate patch itu?

Sakura memakai kacamata hitamnya dan menatap air kolam renang yang berkilauan. Sebelum dirinya, orang-orang menikmati renang di pagi hari di kolam renang raksasa ini. Batu marmer putih di samping kolam dihiasi bunga-bunga tropis membuat pusat resor itu pemandangan yang sedap dipandang mata jika dilihat dari atas. Di dasar kolam, terlihat lambang keluarga Kinomoto; bulan dikelilingi bintang-bintang. Tapi walaupun ada dunia fantasi kecil di depannya, Sakura masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia percaya. Koreksi. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak mempercayai Damaski-is. Bagaimanapun juga mereka itu rival di InterVEST. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa memberi pria itu keuntungan dari keraguannya?

"Sakura-chan, kita bisa scuba diving siang ini," kata Tomoyo, menyela pikirannya.

"Boleh," jawab Sakura dengan riang. Cukup sudah stres dari cowok itu. Ia berada disini untuk bersantai dan menikmati pulau.

Beberapa menit berlalu saat ia dan Tomoyo berjemur di bawah sinar matahari. Percakapan santai berlangsung antara ia dan sahabatnya. Keduanya menertawakan sesuatu ketika sebuah bayangan menghalangi sinar matahari di samping Sakura.

"Nona..."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Oh, halo George," kata Sakura, tersenyum pada pelayannya. Tomoyo melambaikan tangan.

"Felaian zudakh membauakhan phakayan berrzih, Nona."

"Itu bagus, George. Akhirnya aku bisa memakai baju terusan putih yang kubeli sebelum kemari," jawab Sakura, perlahan kembali ke posisi berjemur, mengira pelayan setianya segera pergi setelah memberitahunya.

Tapi George melanjutkan, "Zaya zedank merafikan badju Andha khetika zaya melhihat fonzel Andha mathi. Zaya chollokkan charger-nyah dhan nyahlakan kharenah zaya ingat Andha bhilank khe Kinomoto-zama tadhi mahlam Andha lupha mengizih bathere fonzel Andha, ithu khenafah Andha meninggalkhannyah dhi khamarr."

Sakura melirik George, sedikit khawatir. "Kamu gak—," ia berkata pelan. Hal itu tertangkap mata jeli Tomoyo.

George berdeham. "Iyah." Pria itu melanjutkan. "Tidhak lhamah zetelakh zaya mengkhidufkhannyah, fonzel Andha berrdherink."

"Berdering?" tanya Sakura. Perhatian Tomoyo sekarang terfokus pada percakapan kedua orang itu.

"Yha." Kemudian George mengangkat satu tangan dan ponsel Sakura terjuntai di depannya. Ponselnya masih terlipat tetapi cahaya kuning berkedap-kedip menandakan ada telepon masuk dan sedang menunggu. "Zaya mendjauabnyah. Andha funya fanggilan telefon zedank menungguh, Nona."

"Oh," kata Sakura dengan suara kecil. "Siapa ya?"

"Mungkin pacarmu tersayang, ngecek kamu," kata Tomoyo meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ah, mungkin kamu benar." Yukito yang baik hati. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari George. "Terima kasih, George."

"Djangan berterrimah kazih dhulu."

Ekspresi bingung Sakura terlihat dan ia membuka ponselnya dan menjawabnya tanpa melihat layar. "Halo?" kata Sakura.

"Bukan berarti kita bakal menikah di dunia nyata, tahu." Terdengar suara berat nan halus di seberang telepon.

Sakura terpaku. Ini jelas bukan suara Yukito dan bukan suara seseorang yang ia kenal. _Apa katanya? Menikah? _Kemudian hal itu menghantamnya. Mulutnya menganga ketika ia menatap balik George, sedikit panik. George hanya mengangkat bahu, mengisyaratkan maaf.

"Siapa ini?" Ia mencoba memelankan suaranya; bersembunyi dari Tomoyo, tapi sahabatnya malah semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Coba tebak," kata pria di seberang telepon.

Sakura menutup matanya. Ia duduk; membelakangi Tomoyo. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tolong jangan _**_dia_**_. Dia gak mungkin telepon. Itu gak termasuk dalam kesepakatan._

George berdeham.

Sakura membuka mata dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya untuk melihat layar ponsel.

_**'Sedang tersambung ke Damaski-is**_

**_00:04:06'_** _(ini durasi waktu panggilan)_

"Tidak," bisik Sakura tidak percaya.

George berdeham lagi. Dehamannya menyadarkan Sakura kembali.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Tomoyo penasaran saat gadis itu duduk di belakang Sakura dan mencoba mengintip dari balik bahu Sakura.

Sakura menyadari hal ini dan segera menutupi layar ponsel. "Oh, bukan hal penting." Ia buru-buru berdiri. "Cuma salesman yang menggangguku beberapa hari ini...nawarin ponsel baru atau semacamnya." Ia berkata dan lelah berpura-pura seakan itu bukan apa-apa. "Aku berhasil menghindari telemarketer itu sampai sekarang. Aku pikir seharusnya aku berbicara dengannya," kata Sakura; penuh keteguhan.

"Oh," kata Tomoyo mengerutkan kening. "Itu masalahnya. Kamu terlalu baik. Ngomong saja langsung ke telemarketer itu jadi dia gak ganggu kamu lagi."

Sakura tertawa gugup, "Itu yang mau aku lakukan. Nah, permisi dulu kalian berdua." Ia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan kolam renang dan mencoba mencari tempat yang sepi.

Setelah Sakura pergi, Tomoyo menatap pelayan tua itu. "Salesman itu cukup keras kepala, George."

"Memank," George berkata dengan lemas.

"Umm," Tomoyo dengan imutnya menempelkan satu jari di bawah dagunya, berpikir. "Iya. Karena aku tahu kamu punya bakat mengusir penelpon macam itu."

George hanya mengangkat bahu, "Fenelfonnyah zangat gihgih."

"Begitu." Mata Tomoyo berbinar. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sakura cemas, semangat dan melamun beberapa minggu ini." Gadis itu tertawa geli dan berkata, "Aku harap itu sepadan."

George memberi gadis itu senyuman yang menyeramkan dan membungkuk hormat. "Zaya ahkan meninkgalkhan Andha unthuk merrenunkkannyah, Miz Daidohzji." Dan kemudian pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam hotel.

"Pasti akan kurenungkan." kata Tomoyo sambil tersenyum sendiri. "Sudah waktunya Sakura-chan duduk di kursi panas."

* * *

Sakura berjalan melewati jalanan berbatu sampai akhirnya ia mencapai cavanna kosong. Setelah memastikan ia sendirian, ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya lagi. "Damaski-is?"

Sekali lagi suara berat seorang pria menyapanya,"Ah, akhirnya. Tuan Putri menjawab si salesman."

Pipi Sakura memanas karena malu. Tidak seperti George, ia tidak memasang ponsel dalam keadaan diam ketika ia memberi alasan ke Tomoyo. "Apa boleh buat. Selama kehidupan sosialku di dunia nyata terlibat, kamu itu gak eksis." Ia berhenti sejenak, mencoba mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Apa itu beneran kamu?" Akhirnya Sakura bertanya waspada meskipun entah karena alasan apa, mendengar suara pria itu membuatnya gemetar sampai ke punggung.

"Kamu gak gampang percaya orang, ya?"

Sakura menjawab dengan bangga, "Tergantung siapa dulu." Ia meletakkan satu tangan di pinggang sembari berjalan bolak-balik di cavanna yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Well, kalau kamu gak keluar dari _chat _malam itu, kita bisa berbicara malam itu juga...dalam _voice chat_."

"Kamu ngetik kata-kata yang gak jelas. Aku harus bereaksi kayak gimana?" seru Sakura.

"Aku lagi nyari mic-ku! Aku gak ngira kamu bakal pakai _voice chat_. Kalau aku gak salah ingat kamu bilang kita seharusnya komunikasi cuma melalui pesan?" Damaski-is berkata menuduh.

"Umm—," Sakura sadar ia menggunakan fungsi _voice chat _tanpa berpikir. "—Aku kaget banget membaca omong kosong yang kamu ketik sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau aku sudah nancepin mic. Dan gimana sekarang ini? Kenapa kamu menelpon aku? Ini gak ada di kesepakatan kita."

"Apa bedanya ini ada di kesepakatan kita atau gak? Kamu yang pertama kali melanggar dengan memakai fungsi suara. Mendengar suaraku bukan masalah bagimu karena aku toh sudah mendengar suaramu duluan. Harusnya kamu lega aku membiarkan kamu mendengar suaraku jadi dengan begini...kita impas."

Mulut Sakura membuka dan menutup seperti ikan saat memikirkan kata-kata untuk membalas pria itu. Sayangnya, Damaski-is benar. Dia sudah mendengar suaranya. Dan sudah semestinya ia mendengar suara Damaski-is juga.

"Oke, baiklah. Aku ngerti." Sakura menghela napas dan duduk di kursi cavanna.

"Yang mengingatkan aku tentang hal lain. Kamu gak akan segitu kagetnya dan bakal nertawain aku, kalau kamu beneran berpikir apa yang aku katakan itu bohong."

"Maksudmu aku percaya kata-katamu?" kata Sakura, suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Apa kamu bakal berteriak, lagi?" Damaski-is terdengar geli di seberang telepon.

Sakura tidak sadar pipinya memerah. "Gak!" Lalu ia sadar kalau ia mengatakannya dengan nada tinggi. "Gak," ulang Sakura dengan tenang. "Aku cuma gak nyangka akan berbicara denganmu sekarang."

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ya."

"Kamu lagi melakukan sesuatu?"

Bayangan Tomoyo dan dirinya berjemur di samping kolam renang terlintas di pikirannya. Itu tidak bisa disebut 'melakukan sesuatu'. "Ummm, well...gak.."

Damaski-is terdengar bingung. "Aku gak nganggu kamu kalau begitu?"

"Mmmmm, kenapa kamu membuatnya jadi sulit!" Sakura cemberut.

"Apa? Aku cuma menanyakan pertanyaan yang simpel." Damaski-is beralasan.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Mengetik jawaban ke Damaski-is berbeda dengan benar-benar berbicara langsung dengannya di telepon. Pikirannya disela oleh tawa Damaski-is di seberang telepon.

"Kamu ketawa!"

"Bukannya itu kentara banget?" kata pria itu di sela-sela tawanya.

"Aku gak nglihat ada yang lucu!" tuntut Sakura.

"Oh iya, ada..."

"Apa?"

"Apa aku membuat kamu gugup, Agatha?" tanya Damaski-is ketika tawanya berhenti. Tetapi meskipun Sakura tidak bisa melihat pria itu, ia tahu kalau seringai lebar terpasang di wajahnya.

"Gak. Kamu gak buat aku gugup," Sakura berbohong.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya," Sakura berkata tegas.

"Aku mendapati itu sulit dipercaya," Damaski-is berkata parau.

"Kalau kamu pikir kamu bisa memanipulasi percakapan ini jadi menguntungkanmu, kamu salah besar." Ia membalas pria itu, berusaha mati-matian membalik keadaan.

Damaski-is terdiam sejenak. "Oke," Akhirnya pria itu berbicara. "Kalau kamu mau bicara bisnis, kita bicara bisnis."

"Aku berpikir kalau seharusnya kita berbicara tentang hal ini dari awal," kata Sakura, dengan serius.

"Terserah Anda, Tuan Putri," kata Damaski-is dengan nada datar.

Sakura hampir mengomentari julukan 'Tuan Putri' itu tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia punya firasat kalau hal itu hanya akan memperpanjang percakapan mereka. "Apa maumu, Damaski-is?" Ia bertanya pada pria itu dalam nada formal terbaiknya.

"Aku mau kamu mendaftar jadi full player."

"Itu lagi? Kamu masih membahas itu?" seru Sakura.

"Gini ya, itu hal terbaik yang harus dilakukan. Industri yang kutangani di InterVEST gak sejenis dengan yang kamu punya. Kalau karakterku menikah denganmu, maka semua aset bakal digabung jadi satu. Semuanya bakal di bawah nama konjugal kita, kita bisa mengakses kota baru itu dan mempunyai aset dari berbagai macam industri. Kita juga bisa mendapat aset dunia nyata disini, Agatha."

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa aku dari semua orang?" kata Sakura lelah, ia bersandar di kursinya. "Banyak full player perempuan yang langsung melompat dengan senang hati kalau ditawari kesempatan ini. Dengan asumsi patch itu sungguhan."

"Kalau patch itu sungguhan, maka aku gak ngerti kenapa kamu membiarkan kesempatan ini lepas."

"Kamu masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Pria di seberang telepon tertawa kecil, "Oke, kalau begitu aku akan menjawabnya."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dan jawabannya adalah..."

"Aku menyukaimu," Damaski-is menjawab langsung dan gamblang.

"Apa?"

"Aku serius."

"Gak mungkin!"

"Kenapa gak mungkin?" balas Damaski-is.

"Pertama, aku pikir kamu lupa detil _**'kecil'**_ kalau kita ini rival. Lalu, kamu bahkan gak kenal aku. Kamu bisa saja psikopat atau, atau, aku bisa jadi terlalu tua atau terlalu muda. KAMU GAK KENAL AKU."

Damaski-is tertawa kecil. "Selalu ada garis tipis antara cinta dan benci, ya gak?" candanya.

"Apa?"

Pria itu melanjutkan, "Dan harus dibumbui apa lagi selain sejumput 'pertemuan' gila?"

Mulut Sakura menganga. "Aku gak percaya aku mendengar ini."

"Dan menilai dari suaramu, aku pikir kamu gak terlalu tua."

"Aku bisa jadi terlalu muda," lawan Sakura. "Aku mungkin masih anak-anak."

"Anak kecil. Hmm.. Setelah sepuluh atau lima belas tahun itu gak jadi masalah. Aku gak keberatan dengan hal itu."

"Oke, biar kukoreksi argumenku," Sakura memulai. "Kamu pikir aku mau menikah dengan pedofil gila macam kamu?"

"Hei! Aku mungkin anak kecil, juga. Bocah kaya yang suka bermain game orang dewasa."

"Suaramu terdengar terlalu berat untuk jadi anak-anak."

"Kamu menyukainya?" Sekali lagi Damaski-is mengatakannya dengan suara parau.

"Bukannya kita lagi bicara bisnis?" Sakura cemberut; pipinya memerah.

"Kita gak bisa bicara bisnis kalau kamu gak percaya aku," kata Damaski-is.

"Oke, biarkan aku berpikir. Beri aku waktu sebentar untuk membuat beritamu ini masuk akal," kata Sakura, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar ke pilar kayu dekat kursinya. Ia menghela napas.

"Oke. Tapi cepat karena aku ada meeting sebentar lagi. Aku tinggal menunggu pengacaraku," kata Damaski-is.

"Kamu mau pergi? Setelah mengganggu kegiatanku, kamu bakal pergi begitu saja?" keluh Sakura.

"Kamu beneran mau tetap ngobrol denganku?" tanya Damaski-is. "Aku berasumsi kamu mau menyingkirkan aku, lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Hoe!" seru Sakura. Ia tidak ingin terdengar seperti itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau kamu segitu kangennya, aku janji telepon kamu setelah meeting-ku selesai."

"Kamu pikir kamu segitu hebatnya?" Sakura berkata marah. "Kamu sombong banget!"

Damaski-is sekali lagi tertawa kecil. "Sssh... Jangan marah, Tuan Putri. Itu bakal merusak waktu dimana kamu membuat beritaku masuk akal."

Sakura mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas pria itu. Ia perlu berpikir jernih.

"Dengar—," ia memulai. "—Kalau aku mendaftar jadi full player, dengan asumsi patch itu sudah diinstal, bukannya itu berarti aku juga menikah denganmu di dunia nyata?"

Damaski-is terdiam sejenak lalu pria itu akhirnya berkata, "Pertanyaan bagus. Tapi seperti apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya, bukan berarti kita akan menikah di dunia nyata."

"Aku pikir kamu bilang kalau apapun yang terjadi di InterVEST bakal diakui secara sah di dunia nyata bagi full player?" tunjuk Sakura.

"Kamu juga bisa menikah di dunia nyata, tapi kamu gak harus menikah di dunia nyata."

"Huh? Aku gak ngerti." Telinganya panas. Ia cukup lama berbicara dengan Damaski-is. Mungkin ini percakapan telepon terpanjangnya.

"Kesepakatan legal tentang pernikahan itu opsional," Damaski-is menjelaskan. "Menikah di dunia nyata gak termasuk dalam persyaratan. Kamu cuma perlu memainkan karaktermu seperti pasangan suami-istri di InterVEST. Kalau seseorang mau membuatnya sah di dunia nyata maka itu pilihan mereka. Satu-satunya yang InterVEST tekankan adalah nilai emas dan aset dalam game setara dengan uang dunia nyata dan pertukaran legal. Tidak ada lagi konversi. Kalau aku punya 1000 emas di InterVEST, itu berarti aku juga punya 1000 uang dunia nyata. Itu saja. Jadi jangan khawatir. Seperti yang aku bilang, ini transaksi bisnis."

"Aku mengerti," kata Sakura, masih mencoba menyerap informasi.

"Gak terlalu susah, kan? Yang kamu perlu lakukan cuma percaya padaku."

"Aku masih belum mempercayaimu!"

Sekarang giliran Damaski-is yang menghela napas. "Ini bakal jadi masalah. Baiklah. Gimana kalau aku memberimu waktu tiga hari untuk melakukan investigasi sendiri? Aku sudah lama berurusan denganmu sehingga tahu kalau kamu punya sumber informasi sendiri. Kamu boleh malas-malasan mencarinya, tapi aku yakin kamu bakal menemukan cara untuk mencari tahu sesuatu. Jadi silakan. Setelah tiga hari aku akan tanya lagi."

Itu terdengar logis. "Oke. Aku setuju. Ini jauh lebih baik," Sakura mengangguk. Ia hampir mengatakan sesuatu tapi Damaski-is menyela.

"Pengacaraku disini. Aku harus pergi."

"Oh..."

"Jangan sedih. Aku telpon kamu lagi nanti."

"Wai!" Ia tidak percaya seberapa tinggi rasa percaya diri pria ini. "Gak perlu telpon aku. Aku masih punya tiga hari untuk—" Tapi terlambat. Damaski-is sudah memutus teleponnya. "Mmmmph!" Sakura mencengkeram erat ponselnya, mengerutkan kening.

Yang jelas Damaski-is lebih sulit ditangani di dunia nyata.

* * *

"Kamu ngobrol dengan Agatha, ya kan?" Eriol berkata tepat ketika Syaoran memutus teleponnya.

"Kamu seharusnya belajar mengetuk pintu, Eriol," kata Syaoran, berdiri dari kursi eksekutifnya. Kantornya terlihat luas dengan hanya dua orang di dalamnya.

"—dan menggodanya," canda Eriol.

Syaoran mendongak. "Aku gak nggoda dia."

"Oh iya, kamu jelas menggodanya."

"Gak, aku gak nggoda dia. Apa yang bikin kamu berpikir kayak gitu?"

"Karena kalau gak, terus kenapa ada senyum konyol terpasang di wajahmu," kata Eriol sambil tertawa kecil.

Syaoran akhirnya sadar kalau ia memang sedang tersenyum. "Aku gak punya senyum konyol. Ini cuma senyum biasa."

"—Senyum biasa?" Eriol menatap tajam dari balik kacamatanya.

"Iya, senyum yang sangat sangat biasa." Syaoran mengangguk.

"—Senyum biasa...uuuu. Apa itu menentukan tingkat keakrabanmu dengan seseorang?"

"Eriol—," Syaoran berkata serius.

"Ya?"

"Meeting dengan klien, **SEKARANG**."

Eriol tertawa. "Oke, oke. Kamu bosnya."

Syaoran membuka pintu kantornya. Ia dan Eriol berjalan menuju lift. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan menunggu hingga mencapai lantai dasar. Keduanya membisu.

Akhirnya Eriol berbicara. Nadanya tidak lagi mengandung humor. "Syaoran, aku dengar kamu bilang ke Agatha kalau kamu memberinya waktu tiga hari untuk menginvestigasi sendiri."

"Seperti biasa, telingamu bisa diandalkan."

"Kalau dia akhirnya menemukan kalau patch itu sungguhan dan mempertimbangkan lagi proposalmu. Bagaimana kamu memberitahunya tentang Pasal 41 Kode Konjugal InterVEST yang rinciannya hanya diberikan ke pemain full player veteran?"

"Itu sederhana. Aku tidak berencana memberitahunya." Syaoran menjawab tanpa melihat Eriol.

"Maaf?"

Bel lift berbunyi menandakan mereka telah mencapai lantai dasar. Kedua pria itu keluar.

"Kamu gak salah dengar. **Dia tidak perlu tahu tentang Pasal 41,**" kata Syaoran.

Eriol melirik Syaoran dan senyum kecil menyelinap ke wajahnya. "Oke, kalau kamu bilang begitu."

* * *

A/N:

Review, kritik, saran, bahkan sekedar salam ditunggu~

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer yang sempat meninggalkan jejaknya di fic terjemahan ini. Saya baca semua review yang masuk lho. Sayangnya bagi yang gak log in, review-nya—mohon maaf—gak bisa saya balas langsung. Apalagi abis maintenance, kotak reviewnya berubah dan semua reviewer anonim disebut Guest. Tapi review-review kalian nyemangatin saya. Kadang pas saya lagi males-malesan ato lagi nyanyi-nyanyi gaje di depan laptop, hp bunyi dan review kalian datang. Bahkan kadang (coret kata sebelumnya dan ganti dengan 'sering') pas saya lagi nerjemahin, tanpa sadar mbuka folder Pokemon, dan kebablasan main; terus hp bunyi dan review kalian ngingetin saya ke jalan yang benar (lebay mode ON). Intinya saya berterima kasih buat review-review kalian. Juga buat yang nge-alert (bahkan dijadiin favorit!), padahal kalian bisa baca fic originalnya yang udah jauuuh banget ceritanya (saya selalu ngasih link ke versi originalnya di awal chapter; itu bagian dari kesepakatan saya dengan Majah :) Dan maaf saya gak bisa balas review para Guest secara langsung, but rest assured, your review is much appreciated.

Have a nice day :)


	8. Pertemuan Yang Tak Terduga

_**'SkyLark'**_

oleh Majah

diterjemahkan oleh Ilie

**Link ke versi original: (ganti # dengan titik)**

www#fanfiction#net/s/2126570/8/Incorporated

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki CCS, dan Majah yang memiliki cerita dan segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan CCS dalam cerita ini. Semua tempat, peristiwa sejarah dan hal-hal lain yang disebutkan, dimana Anda mungkin tidak tahu IRL, adalah hasil imajinasi Majah. Segala kemiripan dengan dunia nyata hanyalah kebetulan semata.

So, have a nice read, everyone~

* * *

**Dari Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Kalau dia akhirnya menemukan kalau patch itu sungguhan dan mempertimbangkan lagi proposalmu. Bagaimana kamu memberitahunya tentang Pasal 41 Kode Konjugal InterVEST yang rinciannya hanya diberikan ke pemain full player veteran?"

"Itu sederhana. Aku tidak berencana memberitahunya." Syaoran menjawab tanpa melihat Eriol.

"Maaf?"

Bel lift berbunyi menandakan mereka telah mencapai lantai dasar. Kedua pria itu keluar.

"Kamu gak salah dengar. **Dia tidak perlu tahu tentang Pasal 41,**" kata Syaoran.

Eriol melirik Syaoran dan senyum kecil menyelinap ke wajahnya. "Oke, kalau kamu bilang begitu."

* * *

**Chapter Tujuh: Pertemuan Yang Tak Terduga**

"Menurutmu apa itu mungkin, George? Apa kamu pikir yang dia katakan itu benar?" Sakura bertanya pada pelayannya. Ia kembali ke kamar hotel dan sekarang sedang memakai baju terusan putih barunya sementara George menunggu di luar bilik dengan pintu bambu. Di dalamnya Sakura tanpa alas kaki berdiri di depan cermin besar. Semua bajunya ditata dengan hati-hati dan digantung di sekelilingnya.

"Ithu tidhak mungkhin, Nona," George menjawab sementara pria itu berdiri dengan sabar. "...tafi, melihhat evvoluhzi tekhnolohzji beberahfa tahhun ini, seghalanyah djadi mungkhin. Therutamah InterVEZT."

Sakura menutup resleting bajunya dan menatap bayangannya di cermin. "Aku tahu. Aku sudah dengar rumor ini tapi gak begitu kuperhatikan." Ia membuka laci kecil dan mencari pita yang cocok dengan baju yang ia pakai. "Toh, ini bukan urusan bagi rogue. Tapi tetap saja, aku gak bisa gak bertanya-tanya." Ia mengikatkan pita ke rambutnya dan menepuknya ringan. "Damaski-is bukan sekedar full player biasa. Dia itu pemain veteran elit."

"Afa yank ihngin Andha katakhan, Nona?" tanya George.

Sakura membuka pintu bilik dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat pelayannya. "George, aku mau kamu cari tahu tentang patch ini. Hubungi sumber dunia bawah tanahmu dan kita lihat apa yang bisa kamu gali."

"Baikh, Nona."

"Kamu boleh pakai laptopku untuk log on." Ia menunjuk unit di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

"Yha, Nona."

"Dia bilang tiga hari." Sakura melangkah ke arah tempat tidur dan memasukkan beberapa benda ke dalam tasnya. "Tapi aku mau kamu menemukan semua informasi tersebut sebelum batas waktunya habis." Lalu ia menatap George, dengan imutnya sambil memegang tas di depan dadanya, "...aku akan senang sekali kalau kamu bisa memberi laporan sore ini."

George menghela napas. "Zezuay kheinginan Andha, Nona. Tafi zaya tidhak djandji. Infho dhuniah bauwah tannah tidhak ghamphank dichari." Pria itu berjalan menuju laptop dan meletakkannya di meja yang lebih besar di dekatnya dan duduk untuk menjalankan mesin tersebut. Tidak lama setelahnya suara tanda pesan selamat datang InterVEST memenuhi ruangan saat George log on ke karakternya.

Sakura sekilas melihat karakter George melompat-lompat di Galvan, salah satu dari lima kota besar di InterVEST. Ia tidak bisa tidak meringis melihat pelayannya yang seperti zombi ke karakter onlinenya yang mungil dan sedang tersenyum.

"George...kamu contoh yang paling tepat dari alasan jangan menilai seseorang dari penampilannya. Siapa yang mengira kalau gadis kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dua itu ternyata kakek tua macam kamu," kata Sakura menunjuk karakter mungil nan riang, menarik-narik baju orang lain dalam game.

"Inthernet ithu fedhank bhermatah dhua, Nona. Zemuwah ohrank harruz mehnyadharri phroh dhan kontrahnyah."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku selalu diingatkan tiap kali melihatmu." Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan mengambil tas tangannya. "Aku akan berada di ruang makan dengan ayah dan Tomoyo-chan. Sampai nanti, George."

"Zelahmat bherzenank-zenank, Nona."

Ia melambaikan tangan, "Kamu juga."

* * *

"Sebelah sini, Nona Kinomoto," kata pelayan pria saat Sakura melangkah keluar dari perahu kecil menuju restoran.

"Terima kasih," kata Sakura; tersenyum. Ia disapa angin sejuk beraroma laut ketika ia mendongak membaca papan petunjuk jalan yang bertuliskan _'The Lagoon'_.

The Lagoon adalah salah satu tempat populer di Marianas Isle karena desain original berupa restoran yang mengambang. Lantainya terdiri dari rakit yang terbuat dari bambu besar yang berlabuh dengan aman beberapa meter jauhnya dari pantai. Semua lampunya terbuat dari kerang capiz dan lentera minyak tua digantung tepat di tengah area makan utama sebagai lampu gantung. Suasananya nyaman dan santai. Tidak ada musik yang terdengar karena sang pemilik ingin tetap mempertahankan kesan alami lingkungan sekitar. Satu-satunya yang terdengar adalah suara ombak dan para tamu berbicara atau makan.

Begitu Sakura sampai di dalam, ia disambut pelayan muda mengenakan kaos oblong bermotif bunga dan celana pendek. "Nona. Mereka sudah menunggu Anda di meja dekat tepi pantai," kata pelayan tersebut; merentangkan sebelah tangan menunjukkan lokasinya.

"Ah ya. Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum riang.

Tidak lama setelahnya ia melihat ayahnya, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Ayah!" Sakura memeluk hangat ayahnya. "Eh? Ayah sendirian. Tomoyo belum kesini?"

"Sebenarnya, tadi dia kesini. Sayangnya, dia menerima panggilan yang sangat mendesak," kata Fujitaka, membantu putrinya duduk sebelum ia sendiri duduk.

"Panggilan yang mendesak?" Sakura terlihat cemas.

Fujitaka tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Tomoyo memperkirakan kamu bakal cemas, jadi dia bilang padaku untuk memberitahumu jangan khawatir sebelum dia pergi."

"Dia pergi? Dia gak di Marianas Isle lagi?"

"Ya. Karyawan butik menelepon dan kelihatannya ada masalah dalam pengiriman tekstil. Pesanan sutra yang dia harap sampai dua hari lagi."

"Wai! Sutra mahal dari Constantine?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya...Aku pikir yang itu." Fujitaka mengangguk sembari melihat menu yang diserahkan pelayan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Aku harap dia gak ditipu," tanya Sakura cemas.

Fujitaka tersenyum. "Kamu, putriku tersayang, kadang bisa membayangkan situasi terburuk. Tidak..," kata pria itu menenangkan. "Dia gak ditipu. Kelihatannya barang tersebut sampai lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Sutra itu sampai hari ini. Dan karena itu dari Constantine, ada masalah di bagian bea-cukai. Dokumennya tidak lagi sesuai dengan barangnya."

"Begitu." Sakura terlihat lega. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Tomoyo buru-buru pergi. "Sekarang dia harus mengurus bea-cukainya."

"Ya," Fujitaka mengiyakan. "Aku pikir sekarang Tomoyo sedang bertarung melawan legalitas barang impor. Dia menyampaikan maafnya dan janji meneleponmu secepatnya."

"Dia gak perlu minta maaf." Sakura menghela napas. "Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

* * *

Suara sirine ambulans terdengar di jalanan ketika mobil tersebut melaju ke Bandara Internasional Udon.

"Oh, matikan benda itu! Suaranya bikin telingaku tambah budek!" kata pria tua ke supir ambulans.

Perawat di kursi penumpang hampir mengatakan sesuatu tetapi disela pemuda yang duduk di depan tandu pria tua tersebut. "Mereka butuh sirine agar mudah melewati jalanan macet ini." Pemuda itu berkata tenang ke pria yang lebih tua itu.

"Bah! Ambulans harusnya memberikan pertolongan pertama pada pasiennya. Lucu juga yang satu ini malah memperburuk kondisiku," keluh kakek tua itu.

Pemuda itu memberikan senyuman tanda maaf ke tim medis yang berada bersamanya; wanita setengah baya gemuk dengan rambut keriting pendek. Wanita itu hanya membalas dengan senyum yang menandakan ia mengerti.

"Kondisi Anda tidak akan memburuk kalau Anda mendengarkan dokter dan diam di tempat tidur," ceramah pemuda ke pasien yang keras kepala itu.

Kakek tua itu hanya mengambil napas tajam, "Diam di tempat tidur?" katanya ngeri. "Di saat-saat seperti ini? Kurang dari dua minggu sebelum pemberitahuan resmi perilisan patch itu? Gak akan! Masih ada beberapa bug yang harus dibenarkan sebelum pemberitahuan resmi. Kalau aku mau semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, aku harus mengurus hal itu minggu ini."

"Bug itu tetap tidak akan benar jika Anda berakhir jadi mayat kaku," balas sang pemuda.

"Aku? Mayat...di saat-saat seperti ini?" Pria tua itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Gak ak...," tapi pria itu berakhir terbatuk-batuk.

"Nah...nah...jangan memaksakan diri," kata petugas medis mengelus punggung pria tua yang terbatuk-batuk itu.

Sang pemuda menghela napas. Waktu itu menjelang sore ketika ia menerima kabar mentornya ditemukan pingsan di ruang server InterVEST. Ia sedang ada pertemuan saat itu. Tapi keberuntungan di sisinya ketika ia berhasil memberi alasan untuk tidak mengikutinya dan pergi ke tempat pria tua itu secepatnya. Rupanya, kasus vertigo (semacam rasa pusing yang parah; penyakit yang biasa diderita orang tua) mentornya semakin parah ditambah paru-parunya yang lemah.

"Kita akan segera sampai," kata supir ambulans. "Pesawat pribadi yang akan membawa Anda ke Rumah Sakit Utara akan menunggu disana."

"Ah...akhirnya...penyiksaan berakhir," kata sang kakek yang mulai marah.

"Dokter spesialis akan menunggu Anda disana." Sang pemuda memberitahunya. "Disana Anda akan dirawat total dan diberi terapi yang tepat. Tidak ada komputer sampai kondisi Anda membaik."

"Anak muda, apa kamu melarangku melakukan sesuatu?"

"Ya," kata si pemuda dengan tegas.

Terlepas dari kesehatan yang buruk, pria tua itu tertawa kecil. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bakal mengikuti kata-katamu."

Sang pemuda menghela napas lagi. "Tolong. Jangan berdebat lagi. Sudah cukup saya berurusan dengan orang-orang yang keras kepala hari ini. Saya tidak punya tenaga untuk menghadapi debat lain."

"Aku melihat ini benar-benar lucu," kata sang kakek. "...bagaimana kamu tampak serius, tegang, dan berhati-hati kapanpun kamu bersamaku. Aku bukan orang yang langsung memutuskan sesuatu begitu menjentikkan jari. Tidak seperti _**seseorang yang kamu kenal **_yang hanya bisa memimpikan segalanya dalam waktu semalam. Aku merencanakan semua ini selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi kamu dengan cepat setuju dengannya."

Sang pemuda mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Koreksi. Saya mengikutinya. Dan mengikuti bukan berarti saya setuju dengannya."

Pria tua itu terdiam. Kelihatannya pria itu berhati-hati memilih kata-katanya ketika ambulans berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata si supir.

Di luar terdengar suara pesawat datang dan pergi. Papan besi besar terpasang di bagian atas bangunan. Bertuliskan **'Bandara Internasional Udon'**.

* * *

Tomoyo mulai meninggikan suara ke wanita berambut pendek di belakang meja kendali. "Apa maksudmu kamu masih belum bisa memproses dokumennya!"

"Maafkan saya, Miss Daidouji. Dokumen yang Anda bawa menyatakan bahwa barang-barang Constantine akan tiba dua hari lagi. Tapi barang yang Anda minta datang hari ini. Komputer tidak mau menerimanya. Kami masih menahan barang tersebut." Wanita itu berkata tegas dan adil.

"Ini tekstil dari Constantine yang kita bicarakan! Kamu tahu berapa mahal dan langkanya barang itu? Aku sudah lama menunggu barang itu datang! Kamu gak bisa menahannya," keluh Tomoyo. "Pastinya, nalurimu bilang kalau ini barang yang sama. Cuma tanggal kedatangannya yang inkonsisten."

"Saya minta maaf, Miss. Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan. Kami punya aturan untuk harus selalu mengikuti data yang diberikan komputer. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain menahannya."

"Dan berapa lama kamu akan menahannya?"

"Kami tidak tahu," jawab wanita itu.

"Kamu gak tahu!" seru Tomoyo. Orang-orang sekitar mulai menatapnya tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia mulai marah. Ia berada di Bandara Internasional Udon sejak siang. Dan sejauh ini, bea-cukai memberinya kesulitan. "Jawaban macam apa itu? Setidaknya yang bisa kamu lakukan adalah memberiku jadwal. Aku menuntut untuk berbicara dengan petugas yang bertanggung jawab sekarang juga!"

Di belakangnya, asisten Tomoyo mencoba menahan bosnya yang marah tapi tidak berhasil.

"Beliau tidak ada disini, Nona. Beliau sedang mengecek kargo baru di area penerimaan," jelas wanita itu.

"Dan dimana area penerimaan ini?" tanya Tomoyo tidak sabar.

"Ada di luar jendela keberangkatan Gerbang 3. Saya sarankan Anda kembali lagi nanti atau duduk dan menunggunya disini." Wanita itu menunjuk kursi plastik kosong terdekat.

"Begini ya, aku sudah disini berjam-jam dan aku belum makan siang. Barang ini terlalu berharga untuk kutinggalkan lebih lama lagi, jadi aku ambil kesempatan menemukannya di area penerimaan." Dan dengan itu Tomoyo berbalik dan melangkah menuju Gerbang 3.

* * *

"Well anak muda, kelihatannya aku gak bisa menemuimu untuk beberapa lama," kata sang kakek tua kepada pemuda yang mendorong kursi rodanya menuju pesawat pribadi. Pengawal dan petugas medis mengikuti di belakang mereka. Tapi keduanya tampak tidak sadar akan suara di sekitar saat melewati jendela keberangkatan Gerbang 3.

"Tidak selama itu... Saya akan berusaha menjenguk Anda begitu ada waktu luang," kata pemuda itu menenangkan; kacamatanya merosot sedikit di hidungnya saat ia membungkuk untuk berbicara di dekat telinga pria tua itu.

"Dengan semua kerjaanmu? Aku gak yakin," kata sang pria tua mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi muram.

"Saya akan menelepon Anda jika harus." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Hmph! Lebih baik begitu karena kamu harus melaporkan perkembangan terbaru."

"Jangan khawatir," lanjut pemuda tersebut sambil mendorong kursi roda. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal perkembangan, saya ingin Anda tahu kalau dia memberinya tiga hari untuk melakukan investigasi sendiri tentang patch itu. Kelihatannya dia tidak mempercayainya."

"Oh ya?" Pria tua itu mengamati pesawat kecil namun mewah di depannya. "Wah, itu merepotkan."

"Apa saya harus menyebarkan informasi tentang patch itu?" tanya si pemuda.

"Nah. Aku gak mau orang yang gak layak mendapatkan berita itu," jawab si kakek; berpikir sejenak.

"Dia tidak mau mempertimbangkan proposalnya jika dia tidak percaya," balasnya.

"Taruhan...," Pria tua itu memulai. "...kalau dia mungkin menyuruh bocah cerewet berkuncir dua itu untuk mencari info dunia bawah tanah. Kamu bisa menyebarkan detil tentang patch itu tapi pastikan hanya dalam jaringan bocah itu. Aku lebih memilih satu orang yang terpercaya dan orang itu sebaliknya akan menyalurkan kabar itu ke bocah. Dan si bocah akan menyampaikan padanya."

"Terdengar cukup logis. Oke. Saya akan mengaturnya." Pemuda itu mengangguk tepat ketika petugas medis dan perawat membawa pria tua itu naik pesawat.

Orang-orang naik ke pesawat dan tidak lama setelahnya pesawat lepas landas. Pemuda itu melihatnya ketika pesawat itu berjalan ke landasan dan terbang. Ketika ekor pesawat tidak lgi terlihat, ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke Gerbang 3.

"Banyak yang harus dilakukan. Sedikit waktu yang kupunya." Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mencapai jendela keberangkatan.

* * *

Tomoyo sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan ia gunakan, ketika ia menemui Kepala Petugas Bea-Cukai, dalam kepalanya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia berjalan cepat melewati orang-orang di area keberangkatan. Ia mendorong mereka yang menghalanginya dan ia mati-matia mencari seragam abu-abu petugas bea-cukai.

"Dimana dia?" gumamnya sembari matanya mengamati area tersebut.

Bandara adalah tempat yang sangat sibuk. Banyak orang...banyak bagasi...banyak pengumuman dan ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mendengarnya dan mempertahankan kecepatannya. Ia tidak jauh dari Gerbang 3 ketika akhirnya menemukan seragam yang familiar itu.

"Akhirnya!" seru Tomoyo. Tapi sebelum ia bisa memanggil pria tersebut, ia kehilangannya di kerumunan. "Tidak...tunggu...sial..." Ia mulai berlari mengejar pria dengan seragam abu-abu. Oh please, jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" Tomoyo sibuk agar tidak kehilangan pria tersebut sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Ia terus berlari sampai di luar Gerbang 3...

- Masukkan suara tabrakan disini -

"Ooof!" seru Tomoyo saat bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang menyebabkannya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai. "Ouch...," kata Tomoyo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku gak lihat. Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya suara maskulin yang terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak...tidak...itu salahku...Aku gak melihatmu dan...," Tomoyo berhenti bicara saat ia mendongak dan menemukan dirinya menatap sepasang mata hangat di balik kacamata.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan membantunya berdiri. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia kembali berdiri.

"Gak ada yang retak atau patah, kan? Aku gak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kamu luka parah," kata pemuda itu khawatir, masih menggenggam tangan Tomoyo.

Tomoyo masih menatap pemuda tersebut ketika salah satu asisten berhasil menyusulnya.

"Nona Tomoyo, Anda baik-baik saja? Saya tadi masih jauh dari Anda ketika saya menangkap apa yang terjadi disini," tanya asistennya; terengah-engah.

Tomoyo kembali ke alam sadar. "Umm...Aku baik-baik saja, Lana," kata Tomoyo tersenyum pada asistennya yang cemas. Kemudian ia kembali menatap pemuda di depannya. "Ummm...ah...," lalu menunduk menatap tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

"Oh!" Pemuda itu juga tersadar. "Aku minta maaf," katanya meminta maaf sambil memegang belakang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "...Nona...Tomoyo?" Lalu pria itu menunduk menatap tangan halus yang masih ia pegang. "...dan karena aku masih memegang tangan Anda, aku ingin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memperkenalkan diri." Pria itu tersenyum dan mengubah genggamannya menjadi jabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku **Eriol**." Ia menjabat tangan Tomoyo. "**Eriol Hiiragizawa**."

* * *

**T/N:**

Review, kritik, saran, maupun sekedar salam ditunggu~

Wah, maaf, maaf, update lama karena pas liburan saya jalan-jalan dan berusaha memperpendek antrian buku yang panjang. Targetnya sih ngabisin lebih dari 20 buku, tapi cuma kena 16 buku doang (ah.. dilema). Belum lagi saya lagi terobsesi sama Kuroko no Basuke (langsung sikat habis manga dan anime-nya). Jadi perhatian saya lagi gak fokus nranslate, nyahahaha~ :3

Terima kasih buat yang meninggalkan review dan maaf kadang gak saya balas langsung. Untuk yang ngreview pake akun ffnet, mohon settingan PM-nya diaktifkan jadi saya bisa balas Anda langsung karena ternyata kemarin ada yang sengaja nge-blok fungsi PM-nya.

Have a nice day~


	9. Perasaan Bersalah

_**'SkyLark'**_

oleh Majah

diterjemahkan oleh Ilie

**Link ke versi original: (ganti # dengan titik)**

www#fanfiction#net/s/2126570/9/Incorporated

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki CCS, dan Majah yang memiliki cerita dan segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan CCS dalam cerita ini. Semua tempat, peristiwa sejarah dan hal-hal lain yang disebutkan, dimana Anda mungkin tidak tahu IRL, adalah hasil imajinasi Majah. Segala kemiripan dengan dunia nyata hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Ja, have a nice read~

* * *

**Dari Chapter Sebelumnya:**

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan membantunya berdiri. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia kembali berdiri.

"Gak ada yang retak atau patah, kan? Aku gak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kamu luka parah." kata pemuda itu khawatir, masih menggenggam tangan Tomoyo.

Tomoyo masih menatap pemuda tersebut ketika salah satu asisten berhasil menyusulnya.

"Nona Tomoyo, Anda baik-baik saja? Saya tadi masih jauh dari Anda ketika saya menangkap apa yang terjadi disini." tanya asistennya; terengah-engah.

Tomoyo kembali ke alam sadar. "Umm...Aku baik-baik saja, Lana." kata Tomoyo tersenyum pada asistennya yang cemas. Kemudian ia kembali menatap pemuda di depannya. "Ummm...ah..." lalu menunduk menatap tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman pemuda itu.

"Oh!" Pemuda itu juga tersadar. "Aku minta maaf," katanya meminta maaf sambil memegang belakang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "...Miss...Tomoyo?" lalu pria itu menunduk menatap tangan halus yang masih ia pegang. "...dan karena aku masih memegang tangan Anda, aku ingin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memperkenalkan diri." Pria itu tersenyum dan mengubah genggamannya menjadi jabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku **Eriol**." Ia menjabat tangan Tomoyo. "**Eriol Hiiragizawa**."

* * *

**Chapter Delapan: Perasaan Bersalah**

Tomoyo masih menatap wajah pemuda itu saat ia dengan lemah menjabat tangannya. _Hiiragizawa_, pikirnya. Dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu? Terdengar sangat akrab di telinganya.

Eriol mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menyadari gadis itu menatapnya. "Ada yang salah, Miss Tomoyo?" tanya Eriol; menunduk untuk mengecek wajah Tomoyo yang memerah. Pria itu meletakkan tangannya yang lain di atas tangan Tomoyo yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku pikir kacamatamu sedikit miring," Tomoyo memulai.

"Oh," Eriol berkedip dan melirik bayangannya di jendela kaca bandara. Di tengah keributan dan keramaian bandara, suatu keajaiban mereka masih bisa mendengar perkataan satu sama lain.

"Dan aku pikir..." lanjut Tomoyo pelan. Eriol kembali memandang gadis itu penuh tanya. "...sebaiknya kamu melepaskan tanganku sekarang, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo terkejut melihat dirinya begitu tenang dan begitu pelan suaranya ketika berbicara dengan pria itu. Dalam kasus lain, ia pasti akan meneriaki pria beruntung itu.

Eriol terdiam sesaat lalu menatap tangan yang masih digenggamnya. "Oh! Aku minta maaf." Pria itu melepaskan tangan Tomoyo dan sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku. Dan tolong... panggil aku Eriol." Pria itu tersenyum padanya.

_Eriol_... Sekali lagi, nama itu terdengar akrab. Ia mengamati pemuda di depannya. Dia tinggi dengan tubuh tegap. Rambut gelapnya halus dan matanya memancarkan kecerdasan di balik kacamata. Pria itu tersenyum hangat padanya tapi ada sesuatu tentang kehadirannya yang meneriakkan kemewahan dan membuat gadis itu menggali ingatannya dimana ia pernah mendengar nama tersebut.

Lana berdeham, menyela pikiran Tomoyo. "Nona...barangnya...bea-cukai..."

"Oh!" seru Tomoyo, akhirnya kembali ke masalah awal. Ia melihat melewati bahu Eriol dan berusaha mencari Kepala Petugas Bea-Cukai yang tadi ia hampiri. "Tidak... Dimana dia!" kata Tomoyo, sedikit panik.

"Hmmm?" kata Eriol. Pria itu bergeser sedikit agar gadis itu bisa melihat dengan lebih baik. "Apa yang jadi masalah?" tanyanya.

Tomoyo maju selangkah dan berjinjit untuk melihat orang-orang yang datang dari gerbang terminal terdekat. "Kepala Petugas Bea-Cukai," gadis itu memulai. "..Aku mencoba berbicara dengannya ketika..."

"Ketika aku menghalangi jalanmu." Eriol menyelesaikan. Pria itu bergeser ke sampingnya, berusaha melihat keramaian di sekitar mereka.

Tomoyo tersipu. "Aku gak bermaksud terdengar seperti itu...tapi..."

Eriol melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak... jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Aku yang salah kok." kata sang pemuda tersenyum meminta maaf lagi padanya. "Bukannya bermaksud ikut campur, tapi ada urusan apa kamu dengan Makoto-san?"

"Makoto-san?" tanya Tomoyo pada pria di sampingnya.

"Makoto Yune, Kepala Petugas Bea-Cukai." jawabnya sambil menyipitkan mata mencoba mencari pria yang dimaksud.

"Kamu kenal beliau?" tanya Tomoyo ingin tahu.

Eriol menyerah mencari pria itu di antara kerumunan orang-orang sekitar mereka dan sekali lagi memfokuskan perhatian ke wanita di sampingnya. "Bisa dibilang..." pria itu memulai. "...Aku pernah berbisnis dengannya." Pria itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan dengan santai berbicara dengan Tomoyo. "Jadi katakan padaku... Kenapa kamu membabat jalanan mencarinya? Aku gak tahu kalau dia tertarik pada wanita cantik."

Pipi Tomoyo memanas saat pria itu bercanda. "Bukan seperti itu, oke." Ia menjernihkan pikiran dan berusaha berkonsentrasi. "Hanya saja ada hubungannya dengan bisnisku." kata Tomoyo menjelaskan secara umum, tidak ingin memberikan detil ke orang asing.

"Ah, tentu saja. Siapa aku, coba-coba menanyakan hal macam ini." kata Eriol.

Tomoyo tidak mengira dirinya begitu transparan. "Maaf.. Aku gak bermaksud seperti itu..." ia ingin mengatakan hal lain tapi Eriol menghentikannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Lagipula itu memang bukan hakku untuk bertanya. Tapi asal kamu tahu, aku ini pengacara. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu dalam masalah bea-cukai."

"Kamu pengacara! Tapi kamu terlihat begitu muda!" Tomoyo berseru terkejut.

Eriol tertawa. "Itu yang dibilang semua orang. Tapi...aku benar-benar pengacara."

"Ummmm..." Tomoyo memberi pria itu pandangan curiga.

Eriol tertawa lagi. "Oke... Aku gak menyalahkanmu karena gak percaya padaku. Itu terserah kamu. Tapi sekali lagi...aku mungkin berguna kalau kamu mau percaya padaku."

"Benarkah?" Tomoyo menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya. "Berguna gimana?"

"Well, misalnya..." pria itu mengeluarkan satu tangan dari sakunya dan menunjuk bandara yang luas. "Tampaknya kamu kehilangan Kepala Petugas Bea-Cukai. Aku bisa menghubunginya dalam sekejap."

"Kamu serius?" kata Tomoyo pada Eriol dengan matanya terbelalak.

"Kenapa gak? Kenapa aku harus bercanda tentang hal macam itu apalagi jelas banget urusanmu dengan beliau itu sangat penting." Pria itu memiringkan kepala menunjuk asisten Tomoyo yang berdiri di dekat mereka, menatap mereka lelah.

Tomoyo masih menatap Eriol curiga.

Eriol menghela napas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Ah... masyarakat zaman sekarang. Gak percayaan." Pria itu menekan tombol pada ponselnya dan menempatkannya di telinga dan menunggu. Pandangan curiga Tomoyo digantikan dengan pandangan berharap sementara ia menunggu.

"Halo? Makoto-san?" kata Eriol pada orang yang menjawab di seberang telepon. "Ya, ini saya." Eriol menunduk mengedipkan mata ke Tomoyo. "Tidak... Tidak ada masalah dengan Mr. L—" Pria itu memotong apa yang mau dikatakannya, sadar bahwa Tomoyo mendengarkan dengan seksama. "—Tidak ada masalah dengannya." akhirnya pria itu berkata. "Tapi ada seseorang yang saya kenal, sekarang berdiri di samping saya, yang kelihatannya punya masalah dengan bea-cukai. Kami di bandara. Apa Anda bisa menemui kami? Atau beritahu dimana Anda." Pria itu berhenti sejenak mendengarkan jawaban Makoto-san. "Uh-huh...oke...kami akan kesana." Eriol menutup ponselnya.

"Well?" kata Tomoyo cemas.

Eriol tersenyum padanya. "Beliau akan menemui kita di bagian informasi, beberapa gerbang dari sini."

"Yang benar!" kata Tomoyo. Matanya berseri-seri. "Kita harus pergi sekarang! Aku sudah disini sejak waktu makan siang. Aku gak mau kehilangan beliau lagi. Ayo cepat!" Tanpa berpikir gadis itu meraih lengan Eriol dan menyeret pria itu dengannya.

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan kaki telanjang di pantai pasir putih. Kakinya tenggelam dalam butiran pasir hangat sementara ia memanjakan diri dengan pemandangan laut di hadapannya. Ia melepas topi jerami yang ia pakai. Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangan yang memegang topi jerami tersebut sementara pikirannya mengembara ke kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dulu ia begitu bosan. Ia memiliki segalanya. Semua yang diinginkan gadis sepertinya. Tapi apa itu benar-benar miliknya? Semua yang ia punya sekarang? Ia tidak perlu bekerja. Semuanya terhampar di depannya dan hanya itu. Tanpa kepuasan. Tidak ada sama sekali. Ia menengadah memandang langit cerah dan membiarkan rambut cokelat kemerahannya terbawa angin. Tapi dimana akhirnya ia menemukan kepuasan?

_Di InterVEST_.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Di InterVEST, ia memulai dari nol. Mungkin terdengar bodoh tapi ia benar-benar menghargai semua yang telah ia capai di InterVEST. Semua itu memang tidak nyata tapi ia tahu ia bisa mengatakan dengan bangga bahwa itu miliknya. HANYA miliknya.

_-Masukkan bunyi telepon disini-_

Lamunan Sakura diganggu bunyi ponselnya. Ia merogoh tas tangannya dan mengeluarkan benda tersebut. Ia membukanya dan melihat layarnya.

_**'Damaski-is memanggil...'**_

"Hoe!" seru Sakura. "Dia nelpon...lagi?" Sekarang masih tengah hari dan ia baru saja berbicara dengan pria itu tadi pagi. Demi Tuhan, ia lebih sering berbicara dengan Damaski-is dibanding dengan Tomoyo.

Sakura menjawab telepon. "Apa maumu?" katanya blak-blakan; mengingat-ingat bahwa ia harus waspada karena bagaimanapun juga mereka bukan sekutu di InterVEST.

"Apa? Gak ada suara manis yang menyapa halo?" pria yang berada di seberang telepon terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau tadi pagi aku tahu itu kamu, aku bakal mut—"

Tapi Damaski-is segera menyela, "Aku tahu... aku tahu. Gak perlu mengatakannya keras-keras." Pria itu terdiam sejenak dan mungkin mengganti posisinya dilihat dari suara gemerisik yang ia dengar dari telepon.

"Jadi..." Sakura berkata pelan.

"Hmmm?" balas Damaski-is.

"Kenapa kamu nelpon!" serunya tidak sabar.

"Aku tadi janji kalau aku bakal telpon kamu begitu selesai meeting, kan?"

"Itu saja? Memangnya aku peduli kamu telpon atau gak."

"Tentu saja kamu peduli. Kamu kangen aku."

Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Berani-beraninya!"

Damaski-is hanya terkekeh di saluran telepon seberang.

"Berhenti mempermainkan aku, Damaski-is. Aku tahu kamu gak sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku. Bagimu aku cuma bidak bisnis dan kamu itu tipe orang yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau." Sakura membalas pria itu.

"Ouch," Damaski-is jelas berpura-pura terdengar terluka. "Kamu gak percaya aku menyukaimu, eh?"

"Jelas gak," kata Sakura tegas. "Gimana bisa. Mengingat sejarah kita di InterVEST... itu gak mungkin banget."

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Ini awal baru bagi kita berdua." kata Damaski-is dengan nada serius.

"Anggap saja ini awal yang baru tapi tolong... berhenti main-main, Damaski-is. Jangan samakan aku dengan cewek-cewek online lain yang biasa kamu **'permainkan'**."

"Aku gak 'main-main' dengan cewek." kata Damaski-is pelan.

"Whatever." Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia duduk di atas pasir dan melipat kaki sementara ia menempatkan topi ke kepalanya.

"Jadi..." sekarang giliran Damaski-is yang memakai kata itu.

"Jadi... apa?" balas Sakura. Jari-jarinya membuat jejak di pasir.

"Kamu udah mengerjakan PR-mu?"

"PR?" Sejenak ia tidak mengerti apa yang pria itu katakan. "Hoe! Itu."

"Iya. **ITU**." tegas Damaski-is.

"Apa kamu bercanda? Baru beberapa jam berlalu." Jari-jarinya terus meninggalkan jejak di atas pasir. "Kamu bilang kamu ngasih aku waktu tiga hari." keluh Sakura. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia berbicara dengan nada manis dan tenang di kalimat terakhir.

Damaski-is terdiam entah karena apa. Satu-satunya yang terdengar adalah suara ombak yang menyapu kerang di tepi pantai. Waktu berlalu sementara penghitung waktu di ponselnya terus berjalan. Kedua belah pihak masih tidak bergerak dan terdiam, tapi suasananya nyaman... dan damai.

"Agatha..." Damaski-is akhirnya berbicara.

"Hmmm...?" kata Sakura; jarinya masih sibuk dengan karyanya di atas pasir.

"...uh...gak."

"Eh?" balas Sakura dengan nada penuh tanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Beneran..." pria itu menghela napas dalam-dalam. "...bukan apa-apa. Lupakan."

"Kalau kita lagi online, aku bakal ngirimin kamu ratusan tanda tanya." kata Sakura cemberut.

Damaski-is tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin kamu pasti melakukannya." jawabnya dengan santai. "Dengar... Aku akan berhenti main-main seperti maumu. Karena kita sudah melewati tahap ini."

"Uh-huh."

"Jadi kita kembali ke transaksi." Pria itu mengingatkannya. "Aku percaya, kamu sedang melakukan bagianmu sekarang. Jadi gak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu."

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku." kata Sakura; sinis.

"**KEPERCAYAAN** itu, sayangku, unsur yang sangat penting dalam suatu hubungan. Entah dalam urusan bisnis maupun pribadi."

"Seperti yang kamu bilang." balas Sakura.

"Tapi tentu saja, kamu bebas menelponku kapan pun kamu kangen aku." Kalau Sakura bisa melihat wajah Damaski-is, pria itu pasti sedang tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Damaski-is!"

"Oke...oke...bercanda. Berhenti main-main dalam 5...4...3...2...1...Berhenti main-main." Pria itu kembali ke nada monotonnya. "Kamu tahu gimana caranya menghubungiku kalau kamu sudah memutuskan."

"Tentu saja." kata Sakura blak-blakan.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Lalu pria itu memutuskan telepon.

Sakura agak tersentak mendengar pria itu tiba-tiba memutus telepon. Ia melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya dan melihat layar ponsel di depannya. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara tetapi durasi teleponnya lama. Keheningan itu yang membuatnya lama. Pria itu kelihatannya tidak peduli meneleponnya dalam waktu yang lama dengan ponselnya. Ia menebak siapapun pria itu di dunia nyata, sudah jelas Damaski-is bukan orang miskin. Tagihan teleponnya mungkin setinggi genteng kalau pria itu terus-terusan meneleponnya seperti ini. Lalu ia berpikir, tentu saja, pria itu tidak miskin! Damaski-is itu full-player. Dan full-player membayar sejumlah uang yang besar di InterVEST. Orang biasa tidak mungkin mampu membayarnya.

"Dia mungkin pengusaha kaya atau semacamnya." Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menghela napas dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke tas tangan. Entah karena apa, ia merasa murung. Ia mengingatkan dirinya kalau harusnya ia bersyukur panggilan telepon itu berakhir. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Damaski-is lebih lama. Lalu kenapa ia merasa kecewa?

Tidak lama setelahnya, ponselnya berdering lagi. Hal itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Hoe!" ia tertawa kecil. "Kelihatannya dia gak tahan." Ia mengangkat telepon sekali lagi dan menjawabnya. "Kamu gak tahan, kan!" goda Sakura.

"Kamu benar, bunga kecilku! Aku gak tahan jauh-jauh darimu." Pria di saluran telepon seberang berkata semangat.

_Bunga kecil? Dia memanggilku 'Bunga kecil'_. Lalu hal itu menyadarkannya. Peneleponnya **bukan **Damaski-is.

"Yukito!" seru Sakura. "Ba...bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia sedikit tergagap karena kecerobohannya. Harusnya ia melihat caller-ID di ponselnya. Sakura mencatat dalam hati untuk selalu mengecek layar ponsel sebelum menerima telepon mulai sekarang. Untung saja Yukito tidak mencurigainya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, my angel." jawab Yukito dengan manis. "Walaupun, aku merasa bersalah gak bersamamu sekarang di surga pelarian itu."

_Aku juga mulai merasa bersalah... tapi tentang hal lain_, pikir Sakura. "Oh, jangan khawatir. Aku ngerti kok." Sakura berseru pada Yukito. "Apa boleh buat. Kamu benar-benar dibutuhkan disana."

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang pengertian sepertimu." kata Yukito. Hal ini membuat Sakura merasa lebih bersalah. Bagaimana ia merasa lebih tidak sabar menunggu pria lain meneleponnya dibanding dengan Yukito.

"Kata-katamu berlebihan." kata Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Ia seharusnya tidak merasa bersalah. Lagipula, ia toh tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Damaski-is. Seperti yang dikatakan pria itu, transaksi bisnis lain. Hal ini membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat mendeskripsikanmu, bunga kecil."

Sakura memerah, "Oh, Yukito." Sakura berkata pelan.

"Aku mencoba menghubungi dari tadi," kata Yukito. "Teleponmu sibuk terus."

"Hoe!" Ia mematikan fungsi tersebut dari ponselnya karena ia tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang menelepon seseorang. "Itu...," ia mati-matian mencari alasan yang tepat. "Itu tadi telemarketer." _Bagus, Sakura. Telemarketer memuakkan itu lagi._ Well, kenapa tidak? Ia menggunakan alasan yang sama dengan Tomoyo tadi. Tidak ada ruginya dipakai lagi? Hal ini akan membuat alasannya konsisten. Ia mengangguk sendiri dan berjalan bolak-balik di tepi pantai. Pohon-pohon tropis terdekat mulai menghamparkan bayangan di tempat Sakura berdiri sementara matahari berpindah posisi di langit.

"Telemarketer?" tanya Yukito.

"Iya," tegas Sakura. "Ada telemarketer yang mengganggu pagi ini. Dan dia terus-terusan menawarkan servis tambahan buat ponselku." _Pembohong. Pembohong._

"Oh," kata pria itu. "Kamu terlalu baik untuk menolaknya makanya dia mengambil keuntungan darimu."

Bagus. Sama dengan yang dikatakan Tomoyo.

"Telemarketer itu dari perusahaan mana? Biar aku yang bicara dengannya. Dia merepotkan. Maksudku, membuang waktumu selama itu."

"Gak!" kata Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Huh?" Yukito terdengar bingung.

Ia berdeham. "Maksudku... gak usah melakukan hal itu. Aku sudah membereskannya. Dia gak akan menggangguku lagi."

"Kamu yakin, bunga kecil?" pria itu terdengar khawatir.

"IYA," kata Sakura berdoa agar Yukito mempercayainya.

Doanya dikabulkan. "Well, oke. Kalau kamu bilang begitu," kata Yukito dengan riang.

Yukito berbicara dengannya selama beberapa menit. Memberinya kabar tentang perkembangan terkini tentang proyeknya dan kakaknya. Sebaliknya Sakura memberitahu pria itu tentang Tomoyo dan masalah bea-cukainya. Keduanya setuju untuk menelepon Tomoyo di sore hari.

"Aku harus pergi, Bunga Kecilku," Yukito akhirnya berkata, "Aku masih harus menemui Touya."

"Oh, baiklah. Sampaikan salamku padanya," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan sekali lagi berdiri di tempat yang sama ia duduki tadi.

"Semoga mimpimu indah malam ini," kata Yukito padanya. "Love you."

"Love... you...," kata Sakura dengan suara pelan. Yukito memutuskan telepon dan Sakura diam menatap ponsel di tangannya. Yukito seperti biasa penuh dengan kata-kata manis dan suara lembutnya ketika berbicara dengannya. Hal itu masih membuatnya tercengang bagaimana ia masih berpikir dua kali ketika mengatakan kalimat 'Love you' pada pria itu hari ini. Perasaan bersalah yang sama kembali menggerogoti Sakura.

"Aku gak melakukan hal yang salah, kan?" kata gadis itu; berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk melihat kakinya, tapi hal itu malah menambah perasaan bersalah yang mengalir dalam dirinya dan hammpir membuatnya menjatuhkan ponsel yang ia pegang.

Di atas pasir, jejak yang secara tidak sadar dibuat jarinya masih terlihat. Di tengahnya, satu jejak gambar tampak mencolok. Di dalam gambar berbentuk hati tertulis nama Damaski-is.

* * *

"Maafkan saya atas kecelakaan ini, Miss Daidouji," Kepala Petugas Makoto Yune meminta maaf kepada Tomoyo ketika pria itu memberikan dokumen pengiriman.

"Aku kira itu bisa dibilang wajar dengan barang mahal dari Constantine," kata Eriol sambil tersenyum padanya. "Bahkan aku, terkejut kamu bisa mendapatkannya."

"Aku punya koneksi," celoteh Tomoyo. "Dan aku pernah membantu seseorang yang berpengaruh dari Constantine. Aku ingin berterima kasih, Mr. Makoto karena menghabiskan waktu Anda untuk menghadapi masalahku. Dan kamu juga," katanya pada Eriol. "Karena membantuku."

"Sama-sama," kata Makoto-san.

"Kubilang panggil saja aku Eriol," pria yang satunya mengingatkan Tomoyo.

Tomoyo hanya tersenyum kepada kedua pria itu. Ia sangat lega karena barangnya sekarang diangkat ke mobilnya dengan selamat. Asistennya sedang mengurus hal itu bersamaan ketika mereka mengobrol.

"Well, kupikir lebih baik kami pergi sekarang, Makoto-san." Eriol berkata kepada pria yang lebih tua itu; mengulurkan tangannya. "Terima kasih untuk waktunya."

Makoto-san menjabat tangan si pemuda. "Kapan saja. Jika Anda membutuhkan sesuatu, mohon diingat untuk menelepon saya." Setelah menjabat tangan Eriol, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tomoyo. "Dan itu juga berlaku bagi Anda, Miss Daidouji. Semua teman Mr. Hiiragizawa adalah teman kami juga."

Tomoyo menjabat tangan pria itu dan berpikir apa reaksinya ketika mengetahui bahwa ia baru bertemu Eriol siang tadi. "Terima kasih," kata Tomoyo sambil tersenyum cerah. "Sekali lagi terima kasih." Kemarahan yang meluap-luap sebelum benar-benar mereda.

Dan dengan begitu, Makoto-san mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan meninggalkan keduanya berdiri di depan gerbang paket khusus.

"Itu tadi berjalan lancar, kan?" seru Eriol, masih menatap punggung pria yang berjalan menuju keramaian bandara.

"Iya, Tomoyo mengangguk. "Kamu benar-benar pengacara," kata Tomoyo; tertawa kecil. "Aku minta maaf karena gak percaya tadi."

Eriol meletakkan kedua tangan di depannya. "Gak perlu minta maaf. Hal itu benar-benar wajar. Aku toh orang asing. Dan sudah sewajarnya seorang lady seperti kamu tidak mempercayai pria yang baru saja ditemui."

"Dan seorang lady seharusnya tidak menarik orang asing itu dan menyeretnya bersamanya," seru Tomoyo; dengan humor di matanya.

Eriol tertawa juga dan mengangkat lengan yang dicengkeram gadis itu. "Kupikir lenganku bakal patah. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat dan aku bersumpah kalau ini di lapangan terbuka, serangga pasti bakal menabrak kacamataku seperti mereka menabrak kaca mobil."

Tomoyo tersipu, "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Itu tadi... bisa jadi pengalaman," kata Eriol sambil menatapnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ms. Tomoyo... Tadi kamu bilang kamu sudah berada disini sejak waktu makan siang?"

"Iya," jawab Tomoyo.

"Jadi asumsiku kamu belum makan siang?" kata Eriol; melepaskan kacamatanya dan membersihkannya dengan selembar kain. "Mungkin, kafe di seberang jalan terdengar menarik?"

Pandangan Tomoyo jatuh melewati pintu kaca otomatis bandara ke kafe kecil seberang jalan.

"Aku tahu mungkin kafe itu gak sesuai dengan selera eleganmu," kata pria itu sambil memakai kacamatanya. "Sangat sangat jauh dari budaya mewah Constantine...," lanjutnya. "...tapi aku dengar mereka menawarkan cappuccino terbaik di kota."

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman dan ia dengan masam mendongak menatap pria itu, "Wah... Mr. Hiiragizawa... apa kamu mengundangku makan siang?"

"Oh tolong... panggil aku Eriol," Eriol tersenyum.

Tomoyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku janji kita impas," lanjut pria itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Ayolah... aku yang traktir."

"Oke... kalau kamu pikir kehadiranku bisa membuatmu senang sampai menganggapnya impas," Tomoyo menyetujui.

"Luar biasa!" seru Eriol.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," kata Tomoyo.

Eriol menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kamu harus memanggilku Tomoyo. Hanya Tomoyo." Ia tersenyum manis padanya.

"Dengan senang hati...," angguk pria itu. "Apakah kamu keberatan jika aku menawarkan lenganku lagi, Tomoyo?" kata Eriol sambil mengulurkan lengan yang gadis itu cengkeram tadi.

"Berani sekali kamu melakukannya," kata gadis itu ketika menggandeng lengan Eriol.

"Ya." Eriol berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan Tomoyo di sampingnya. "Memang. Berani sekali aku," kata pria itu dengan santai tapi matanya tampak berkilau misterius karena arti tersembunyi yang hanya diketahuinya.

* * *

"George, apa yang kamu dapatkan untukku?" Sakura bertanya langsung ketika ia melompat-lompat datang dari lorong dan masuk ke kamar hotelnya.

"Taphi Nona, inih barru beberrafa djam. Mazih adha bhanyak hal yank ferlu dhikonfirrmazih," protes George; melirik Sakura dari tempatnya duduk.

Pelayan tua itu sekarang sedang duduk di bangku yang tampaknya terlalu kecil untuknya sementara membungkuk di depan laptop kecil Sakura. Karakter gadis kecil yang tersenyum dengan rambut dikuncir dua masih berkelana dari kota ke kota dalam InterVEST.

"Aku tahu, George, dan aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Sakura ketika mengempaskan diri ke kursi rotan besar dengan alas bantal empuk bermotif bunga persik di sudut ruangan. "Tapi aku harus mengakui kalau aku mulai gelisah dengan semua ini."

"Ghelizah, Nona?" George membiarkan karakternya duduk di bawah naungan pohon dan menoleh melihat majikannya. "Afakah inih bherarti Andha muhlay memferchayai Mazter?"

Sakura bersandar ke kursi yang nyaman itu dan menutup matanya sementara menjawab pelayannya. "Jujur saja... Aku punya firasat. Intuisi yang memberitahuku kalau patch semacam itu... ada."

"Ithu bukhannya tidhak mungkhin terdjadi, Nona."

"Kamu juga berpikir begitu, George?" kata Sakura masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Yha."

"Itu opini pribadi atau kamu sudah menemukan sesuatu di dunia bawah tanah InterVEST?"

George terdiam. Terdiamnya pria tua itu membuat Sakura membuka satu mata dan mengintip George setengah khawatir.

"Oh George," mulai Sakura dengan lemah. "Aku agak berharap firasatku salah."

Sang pelayan kembali ke karakternya di dalam game dan melanjutkannya dengan menggunakan kontrol. "Andha tauh benarr, Nona. Kahlaw zaya tidhak zematah-matah berrganthunk fadha hal-hal zubdjektif. Hal ithu harruz didhukunk dhengan fhaktha."

Hal itu membuat Sakura terbangun dan duduk tegak. "Jadi kamu sudah menemukan sesuatu di bawah tanah."

"Zaya mendhengarr zezuatuh dhi bhauwah thanah," George mengangguk. "Taphi...," pria itu menekankan. "...mazih khabarr ahngin, behlum adha yank pazti. Nahmun kitha zemuwa tauh bahuwa..."

"Jika ada asap, maka ada api." Sakura menyelesaikan kalimat George.

"Yha. Taphi djangan kahwathir. Zaya berharraph unthuk menghubhungih behberrapha zumber therferchayah. Zaya fikir zaya bhiza memberrikhan lhaforan lengkhaph zore inih." Ada keheningan singkat sebelum George berbicara lagi, "Bagaymanah djikha Mazter mengathakhan yank zebenarrnyah, Nona. Afa yank akhan Andha lakhukhan?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pelayannya. Tampaknya ia mengambil waktu untuk memikirkannya dengan keras.

"Reaksi Kinomoto Sakura menghadapi segala hal akan seperti ini." Akhirnya ia berkata sambil menatap George dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku gak akan pernah... dalam keadaan waras memikirkan hal semacam itu, George."

Mata sang pelayan sejenak meninggalkan layar laptop untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang dilemparkan padanya. Majikannya mencoba untuk terlihat manis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekanakan di kursinya.

Memastikan George mengerti maksudnya, Sakura kembali ke posisi tegaknya dan berdeham.

"Agatha, di sisi lain...," lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih serius dan formal. "...akan melihat keuntungan besar yang Damaski-is tawarkan." Ia mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan senyum jenaka dan bangga.

"Beghitu," jawab George. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala dengan lemas lalu kembali ke karakternya di InterVEST yang terlihat menarik-narik baju setiap orang yang dilewatinya.

"Itu saja?" tanya Sakura serius. "Hanya itu yang kamu katakan?"

"Nona, dhari zemuwa wakthu yank zaya habizkhan membanthu uzaha Andha... Zaya beladjar zatu hal."

Sakura berkedip. "Yaitu?"

"Kahlaw hiduph zaya tidhak akhan fernah membohzankhan azalkhan zaya tethaph sethia menurruthi kheinginan Andha."

"Hoe!"

"Zaya fikirr Andha mengehluwarkhan yank terbhaik dhari dhiri zaya, iyyah tidhak?" Lalu pria itu memberikan Sakura senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan giginya yang ompong. George melakukan hal tersebut sambil menyodorkan layar laptop sehingga Sakura bisa melihat senyum riang karakternya di dalam InterVEST.

Sakura menatap dari sosok pelayannya yang tersenyum ke gadis kecil imut di dalam InterVEST. Ia tidak bisa tidak memberikan senyum gugup.

"Asal kamu senang, George. Asal kamu senang."

* * *

**T/N:**

Review, kritik, saran, maupun sekedar salam ditunggu ;)

Memutuskan apdet setelah nonton Kuroko no Basket episode 25. Bener-bener heboh di episode terakhir ini. Tumblr isinya pada spam Kurobasu semua, lagi pada galau kelihatannya. Kurobasu fandom lagi di heartbreaking momen. Saya juga sebenarnya. Tiap sabtu selalu nunggu episode terbaru keluar. Sekarang tiap sabtu, saya harus ngapain?! Aku butuh season duaaa!

Begitulah, makanya saya apdet agar setidaknya hidup saya agak sedikit cerah dengan men-share chapter baru kepada teman-teman semua.. Cheer me up, please.. Right now, the light of my life is too dim.. :'(

Hope you have a nice day~


	10. Agatha Percaya

_**'SkyLark'**_

oleh Majah

diterjemahkan oleh Ilie

**Link ke versi original: (ganti # dengan titik)**

www#fanfiction#net/s/2126570/10/Incorporated

**Disclaimer:**

Saya tidak memiliki CCS, dan Majah yang memiliki cerita dan segala sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan CCS dalam cerita ini. Semua tempat, peristiwa sejarah dan hal-hal lain yang disebutkan, dimana Anda mungkin tidak tahu di dunia nyata, adalah hasil imajinasi Majah. Segala kemiripan dengan dunia nyata hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Have a nice read~

* * *

**Dari Chapter Sebelumnya:**

"Yha. Taphi djangan kahwathir. Zaya berharraph unthuk menghubhungih behberrapha zumber therferchayah. Zaya fikir zaya bhiza memberrikhan lhaforan lengkhaph zore inih." Ada keheningan singkat sebelum George berbicara lagi, "Bagaymanah djikha Mazter mengathakhan yank zebenarrnyah, Nona. Afa yank akhan Andha lakhukhan?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pelayannya. Tampaknya ia mengambil waktu untuk memikirkannya dengan keras.

"Reaksi Kinomoto Sakura menghadapi segala hal akan seperti ini." Akhirnya ia berkata sambil menatap George dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku gak akan pernah... dalam keadaan waras memikirkan hal semacam itu, George."

Mata sang pelayan sejenak meninggalkan layar laptop untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang dilemparkan padanya. Majikannya mencoba untuk terlihat manis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh; kekanakan di kursinya.

Memastikan George mengerti maksudnya, Sakura kembali ke posisi tegaknya dan berdeham.

"Agatha, di sisi lain...," lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih serius dan formal. "...akan melihat keuntungan besar yang Damaski-is tawarkan." Ia mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan senyum jenaka dan bangga.

* * *

**Chapter Sembilan: Agatha Percaya**

Eriol mendengarkan dengan seksama perkataan lady di depannya. Tomoyo yang cantik dengan rambut gelap itu berbicara dengan semangat sembari sesekali menggigit makanannya. Dua puluh menit telah berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan bandara untuk makan di kafe seberang jalan. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela kafe dan ia tidak bisa tidak menyadari orang-orang di luar menatap Tomoyo ketika lewat. Gadis itu memang cantik dan dia menarik perhatian terutama di tempat umum.

Kafe ini biasa saja. Bau kopi blend yang sama menyelimuti udara kontras dengan latar belakang yang berusia tua yang mereka miliki. Tempat itu tidak didekor agar terlihat tua. Tetap saja terlihat sangat TUA. Sisi meja dan kursi kayunya terkelupas dan gorden putih polos menggantung di jendela. Asap dari pipa tamu yang lebih tua memenuhi udara dan kipas listrik usang di sudut tidak mampu menyapunya.

Eriol menyesap minumannya. Saat ini keduanya telah menghabiskan makanan yang mereka makan.

"Aku minta maaf aku mengajakmu makan ke tempat seperti ini," pria itu memulai; satu tangan menunjuk sekelilingnya.

Tomoyo tersenyum. "Oh, jangan khawatir. Gak apa-apa. Aku gak keberatan asal perutku terisi. Aku benar-benar gak keberatan."

"Aku senang mengetahuinya." Ia melihat cangkir kosong Tomoyo. "Bagaimana secangkir cappuccino lagi? Itu kalau, kamu tidak terburu-buru."

Gadis itu menatap cangkirnya dengan serius. "Ah, boleh. Kenapa gak. Cappuccino-nya... benar-benar enak."

"Apa kataku," komentar Eriol; senang. Pria itu melambaikan tangan ke pelayan dan mengisyaratkannya untuk mengisi cangkir mereka lagi.

Pelayan muda itu datang dan melayani mereka. Eriol mengamati ketika Tomoyo berterima kasih pada pelayan tersebut dengan sopan. Ia berpikir sejenak. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang gadis itu lakukan jika dia mengetahuinya. Sudah jelas gadis itu tidak menyadari siapa ia sebenarnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan untuk berpikir apakah ekspresi yang gadis itu tadi, ketika mereka bertabrakan, karena kaget atau namanya mengingatkan sesuatu ketika ia menyebutkannya.

Ia berusaha menahan senyum licik yang mulai merayap ke wajahnya ketika ia merencanakan sesuatu. Bagaimana reaksi sahabat Putri Kinomoto jika mengetahui identitasnya? Mungkin... ia perlu memberi petunjuk dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Dalam sekejap, Eriol memutuskan.

Si pelayan hendak berjalan pergi ketika ia berkata, "Um, tunggu."

"Ya, Tuan?" tanya si pelayan.

Eriol mengeluarkan dompet dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya. Ia melakukannya sesingkat mungkin; tidak ingin memberikan terlalu banyak informasi ketika gadis itu melihat dompetnya. Cukup satu petunjuk kecil. "Ini. Tolong siapkan bonnya."

"Baik, Tuan." Lalu si pelayan pergi.

Sebenarnya, Eriol mempunyai uang kas di dompet. Tapi rencana kecilnya hanya bisa dicapai jika ia menggunakan kartu. Ia menatap Tomoyo yang terlihat sibuk menyesap minumannnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, si pelayan muda kembali. "Mr. Hiiragizawa?" tanyanya.

Eriol melirik Tomoyo dari sebelah matanya. Ia melihat ekspresi bingung yang sama di matanya ketika namanya disebut.

"Ini totalnya. Tolong tanda tangan disini." Si pelayan membungkuk dan meraih penanya.

Tapi Eriol melambaikan tangan. "Gak apa. Aku punya pena sendiri."

"Sesuai keinginan Anda, Tuan."

Eriol merogoh bagian dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan pena. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat agar terlihat biasa saja tapi memastikan bagian dari pena yang ia inginkan, terlihat oleh Tomoyo ketika gadis itu melirik singkat.

Pena yang ia keluarkan adalah pena yang digunakan di perusahaan Li Syaoran. Pena tersebut dibuat khusus dan diberikan kepada pegawai-pegawai terpercaya. Pena itu berwarna hitam dan elegan dengan garis tipis berwarna emas di tengah dan ujungnya. Di bagian atasnya, lambang Keluarga Li terukir dengan warna emas; matahari dikelilingi bintang-bintang. Ia memastikan bagian **'itu' **menghadap Tomoyo ketika dengan hati-hati menandatangani selembar kertas kecil itu.

Itu saat-saat yang jika dipotret akan menghasilkan foto yang sempurna. Eriol tahu ia tidak akan melupakan wajah Tomoyo ketika mulutnya menganga lebar dan cangkir yang dipegang oleh kedua tangannya kehilangan keseimbangan. Si pelayan, sesiaga yang ia bisa, menangkap cangkir tersebut, tapi ia melakukannya dengan cepat sehingga sedikit isi kopi tumpah ke atas mantel.

"Oh! Aku a...uhm...," Tomoyo tergagap.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Miss. Saya akan mengurusnya," kata pelayan muda itu ketika menempelkan tissue di atas tumpahan untuk sementara.

Eriol membantu membersihkan tumpahan tersebut, ia meraih meja kosong di sampingnya dan mengambil serbet dan meletakkannya di atas tumpahan. "Ini," katanya; memberi bon yang sudah ditandatanganinya kepada pelayan. "Lebih baik cari kain bersih atau semacamnya."

"Baik. Segera saya ambilkan, Tuan." Si pelayan mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Tidak seburuk itu, Tomoyo. Aku yakin mantelmu akan segera dibersihkan," kata Eriol tanpa menatap mata Tomoyo ketika pria itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpahan tersebut.

Ketika Tomoyo tidak menjawab, ia memutuskan untuk menatapnya dan melihat hasil dari aksinya.

Orang yang menatapnya bukan lagi gadis manis yang tersenyum padanya tadi. Mulut Tomoyo tertutup dan seakan membentuk garis yang suram; matanya sedingin es. Eriol pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa ketika bertanya padanya, "Uh... apa ada yang salah?" Pria itu tampak polos.

"Kamu Hiiragizawa Eriol," kata Tomoyo dengan tegas.

"Aku-ya...," kata Eriol dengan tatapan setengah bingung, tapi di dalamnya, ia berjuang untuk tidak tertawa. "Kupikir itu cukup jelas dari tadi?"

"**Kamu pengacara dan teman yang paling dipercaya Li Syaoran!"** lontar gadis itu; matanya penuh amarah.

"Aku gak tahu kalau aku begitu populer." Ia tersenyum lalu berhenti sejenak seakan berpikir. "Oh, tunggu... Aku gak **'segitu'** populernya karena kalau itu benar, kamu pasti langsung menyadarinya begitu aku memberitahu namaku pertama kali."

Tomoyo tersentak dan menyipitkan matanya. "Keluarga Li mencoba membunuh sahabatku," kata gadis itu menuduh.

"Itu sayang, tidak bisa dibuktikan dengan cara apapun," katanya santai. "Aku yakin Kinomoto Sakura punya beberapa musuh tersembunyi di suatu tempat." Matanya bersinar gembira.

"Dia gak punya musuh tersembunyi!" seru Tomoyo. "Tunggu... kamu menyebut nama Sakura. Berarti selama ini kamu tahu siapa aku."

Eriol tersenyum muram. "Kamu adalah _**teman**_... baru."

"Teman baru?" Tomoyo tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. "Orang, yang dengan cara apapun berhubungan dengan keluarga mengerikan yang mencoba membunuh sahabatku dan membela mereka, itu **bukan temanku**!" Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan suara keras yang menyebabkan orang-orang di dalam kafe menatap mereka.

Tapi walaupun banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, Eriol tetap tenang. Ia menikmatinya. "Sekali lagi, aku ingin mengingatkanmu bahwa tidak ada buktinya."

"Oh, ada buktinya." Tomoyo melambaikan tangan. "Kakaknya Sakura melihat pisau dengan ukiran lambang Keluarga Li."

"Sayangnya, pisau itu tidak ditemukan dimana pun," balas Eriol dengan sopan; senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Tomoyo meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat; matanya seperti pisau. "Aku yakin salah satu kroninya Li menyembunyikannya."

"Well, entah itu alasannya atau kakaknya gak melihatnya sama sekali."

"Maaf saja ya!" kata Tomoyo. "Apa maksudmu dia membuat-buat alasan?"

Eriol terlihat beerpikir sejenak. "Melihat perasaan kuat mengalir di antara Li dan Kinomoto, mungkin saja dugaannya tidak jernih waktu itu."

Mulut Tomoyo membuka dan menutup. "Aku...," gadis itu mencari kata-kata, "...Aku gak percaya aku mendengarkan ini!"

Pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Itu sebuah kemungkinan, lho."

Gadis itu menatap pria di depannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berdiri. "Aku gak akan duduk disini dan mendengarkanmu. Sudah jelas kalau kamu adalah seseorang yang memihak **'mereka'**."

Eriol tidak bergerak maupun berbicara. Ia hanya terus-menerus menatap Tomoyo. Senyum tenang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aku berterima kasih atas apa yang kamu lakukan sebelumnya dan untuk makan siang ini," lanjut Tomoyo dengan nada formal. "Suatu saat aku pasti membalasnya, tapi percayalah kalau aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah dimanfaatkan olehmu," balas Tomoyo. "Mungkin... dari awal itu memang niatmu."

"Terima kasih untuk asumsimu, tapi aku menolongmu karena aku benar-benar ingin menolong," kata Eriol kepada gadis yang mengambil tas tangannya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Sekarang orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama. Siapa yang tidak? Apalagi sekarang mereka mengetahui siapa kedua orang ini dan apa yang mereka katakan tentang dua keluarga terpandang.

Tomoyo hanya melototi Eriol. Gadis itu memunggunginya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jadi beritahu aku, Ms. Daidouji...," panggil Eriol; bersikap formal sekali lagi ketika menggunakan nama belakangnya. "Apa kamu menyukai Kinomoto Touya?"

Tomoyo berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya dingin kemudian setelah beberapa saat berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Lalu Tomoyo meninggalkan kafe.

Eriol menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan poni menutupi matanya. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya tapi matanya penuh tawa dan geli. Gumaman ringan mulai muncul dari orang-orang di kafe dan mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Si pelayan datang dan memberikan kartu dan bon pada Eriol. Ia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam dompet dan menatap semua orang yang berada di dalam kafe. Hal ini membuat orang-orang balik menatapnya diam-diam.

"Itu tadi cukup menyenangkan, bukan?" ia berkata pada mereka; masih tersenyum.

Orang-orang di dalam kafe menyadari bahwa mereka melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka lihat dan kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Eriol setengah senang melihat tidak banyak tamu di kafe itu. Bahkan, tempat tua itu jarang mendapat tamu sebanyak ini. Inilah sebabnya kenapa ia memilih tempat untuk makan.

Eriol meninggalkan uang tip dan berjalan keluar ke jalanan. Ia mulai melangkah menuju tempat parkir ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak membawa mobil karena ia pergi ke bandara dengan ambulans. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon. Ia bersandar ke pohon dekat jalan masuk tempat parkir ketika akhirnya seseorang menjawab di saluran seberang.

"Ini aku," mulainya. "Aku butuh mobilku. Bisa kamu bawa kesini? Aku di jalan masuk tempat parkir di Bandara Internasional UDON." Orang yang ia ajak bicara itu tampaknya memberitahunya sesuatu sementara Eriol mendengarkan.

"Benarkah?" kata Eriol menyetujui. "Kalau begitu, kelihatannya putri kecil kita tidak membuang-buang waktu melihat bawahannya mulai mengendus-ngendus. Dengar, aku punya perintah khusus. Pastikan dia mendapat apa yang ingin diketahuinya. _Log on_ dan temui kamper kecil berkuncir dua dan berikan informasinya. Aku ingin Harry _log in_ juga. Dua sumber terpercaya lebih baik daripada hanya satu. Kalau dia percaya, putri kita juga percaya." Eriol berhenti lagi untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang di seberang telepon. "Benar," ia terdengar puas. "Dan, oh... Aku butuh beberapa orang datang ke kafe tua di depan bandara. Aku butuh sedikit kru _**penahanan**_." Eriol terkekeh, "Jangan khawatir... tidak sebanyak itu. Cukup berikan _**alasan **_untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang mereka dengar dan lihat." Dan dengan itu ia memutus sambungan telepon.

Sekelompok orang keluar dari bandara. Kelihatannya ada penerbangan lain yang baru tiba. Aktivitas bandara menjadi jelas sekali lagi sementara Eriol menunggu di tempatnya.

"Sekarang...," ia berkata dengan misterius; matanya tersembunyi di balik pantulan cahaya matahari di kacamatanya, "...semuanya akan dimulai."

* * *

Sebuah gedung tua bersinar terang di tengah-tengah kota modern dan lentera-lentera kaca tergantung di sepanjang dindingnya. Waktu, tampaknya, kembali ke masa lalu ketika kekacauan di hari-hari tergelap dari negara ini kembali hidup.

Syaoran tidak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya ketika ia keluar dari mobilnya dan memberi kuncinya pada petugas valet. Malam ini mereka membuka kembali Grand Opera House setelah ditutup lebih dari lima puluh tahun; jau sebelum ia lahir. Gedung ini sudah ada sejak masa muda Kakek Buyut Li. Bagi kota sibuk dengan teknologi modern, Grand Opera House ini satu-satunya gedung antik yang tetap berdiri meskipun dindingnya rapuh. Terjadi perdebatan di pemerintah untuk tetap membiarkan gedung itu atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya, konservasionis—pelestari lingkungan—berhasil membujuk sebagian besar kongres sehingga pemerintah akhirnya setuju merehabilitasi seluruh bangunan.

Hasilnya tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Syaoran ingat berdiri di ujung jalan mencoba melihat gedung tua ini ketika masih kecil. Ibunya melarangnya mendekati gedung itu karena berbahaya akibat fondasinya yang rapuh. Tapi sekarang...

"Selamat datang, Mr. Li." Seorang petugas mengenakan tuksedo dengan sarung tangan putih menyapanya begitu ia melangkah di jalan yang berkarpet.

Syaoran memberinya anggukan. "Silakan lewat sini." Petugas tersebut membungkuk hormat dan mengantarnya ke jalanan berbatu.

Di sekitarnya cahaya blitz kamera dilepaskan oleh pers untuk memfoto setiap tamu yang datang. Terutama karena semua anggota masyarakat atas diundang. Pintu masuk utama gedung opera ini tingginya lima belas kaki dengan pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kaca berwarna dan didukung oleh dua pilar batu dihiasi patung makhluk bersayap. Komite restorasi benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus.

Pintu-pintu yang lebih kecil ditutup sehingga semua orang akan masuk melalui pintu utama. Gedung opera itu sendiri sangat tinggi. Terdapat beberapa tangga untuk naik sebelum tiba di pintu masuk. Tangga-tangga itu dialasi dengan karpet merah mencolok. Kain beludru emas digantung dari tiang setinggi pinggang, membatasi sisi dimana para wartawan berada. Dari waktu ke waktu, para tamu entah datang dengan mobil mewah mereka atau diantar dengan limusin.

Di samping, pers berusaha mendapat perhatiannya, tapi ia bahkan tidak berhenti menyapa salah satu dari mereka. Ia tidak peduli dengan publikasi ini. Ia di tempat ini hanya untuk semangat dari sejarah yang dibuka kembali bersama semua orang. Hanya itu. Dengan satu tatapan terakhir ke cahaya terang yang menyelimuti gedung di atas, ia memasuki gedung opera, mengabaikan kekecewaan para wartawan.

Begitu di dalam, Syaoran tersentak. Jika bagian luarnya menakjubkan, maka bagian dalamnya sangat megah. Membuatnya lupa semua orang di sekelilingnya sementara barang-barang bersejarah diletakkan dengan hati-hati dari sudut ruangan ke lorong resepsi yang luas. Lantai marmer berkilau di bawah tempat lilin besar yang terbuat dari kristal di tengah-tengah ruang. Bebungaan segar ditata di tiap vas antik. Koktail disiapkan di geta yang sepertinya terbuat dari batu dan dihiasi dengan ukiran unik yang sama. Lukisan raksasa yang menggambarkan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di masa lampau tentang pemberontakan tergantung di dinding dengan bingkai emas.

Syaoran menarik napas dalam-dalam. Aroma tempat ini tua dan lembab tapi itu sesuai untuk tempat yang meneriakkan sejarah.

"Sampanye, tuan?" Seorang pelayan yang berpakaian seperti petugas kecuali petugas tadi mengenakan sabuk merah dan dia tidak, menawarkan nampan perak berisi minuman.

"Terima kasih," kata Syaoran sopan dan ia mengambil satu gelas. Semua orang mengenakan busana resmi terbaik mereka. Bahkan dirinya memakai tuksedo hitam yang dirancang apik; rambut cokelatnya disisir rapi ke belakang. Ia menjabat tangan dengan banyak rekan bisnis dan berkeliling ke kalangannya. Setelahnya ia membuat dirinya nyaman dengan berdiri sendiri di sudut ruangan.

Tidak lama setelahnya ia merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Ternyata memang ada ketika ia mendongak dan matanya bertemu seorang wanita, berdiri di dekat tangga yang mengarah ke bagian gedung opera yang lebih dalam. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun malam biru tua yang berkilau di bawah cahaya lilin. Rambutnya diikat dalam dua simpul dengan pita perak. Wanita itu berdiri dengan anggun dimana dia berdiri namun dia memberinya tatapan tidak setuju.

Syaoran memberinya senyum konyol dan membungkuk hormat kepada wanita tersebut. Sang wanita membalasnya dengan memutar mata dan memfokuskan perhatian kepada pria yang melangkah menuju pusat aula. Pria itu adalah walikota. Sang walikota memberi pidato mengenai Grand Opera House menjadi bangunan sejarah. Pria itu mengumumkan pembukaan secara resmi dan semua orang bertepuk tangan. Tidak lama setelahnya cahaya lampu berkedip-kedip menandakan dimulainya opera. Orang-orang mulai menuju aula utama. Syaoran melakukan hal yang sama tapi bukannya pergi menuju dimana sebagian besar tamu berada, ia pergi ke atas. Menuju bilik pribadi yang ditempatkan di atas agar dapat melihat tampilan panggung yang lebih bagus. Ia berjalan melewati kain beludru biru dan memasuki bilik.

Wanita itu sudah berada disana. Dia duduk dengan anggun dengan kacamatanya bertengger di satu tangan sementara wanita itu mengamati panggung di bawah. Syaoran duduk di kursi empuk nan mewah di sampingnya dan mencoba rileks.

"Baik sekali kamu datang," kata sang wanita dengan suara tegang.

"Gak akan melewatkannya," balas Syaoran sambil tersenyum.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kamu membawa teman kencan atau pendamping."

Syaoran tahu kalau mereka akan kembali lagi ke topik itu. Topik itu selalu muncul kapan pun mereka bertemu. "Kalau aku membawa teman kencan nanti kamu merasa diabaikan, kakakku tersayang."

"Aku sudah menikah, Li Xiao Lang," desahnya. Hanya anggota keluarga dan teman dekat memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Kecuali Eriol yang memilih untuk memanggilnya 'Syaoran'.

"Dan suamimu sudah lama meninggal, Li Mei Ling," balas Syaoran. Kalimat tersebut kelihatannya membuat ekspresi wanita yang lebih tua itu berubah.

"Yang benar Chun Mei Ling." Wanita itu terdengar terluka dan menghindari tatapan mata Syaoran.

"Aw, ayolah kak. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak dia meninggal. Bukankah kamu sudah cukup berkabung?" tanya Syaoran.

Di bawah orkestra mulai pemanasan; tirai ditarik dan cahaya mulai meredup.

"Aku akan terus menyimpan kenangannya di hatiku," kata Mei Ling bangga.

Mei Ling adalah salah satu kakak perempuannya. Wanita itu menikah di umur enam belas dalam perjodohan. Awalnya Mei Ling menyesali perbuatannya tapi begitu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan calon suaminya, wanita itu jatuh cinta. Perasaan itu berbalas jadi tidak ada masalah. Yelan, ibu mereka, sekali lagi sukses menjodohkan salah satu anaknya dengan pasangan hidup yang hebat. Sayangnya, setelah dua tahun, suami Mei Ling meninggal. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya jatuh. Kakaknya sangat terpukul, tapi sebagai wanita kuat, ia bangkit kembali tapi sampai sekarang tetap setia dengan kenangan suaminya.

"Kamu putus asa," seru Syaoran ketika para aktor dan aktris di bawah mulai bernyanyi dengan suara opera mereka.

"Aku putus asa?" kata Mei Ling; berusaha berbisik agar tidak mengganggu acara di bawah. "Kamu yang gak pernah membawa calon pasangan hidup. Memangnya kamu pikir berapa lama lagi kamu bisa menahan ibu? Kamu beruntung kamu bisa mencapai umur dua puluh tiga tanpa menjawab hobi mak comblangnya."

Syaoran mendekat ke Mei Ling sehingga ia tidak perlu berbicara keras-keras. "Ini namanya pesona, kakakku tersayang, yang menambah daya pikatku."

Pertunjukan di bawah memanas bersama dengan percakapan di bilik pribadi Li.

"Bertanggung jawablah, Xiao Lang. Kamu kepala perusahaan. Dan mau gak mau, kamu juga pewaris kekayaan keluarga. Kamu butuh seseorang untuk diwariskan suatu saat."

Syaoran bersyukur mereka berada di gedung opera. Jika mereka berada di tempat lain, Mei Ling pasti mengomelinya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku masih muda. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan. Waktunya pasti pada akhirnya akan tiba," kata Syaoran pelan; matanya tertuju pada adegan dramatis di bawah.

Mei Ling menghela napas. Wanita itu membiarkan topik itu mereda sejenak sebelum berbicara lagi dengan adik laki-lakinya tentang masalah lain. "Xiao Lang...," mulainya.

"Hmmm?" kata Syaoran setengah tidak mendengarkan.

"Ibu ingin kamu datang ke pertemuan dewan Sabtu ini."

Syaoran menatapnya tajam. "Aku gak perlu datang. Aku pikir aku menegaskan hal itu dengannya."

"Well, beliau hanya bisa berharap. Bagaimanapun juga kamu satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarga ini," jelas Mei Ling, tapi melihat tekad di wajah Syaoran, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. "Baiklah. Kalau kamu gak mau, seenggaknya datanglah ke makan siang keluarga setelahnya."

"Makan siang?" tanya Syaoran.

"Aku pikir ibu punya rencana lain terhadap sahabat kita," kata Mei Ling dengan sinis.

"Oh, **itu**," Syaoran tertawa kecil. "Kali ini kapan?"

"Aku gak tahu. Beliau merahasiakan semua."

"Bukannya ini terlalu cepat. Maksudku bukannya mereka layak mendapat istirahat sejenak? Gak bisa mendapat proyek restorasi Opera ini toh sudah merupakan kekecewaan berat bagi Kinomoto Developers Corp," tanya Syaoran blak-blakan.

Memang Keluarga Kinomoto berusaha mengambil proyek bergengsi ini tapi berkat pengaruh ibunya, proyek ini diberikan kepada orang lain.

Mei Ling tertawa pelan. "Well, sayang sekali."

Tirai di bawah ditutup dan orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Lampu berkedip-kedip sekali lagi menandakan istirahat. Orang-orang mulai memenuhi aula koktail. Kedua Li itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Well, apapun itu, seperti biasa, beliau bisa mengandalkanku." Syaoran memberi senyum jail pada kakaknya.

"Seperti biasa." Wanita itu balas tersenyum padanya.

Begitu mereka sampai di pintu menuju ruang koktail, Syaoran berhenti berjalan, menghadap kakaknya dan memberinya kecupan ringan di dahi. Hal ini membuat Mei Ling terkejut.

"Ada apa, Xiao Lang?" Mata wanita itu bingung.

"Aku pergi sekarang," kata Syaoran.

"Apa! Tapi ini baru bagian awal!" keluh Mei Ling.

"Aku datang kesini karena dua alasan. Pertama untuk melihat struktur historis dengan mataku sendiri, dan yang kedua adalah berbicara denganmu. Aku pikir aku sudah mencapai tujuan, jadi aku ingin mengakhiri malam ini." Syaoran tersenyum kepada kakak kesayangannya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu! Beberapa hal memang tidak pernah berubah," desahnya dan memberi Syaoran pelukan ringan. "Sana pergi."

"Thanks. Hati-hati waktu pulang ke rumah," Syaoran berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Xiao Lang!" kata Mei Ling menghentikan Syaoran. Ia menatap kakaknya penuh tanya.

"Tolong ingat jangan sampai kamu menghilangkan **lambang **itu lagi," kata Mei Ling; sedikit menyeringai.

Syaoran tergelak sejenak dan mengangguk paham. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengingatnya lain kali."

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan hampir jam dua belas ketika Syaoran melepaskan tuksedo dan mengendurkan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Macet akhir-akhir ini," pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di ujung tempat tidur, melepaskan sepatu dan menghempaskan diri ke kasur yang mengundang. Ia menutup mata dan bertanya-tanya apa yang direncanakan ibunya sekarang. Ia merenungkannya sejenak tapi rasa letih menerpanya dan sebelum menyadarinya, ia sudah tertidur.

Tapi tidurnya diganggu oleh bunyi dering. "Um.. apa?" Pria itu mengerang ketika ia sadar kalau itu adalah bunyi ponselnya. Siapa yang meneleponnya jam segini? Ia meraih ponselnya, membukanya dan menempelkan benda tersebut di telinganya, "Yeah?" katanya mengantuk.

"Aku perlu melihat **SEMUA** rencanamu di atas hitam dan putih," suara perempuan yang familiar terdengar di seberang telepon.

Ia pikir ia salah dengar. "Agatha?" tanya Syaoran.

"Besok siang di Central Park. **Kamu harus datang**." Itu Agatha. Tidak salah lagi.

* * *

T/N

Wow, it's been a long time! Maaf saya sedang dalam masa-masa kuliah yang padat, jadi tidak sempat membuka file-file Incorporated. Tapi mulai bulan depan harusnya saya sudah mulai senggang dan bisa melanjutkan terjemahan ini :)

Sebenarnya saya agak bosan menerjemahkan chapter ini, karena, well, tidak banyak interaksi antara Syaoran dan Sakura. Bahkan sebenarnya saya menerjemahkan bagian akhir terlebih dahulu sebelum menerjemahkan bagian atas-atasnya. Hehehe :p

Hope you have a nice day~


End file.
